The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me
by Starquilter57
Summary: Spock slowly settles in and grows relationships with Nyota and the Enterprise crew. Mostly humorous, some angst. Chapt. 30, Christmas With The Uhuras
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own Star Trek or the characters, no profit involved!

**The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me**

Having made his decision, Spock quickly sprang into action. There was much to do and very little time to do it in.

Spock got it all done, with just a little time to spare. He made it back to his quarters, showered, changed into his Science Officer's uniform, and finished packing his gear. He arranged to have what he wasn't taking stored. He would carry two duffels, a Vulcan harp, and a guitar case. He would need nothing else.

On his way to the shuttle bay, Spock contacted Pike. No, Kirk did not have a Science Officer or a First Officer yet. Spock was taking a gamble, going to the Enterprise, submitting his candidacy for these positions. Kirk would be within his rights to throw him off the ship. Somehow, Spock knew that wouldn't happen, he belonged on the Enterprise, with that crew, and with Nyota.

Now there were just a few minutes left before the last shuttle departed to the Enterprise.

Sarek spotted his son first, tall and proud in his blue uniform shirt. So, he has chosen, just as he had chosen eight years ago. This time Sarek is neither angry or disappointed. Even he knows that this is Spock's destiny. His son has not abandoned the Vulcan way, rather he embodies it. Spock is IDIC, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combination. His son is different, as he should be. For after all, Spock is Amanda's Grayson's son.

Spock quickly made his way over to Sarek, baggage in hand. "Father, I..."

"You have made your choice, my son, and have little time to spare to accomplish it. I believe that you have chosen wisely. I will support your choices. You are are much like your mother. You have chosen love and adventure, and married them to your sense of duty. You will continue to serve our people from a far. Live long and prosper, my son.

"Live long and prosper, my father."

Spock had to actually run to make that shuttle. He was barely inside when the pilot began their departure. Minutes later he was on board the Enterprise. Spock picked up his gear and checked it with the Quarter Master. He had no quarters aboard this ship, not yet. Not an official member of the crew, he was essentially an intruder, as Kirk had once been. The irony was not lost on him. Spock steeled himself, and made his way to the bridge.

* * *

Nyota had cried almost nonstop for two days. She wept for Gaila, for her deceased classmates, for the students she had tutored, now lost. She mourned the loss of Vulcan and most of its people. She grieved over Spock's mother Amanda. Mostly, she cried over Spock. They had seemed so close on the Enterprise, in his time of need. But now, he had distanced himself from her. Would he go to the New Vulcan colony without so much as a goodbye? Would he be lost to her forever? Finally, there were no tears left. After her graduation, she spent some leave time with her family. Then Nyota reported to the Enterprise. Hard work would help take her mind off Spock, help her forget.

* * *

Kirk had agreed to have him. It would not be an easy fit. Their outlooks and life experiences were very different. Spock would have to struggle for acceptance, and to make his way. No matter, he had done just that all his life.

Nyota seemed glad to see him, though somewhat annoyed. Spock understood. His actions toward her had been shameful. He had acted with cowardice, avoiding her, thinking that if he withdrew from her, it would ease the pain of separation for both of them. He had deluded himself. Spock had once been able to compartmentalize his feelings, but that was before he had fallen in love.

Their watch would be over in a few minutes. Kirk had called a dinner meeting for the bridge officers. After that, Spock would have to face Nyota.

* * *

"After this meeting, I'm gonna kick me some Vulcan butt! He is in so much trouble! Not one word, and he just shows up. Still, I'm glad to see him...." Nyota continued to stew in her own juices. "Spock had better beware!"

* * *

The meeting was short, but uncomfortable, held in the briefing room. They sat around the large table. Kirk required each bridge officer to introduce themselves and reveal two things not generally known about them. This was a "team building" exercise to help them get to know each other, and frankly Spock detested it. He did not like disclosing personal information, no matter how harmless or trivial. In the past it had always been used against him. Kirk liked motorcycles and grew up on a farm. McCoy came from Georgia and liked country music. Sulu was into French literature and fencing. Chekov was a whiz at video games and snorkeling. Scotty liked to play poker and eat sandwiches. Nyota was a singer who loved Bugs Bunny cartoons. (Spock had not known the latter!) All Spock could think of to say was that he enjoyed in-line skating and Heavy Metal music.

McCoy had snorted "I can't believe it! A hobgoblin metal head on wheels! Next he'll be playing the electric guitar."

Spock saw no reason to reveal that he had in fact brought an electric guitar on board with him.

* * *

After the meeting broke up, Spock returned to the Quarter Master's office, got his room assignment, and retrieved his possessions. He had been issued the same quarters as before and knew their location. He stowed his gear inside, placing his instruments in the closet. He would finish unpacking later. It was time to speak with Nyota, he would delay no longer. Spock obtained her room assignment from the computer. She was located on the same deck as he, several doors down.

As he stepped out of his quarters, he nearly collided with Nyota.

"You've got some explaining to do, Mister."

"Yes, I have. Would you like to come in?"

Nyota pushed her way into his quarters, her hands on his shoulders. The door closed behind her. "What were you thinking? Why did you shut me out?"

Spock removed her hands, holding them in both of his. He had never done this before. "I was confused as to my course of action, unable to decide to whom I owed my loyalty. We were grieving our losses. I thought it would be easier on both of us if I pulled back, gave us some distance. It was not easier, though it did help clarify my need for you."

"Your need for me?"she asked. Spock nodded.

"Does this mean you are sticking around? Not running off to the Vulcan colony or joining the "breeding program"? Nyota's hands were on her hips now. She had taken them back from Spock.

"I am staying with Starfleet. And I hope that you still want me, that you will forgive me."

"I forgive you. Just don't ever do anything like that again. For a logical, intelligent being, you can be such an idiot sometimes. It's really quite a paradox." She sat down on the bed, shaking her head. "I still want you. I love you, need you."

Spock sat down next to her, and then he did something else he had never done before. Whenever they had kissed before, Nyota had always initiated it. This time, Spock took her in his arms and kissed her.

Then he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Need? Nyota, what do you need? Tell me."

"I need you, you butt head. Come back here!"

* * *

In the weeks since Vulcan's destruction and his mother's death, Spock had not once touched his harp. Tonight, he felt like music. He would sing for Nyota, a song from his childhood, one his mother often sang for him. As he sang it, he wondered. Was he a lover, a dreamer, or something in between?

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows,_

_And what's on the other side._

_Rainbows are visions but only illusions,_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide._

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it,_

_I __know they're wrong, wait and see._

_Someday we'll find it, __The rainbow connection,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

_Who said that ev'ry wish would be heard and answered,_

_When wished on the morning star._

_Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it._

_Look what it's done so far._

_What's so amazing that keeps us star-gazing,_

_And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it,_ _The rainbow connection,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

_All of us under its spell,_

_We know that it's probably magic!_

_Have you been half-asleep __And have you heard voices?_

_I've heard them calling my name_

_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?_

_The voice might be one and the same._

_I've heard it too many times to ignore it,_

_It's something that I'm s'posed to be._

_Someday we'll find it,_ _The rainbow connection,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me_

_A/N_

_The Rainbow Connection_ by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher.

Sarah McLachlan singing it .com/watch?v=r4GBnpS83As


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek, I make no profit!

**Square Peg In a Round Hole**

It has been four months now since the Enterprise began its five year mission. Spock finds that most days he can perform his duties with no difficulty. He lives for the days when there are intellectual challenges, new data to be gathered, new species to be discovered. These things secretly thrill and fascinate him. However, he is struggling with relationships, both professional and personal.

Some days Spock was certain he was just never going to fit in. He did not understand Kirk. His elder self said that theirs would be a life-defining friendship. How could this be when he was sometimes barely able to tolerate the man?

Spock was never entirely sure when Kirk was joking or being serious. His flamboyant style and irreverent disregard for regulations were annoying. His mother Amanda would have said that Kirk often plucked Spock's last nerve. Spock tried to understand, he tried to be patient. He tried to hold his tongue and study his captain's ways. It was very difficult.

And McCoy! McCoy was a definite thorn in Spock's side. The man was acerbic, sarcastic, and bigoted. He seemed to love to argue and was always trying to goad Spock into an emotional reaction. Once in a while he succeeded, much to Spock's chagrin.

Occasionally, the good doctor forgot just how sensitive Vulcan hearing was.

"I'm telling you Jim, the damn hobgoblin is uncooperative. He's ignored three of my requests for him to report for a physical. He had a few chronic health issues as a cadet that have to be followed up on. I don't want to force him, but if he doesn't come in soon, I'll put it in my report and you'll have to order him to do it."

"I'd rather not. Ask him again, nicely! Be a little patient. The guy is trying hard to fit in."

"Oh, he's trying, that's for sure."

"Bones! I'm trying to get Spock to feel like one of us. Like he belongs. I want the Enterprise to be one big, happy family"

"Yeah, well if a cat has kittens in the oven, we don't call'em biscuits. I sure can't see the hobgoblin and me as kinfolk."

Spock had trouble envisioning this, as well.

* * *

Spock decided to take lunch in his quarters. Nyota was working on a translation project and therefore unavailable. It was Tuesday, and time for his usual subspace chat with his cousin. Spock and Sirin had managed to connect with each other in some manner on almost every Tuesday since Spock's last year at the Academy.

"Good afternoon, Sirin. How are you today?"

"All is well with me and my family, cousin. Is your adjustment to life on the Enterprise going any better?"

"It is still proving to be a challenge. I know that the fault is mostly mine. I am the one who has chosen this life in a mostly Human culture. I should not expect them to bend to my way. However, I had hoped for a little more acceptance."

"It will come in time, Spock, when they get to know you. Trust me when I say that you are worth knowing. You have many fine qualities. Now, I must speak with you about something quite serious."

"Yes?"

"Physicians and healers are finding that many males are experiencing Pon Farr ahead of schedule. This may be due to stresses brought on by the genocide. You need to discuss the situation with your ship's doctor. I know this will be embarrassing and difficult. Your doctor will need to test your hormone levels weekly. I am sending you a data file you should give to him. Spock, you should also speak with Nyota. It is time she knew. She should be able to make an informed choice about bonding with you. It would not do to spring this upon her with no warning."

"Thank you, Sirin. Your counsel is wise and I shall act upon it. I will communicate with you next Tuesday. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, my cousin."

The subspace call ended, and Spock downloaded the file Sirin had sent to a PADD. He considered for a moment, and then made a second copy. As he finished, he heard a faint beep. There was a message from Dr. McCoy on his personal data pad.

"Commander Spock, I respectfully request your presence in sickbay at 13:30 hours today for the purpose of a baseline medical examination. Please comply. Leonard H. McCoy, M.D."

That was just fifteen minutes from now. He would comply, get it all over with.

* * *

"Doctor."

"Commander, you're a bit early, but I'm not busy. Let's get started."

"If I may, there is a small matter I should like to discuss with you before we begin. Though perhaps it would be easier if you read this file first."

"Okay. Let's step into my office, and we can both have a seat." Spock followed as McCoy sat down at his desk and took a chair opposite him. McCoy read the information several times. Finally, he looked up at Spock.

"When was the last time you entered Pon Farr?"

"It has been five years, ten months, and seventeen days, Doctor."

"So it could happen at any time. This Dr. Sirin, is he an orthopedic surgeon at San Francisco General?"

"Yes. He is also my cousin. How do you know of him?"

"I messed up my knee playing soccer with Jim. Starfleet Medical referred me to him. He did a great job repairing it. I have a lot of respect for his talent. Actually, now that I think about it, I see a strong family resemblance. Well, let's get started on your physical. I'll draw these hormone levels with your other blood work. And, Spock, all of what you've said will be held in the strictest confidence, unless your life is on the line."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

McCoy grumbled about Spock's unique physiology, but in the end pronounced him healthy. He made the Vulcan swear that he would come in for his weekly blood tests. The experience was not as bad as Spock had feared. Nyota had said that McCoy's "bark was worse than his bite." The doctor did truly seem to be concerned about his health.

Spock went to the bridge and finished his shift. The captain would be holding another of those "team-building exercise/dinner/staff meeting sessions in the Conference Room at 1800 hours. Tonight they would all be sharing music from their favorite albums. Spock dreaded this. He had already suffered through the bridge crews' favorite movies, which they had all watched together, one every Tuesday night.

Kirk had chosen Top Gun, a 20th century action/adventure film about pilot trainees. Spock rather enjoyed this one.

McCoy brought Gone With The Wind, which seemed to go on forever. Spock found him self agreeing with Rhett Butler. He didn't give a damn about that film.

Sulu's favorite was The Three Musketeers, the Gene Kelly version, totally re-mastered, of course. Spock was uncertain if this was swordplay or choreography. It was a bit confusing.

Chekov nearly provoked and emotional reaction from him with his choice of Friday The 13th, Part 113. He did not comprehend why anyone would choose to be frightened as entertainment. Starfleet service could be scary enough.

Mr. Scott's selection of Braveheart was probably Spock's favorite of the lot. He found himself identifying with William Wallace.

Spock was not surprised by Nyota's choice of The Wizard Of Oz. She had already made him watch it three times.

They were all speechless when Spock had shown up with The Princess Bride. He explained that it had been his childhood favorite and that he had not watched many films since. McCoy had laughed and called him "the Dread Pirate Roberts." Spock wondered how he knew that he used to pretend to be exactly that!

* * *

Dinner was make-your-own tacos. Spock detested crunchy finger food. He sometimes felt Kirk chose this type of fare on purpose to confound him. Vulcans simply did not eat with their hands. It was an ingrained behavior he just could not overcome. Spock picked up a few taco shells with tongs and dropped them into a bowl. He smashed them with a fork, drawing more than a few stares, and then made himself a vegetarian taco salad.

When everyone had food, Kirk stood for a moment. "Okay, folks, it's time to share your favorite song off your favorite album. Who wants to go first?"

McCoy stood up next. "I've got a great one. A mid-twentieth century country classic. Y_ou Done Stomped On My Heart_ sung by John Denver. Y'all are gonna love it." The tune drew groans from most of the others. Spock thought it was perhaps the most depressing song he had ever heard in his life.

Sulu shared a recording of his grandfather singing a Japanese folksong. Spock spoke very little Japanese, but found the music compelling. He approved of Sulu's choice.

Nyota played an Orion love song with a disco beat. How she loved to dance. Sometimes they would dance together in her quarters alone...

Scotty brought out an old Scottish classic _The Queen of Old Argyle_. Spock thought this a beautiful song, one he would try to play one his harp.

Chekov's choice was both amusing and surprising, a mid-twentieth mathematics professor named Tom Lehrer singing _Lobachevsky_. This was a song celebrating the joys of plagiarism. During his time as an instructor at Starfleet Academy, Spock had occasionally had to deal with that issue.

Spock nearly smiled over Kirk's choice, but caught himself in time. Kirk had chosen a song from Menace's fifth album, More Stuff We Decided To Cover. Menace was the "garage band" started by Spock's cousin Sirin. They only recorded albums, never toured. The selection was _Whiter Shade of Pale_, (the extended version) on which Spock himself had sung lead vocal and played the bass. If they only knew!

For his own selection, Spock played AC/DC's _Thunderstruck_. Everyone but McCoy seemed to appreciate it. "Thought you had sensitive hearing" grumbled the doctor. "Gonna go deaf if you keep listening to that crap!"

Spock actually enjoyed this team-building exercise. He was learning more about his fellow officers and they seemed to be worth the trouble. However, the meeting was over and he was to meet Nyota in her quarters as per their usual Tuesday night habit.

He allowed her to leave first, and then followed her after several minutes, so as to not arouse suspicions. Their relationship was still not known to most of the crew. He stopped in his quarters first to pick up the copy of Sirin's file with him and a Vulcan anatomy text.

* * *

Nyota primped a bit while she waited for Spock to arrive. She loved him deeply and knew that he cared for her. Things were just moving a bit too slowly for her. When she had first met Spock, she was a cadet and he an instructor. There was a strong attraction, but the relationship did not become physical due to ethical concerns. They went to concerts, ate dinner out together, and just spent lots of time in each other's company. It took the tragedy of Vulcan's destruction to put her in Spock's arms.

For someone who had twice rejected the expectations of his culture, Spock was a surprisingly traditional Vulcan. He had been raised to believe that sexual activity outside a bonded relationship was inappropriate. He was slowly coming around to her way of thinking, but Nyota grew somewhat frustrated. Something had to give. She hoped it would be Spock, and soon.

The buzzer for her quarters door sounded. It was Spock, as expected. He wore a rather serious expression. "We must talk. First I need you to read something." He gave her the information from Sirin.

Nyota read this over several times and then swallowed heavily. "When do you expect this to happen?"

"I did not expect it for over a year, but Sirin says it could happen at any time now. I had hoped to continue to court you slowly, gradually lead up to the subject. Bonding is a lifetime commitment, a permanent mental joining as well as a physical one. It is a decision that should not be made lightly. The Pon Farr is also physically demanding time for both partners. There is a possibility that I might seriously injure you. And there are some...anatomical differences between Vulcan and Human males that you should be aware of."

He handed her the anatomy text, which had a book mark in the appropriate chapter. Nyota examined the pictures, wide-eyed.

"There is one more thing, Nyota. I do not know if I can produce viable offspring. Hybrids are often sterile."

"Spock, you sound like you are trying to talk me out of bonding with you. Your parents would have had the same issues, but managed to overcome them. Spock, I love you and the thought of you bonding with someone else distresses me greatly. "

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to engage in some limited physical activity, so that you could make an informed decision. This may prove a little uncomfortable for me at first, as it runs a bit contrary to my upbringing. I am reminded of an old Terran saying. "Who buys a cow when they can get the milk for free?"

"There's another school of thought on that, you know. "Who buys a cow without first sampling the milk?" However, before I do any sampling, I'm going to visit the good doctor and make sure my shots are up to date. Just in case sterility is not an issue."

* * *

John Denver Singing You Done Stomped On My Heart ---(I wouldn't if I were you!)

.com/watch?v=8RyCoexYsFo

The Sons of Maxwell singing The Queen of Old Argyle

.com/watch?v=dJVSNLTdJWY

Tom Lehrer singing Lobachevsky

.com/watch?v=UQHaGhC7C2E

AC/DC singing Thunderstruck

.com/watch?v=zvoeeq-BH4w


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Star Trek. Darn!

**Free Samples**

What had he just agreed to? He really was not quite sure. Spock knew the basics of sex, but it sounded like Nyota would be evaluating his performance. If he was found wanting, she might decide not to bond with him after all. He had heard that sex was a "learn by doing" activity, but he needed to do a little learning before the doing. Spock truly wished to please Nyota.

Not knowing how much time he had to learn, Spock decided to forgo sleep all together that night and begin his studies. Like the true scientist he was, Spock began to research the project. He consulted the Starfleet data bases, discreetly of course, in his quarters. These were very technical reads, of the "insert tab A into slot B" variety. He all ready knew that.

He went to the Rec Room, and looked in the "orphan box", the place where crew members could leave unwanted books, music discs and other items for others to pick up and enjoy. Spock unobtrusively picked up several books with very suggestive sounding titles and partially clothed human couples on the covers. He found a video entitled _Shayna and The Space Pirates_. That might prove interesting as well. He carried all of these items back to his quarters, believing himself unobserved. He saw McCoy and Scotty in the corner, but they seemed engrossed in their conversation.

"I don't believe it, Scotty. Did you see that?"

"What are ye talkin' about, man?"

"You know that porn film you put in the box?"

"Aye. Now, I asked ye if ye wanted it...."

"The hobgoblin just picked it up and took off with it."

"What do ye think about grabbin' a few more and puttin' them in a box outside his quarters door? We could ring the buzzer and run."

"Kinky. I like it."

* * *

An hour later, Spock had watched the film and declared it a total waste of his time. The space pirates were obviously more concerned with their own pleasure than Shayna's, not to mention the poor sound quality and bad acting. He had just picked up one of the books when his door buzzer went off. Fearing it might be Nyota, he quickly hid everything in his desk. Then he spoke through the comm unit. "Come." No one answered, so he looked outside. There was a box in front of his door. He picked it up and brought it in. When he looked inside, there were more films. He had been observed!

The mystery boxes appeared every night for the next five days. On each subsequent night, Spock would put the items in the orphan box. Sometimes he read or watched them. Most times he did not.

* * *

Nyota decided that she needed to do a little research of her own. She read the anatomy book Spock had given her. It was fascinating and she couldn't wait to verify what she had learned. Vulcan males kept their "goodies" hidden until needed. Nyota felt a treasure hunt coming on!

She also had a really great idea. Spock's cousin Sirin had a human wife. She was a doctor and a Starfleet officer. Maybe she would be willing to share a little information if Nyota didn't make the requests too personal. It was worth a try. Now what was her name? Oh, yes, Lt. Rachel Silverstein.

* * *

It had been a busy week of drills and simulations. Spock almost forgot that it was Tuesday. He slipped down to sickbay for his blood tests. When he got there, McCoy drew his samples without giving the Vulcan any grief. Spock was fairly certain McCoy was involved in the "mysterious box" caper, but he had no real evidence. Thus he kept his suspicions to himself. Besides, no regulations were being broken and he certainly did not wish to involve Kirk.

* * *

Rachel Silverstein was a fountain of information. She found Nyota warm, charming, and easy to talk to. She would be just perfect to help bring Sirin's shy cousin out of his shell. Rachel was fond of Spock and wanted him to be happy. She sent Nyota files on Vulcan sexuality. Lots of files.

* * *

At lunch time he found Nyota quite involved in some research work of her own, so he decided to eat in his quarters and make a subspace call to Sirin. He had to wait awhile because Sirin's home comm unit was in use. This was to be expected as both he and his wife were physicians. Spock tried again a few minutes later and got through.

Instead of the usual banter, Spock got right to the point. He wanted to know how to insure the sexual gratification of a Terran woman. He did not want anything too personal or embarrassing for Sirin, just some useful general information. Sirin considered this. Spock really ought to ask his father about this. However, Sarek was not currently easy to reach by subspace, as he was on New Vulcan and all of his incoming transmissions were likely to be monitored by a third party in the colony's Communications Center. Spock surely did not need that. Sirin agreed to help his cousin. He would send him files. Lots of files.

* * *

Kirk had had just as long a week as the rest of the crew. He decided to cancel the Tuesday night staff meeting.

Nyota and Spock ate dinner together. They were both very quiet. Finally, Nyota spoke.

"Spock, would it be okay if I had some alone time tonight. It's been a really rough week and I have some reading to catch up on. Also, I should get to bed early."

"That would not be a problem Nyota. I, too, have reading I would like to catch up on."

* * *

It's a good thing data scanners can't blush. Spock and Nyota both had very educational evenings.

* * *

Leonard McCoy sat at his desk in sick bay, reading lab reports. He nearly spat out his coffee when he read Spock's results. His hormone levels, while just outside the normal range, had nearly doubled in a week. He called Spock down to sick bay, trying not to sound panicky.

When Spock arrived a few minutes later, he explained the situation.

"Your hormone levels have doubled since last week. They are only a little bit higher than the normal range, but that's quite a jump. I'd like to recheck them. If they are truly high, we'll need to check them every day."

"I understand, Doctor."

"Do you have a plan to deal with this situation?"

"I hope so."

McCoy was suddenly feeling like scum about his and Scotty's little joke. He thought back to Uhura's request for updated birth control shots. The whole ship had been quietly gossiping about the First Officer and the Communications Officer. Spock wasn't a pervert! The kid had just been trying to educate himself. McCoy had just the thing for him, a late 22nd century self-help classic.

"Don't leave just yet, Commander. I have a little something you might find educational."

Spock waited while McCoy rifled through his bookshelf.

"Here it is." The doctor handed him a dog-eared book entitled Always Put Her First. "This is sickbay reference material, so I'll need it back when you're through."

"Understood, Doctor. Thank you."

* * *

As he left sickbay, Spock decided it was time to give Nyota the "free samples". He would be as honest with her as possible. Toward the end of their bridge shift, he sent a message to Nyota's PADD.

"There is a matter of some urgency which I must discuss with you. Could you dine with me in my quarters tonight at 1800 hours?"

She texted him back. "Yes, I'll be there."

* * *

Spock hurried to his quarters after his shift was over. He spent an hour reading and re-reading the book McCoy had loaned him. This was precisely he information he had been seeking!

Spock programmed the food synthesizer for Nyota's favorite stir-fried vegetable dish. He made mint tea. He played soft music and dimmed the lights to sixty percent. Then he changed his mind and lit some candles instead, totally extinguishing the lights. Finally, he changed into the form-fitting black jeans and dark gray turtleneck she always said made him look sexy. Tonight he needed all the help he could get.

A few moments later, Nyota arrived in a silky bright yellow dress that looked like it had been painted on. The sight of her literally took his breath away. He told her so.

"Nyota, you are beautiful." He embraced her.

"Hi, handsome." Nyota noticed that his scent was different, compelling and sexy. It was not cologne. It was both sweet and spicy. Oh, boy. Rachel had warned her. This was one of the first signs.

"Let us eat." He led her to the table. Spock had obviously gone to some trouble. He was also acting a little nervous. Again, another of the early signs of Pon Farr. He only picked at his food, clue number three.

When she had finished eating, she stood, walked over to him and put her hands upon his shoulders. "It has started, hasn't it?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"I am going to bond with you, Spock, but not tonight. First, you owe me some "free samples", some "practice sessions". That is only fair."

"Yes, only fair."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her in away he had never done before. He explored all of her exposed skin with his sensitive finger tips and then with his lips.

Nyota kissed those finger tips and then his neck, traced the points of his ears. Growing bolder, she first bit his neck, and then the tip of his ear.

That little nip was Spock's undoing. He stood with her and carried her to the bed.

Nyota knew it was time to hunt for "buried treasure".

Spock decided it was time to "let it all hang out."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters!

**The Dreamers**

It had been a little awkward at first, but very sweet. He was so gentle, afraid he would hurt Nyota, yet wanting so very much to please her. How could these hands that had nearly squeezed the life out of Kirk caress her so tenderly?

They reveled in their differences and their similarities. Each found the other to be a veritable feast for the senses, rejoicing in the sights, sounds, scents, and textures offered for their enjoyment.

As Spock became a little more sure of himself, a little bolder, he "marked" her as his own. Biting and sucking, gently at first, then a little more forcefully, he put his "brand" on Nyota in a dozen or so places where her uniform would cover. She returned the favor, but got a little carried away on his neck. That one was gonna leave a mark! For the time being, he did not seem to mind....

* * *

He had pleased her. They had marked each other, and now she lay in his arms! Surely this is what was meant by the word bliss. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep. Nyota was growing sleepy too, but realized that she should return to her own quarters.

She rose and dressed, and then kissed him and tucked him in. It was difficult to leave him. Warm, flushed, hair sticking up in all directions, and wearing only the faintest of smiles, Spock was just too cute for words. "Good night, Prince Charming. Sweet dreams!" she whispered, kissing him again before she slipped out his door.

* * *

It is said that Vulcans do not dream, but that is not exactly true. It is more accurate to say that they do not dream often, usually only in times of great mental or physical stress. Pon Farr causes both, so Spock's dreams should have come as no surprise. Intellectually, he knew to expect dreams. He was unprepared for their nature.

* * *

_She was naked, well not exactly. Her bare skin was coated in places with a slick, purple substance. He would need to investigate this further, in sure that this substance was not harmful. When he got closer, he recognized the scent of the goo that covered his beloved. Grape jelly, his favorite, perhaps just a small taste..._

Spock woke up in a cold sweat. He searched for her and then remembered that Nyota had returned to her own quarters. It was just as well, for he really did not wish for her to see him like this, did not want to explain it. Grabbing some pajamas from his bottom drawer, he dressed himself and crawled back in bed. There were still several hours until he needed to report to sick bay.

* * *

Several doors down the corridor, Nyota was dreaming as well.

_She wore a flowing gown of golden satin and sat on a blanket in the middle of a grove of fruit trees. By her side was a basket of apples. Suddenly she heard hoof beats and then saw a horse and rider approach. When they drew near, she recognized the man to be a knight in polished armor. He dismounted and walked over to her, removing his helmet. His hair was shiny, black and silky, his eyes a warm chocolate brown with long lashes. He had pointed ears. She offered him an apple...._

* * *

S_he was naked again, they both were. Her cool body caressed his warm one, he surrounded her with his heat. Over and over they tumbled, reveling in the freedom of the zero-gravity simulator. The possibilities were infinite...._

Spock was soaked in sweat, his hair and clothing clinging to him. He grabbed a towel and dry pajamas. He would try to sleep again

* * *

"_Come and play with me", he said. They chased each other along the beach, wrote their names in the sand. As the sun began to set, they found a quiet cave. He took a pair of dice from his pocket, and gave one to her. One the count of three, they would throw them. The one with the lower number would lose an article of clothing. Luck was in her favor as the moonlight revealed him in all his naked glory... _

* * *

_They lay together on a sleeping bag, the hot sands of some nameless desert world beneath them, stars and planets he did not recognize above them. Comets filled the sky as he held her close, colliding as he pulled her closer yet. And then there was a super nova when he...._

He awoke drenched again. Since he needed to report to sick bay in a little over an hour, he took a sonic shower and dressed for the day, leaving his blue over shirt for last. As he stood before the mirror to comb his hair and apply a hair-growth inhibitor to his face and neck, he saw. There was a large, dark green, oval bruise where Uhura had "marked" him the previous night. Spock smiled to himself at the memory, but realized he needed to try to cover it up. Such displays were not appropriate for senior officers, especially Vulcan ones. The first aid kit in his bathroom had some dermal repair cream. This greatly reduced the swelling and discoloration. He would pass all but the closest scrutiny. Spock found his stomach to be a bit queasy, and hoped a bit of breakfast might help.

* * *

_They were dancing, she and Spock, in her quarters, alone and wearing only what they were born with. The music was Orion and the beat was slow and sensual. Strong arms lifted her and wrapped her around a very warm body. The dance was changing...._

The computer console was chiming loudly at her, insisting it was time to get up. Why did it have to interrupt such a lovely dream? Nyota sighed and got ready for her day. Hopefully, she would see Spock at breakfast.

* * *

Kirk decided he could use a really big breakfast this morning. He got to the dining/rec room early so he would have lots of time. Uhura and Spock were already sitting at a table with food. They both seemed a little different this morning. Uhura was always beautiful, but this morning she was positively radiant. She kept giving Spock sideways glances under long, heavy lashes.

Spock seemed to be checking her out as well, but frankly he didn't look so good. Kirk walked over to inquire about his health.

"Spock, you seem a little out of sorts this morning. Are you feeling okay?"

"In truth, Captain, my stomach is a little unsettled. Perhaps something I ate..."

Kirk looked at the Science Officer's tray. It didn't look like Spock had eaten all that much.

"Maybe you should pay Dr. McCoy a visit."

Spock just nodded. As the Vulcan stood and turned to dispose of his tray, Kirk noticed his neck. Good grief, was that a hickey?

Spock hurried to Sickbay, making it just in time to lose his breakfast in the rest room. McCoy gave him some water and an anti-nausea remedy, then had Spock lie down while he drew his blood.

McCoy eyed the blue-green fluid-filled vial. "This is really just a formality, Spock. Your results from yesterday were three times as high as the day before. I'm betting you'll have full onset of symptoms by tomorrow night." He noted the large bruise on the Vulcan's neck and teeth marks on his ear, so he grabbed a dermal repair stimulator. "Looks like you've made some progress on your "plan", though. Stomach settled yet?" Spock nodded. "Okay, speaking of plans, let's go sit in my office. We need to talk about yours."

McCoy offered Spock a seat and some ginger ale. "That's quite a hickey you've got yourself there. I've seen you and a certain Communications Officer giving each other "googly eyes". Does she have any idea what she's in for?"

"As much as I knew to tell her, Doctor. Unfortunately I only know of two Terran women with Vulcan mates, and one of them is now deceased. " McCoy realized that Spock was speaking of his own mother.

"Do you have any contact the other one?"

"Yes, she is married to my cousin Sirin, Dr. Rachel Silverstein, a physician and a Starfleet Officer."

"I did some training under Rachel. You might not like this idea, but I would really like to pick her brain on this. I'm a little concerned for Nyota's safety."

"I will not lie, Doctor. The thought of more people knowing my personal business makes me quite uneasy, however Nyota's well-being takes precedence. You have my permission to consult with Dr. Silverstein. I will leave you now and be on the bridge if needed."

* * *

Uhura was manning her post on the bridge when the request came in from sickbay for a subspace call to Dr. Rachel Silverstein at Starfleet Medical. She patched it through, all the while looking at Spock. His face revealed nothing. The two doctors talked for almost thirty minutes before the call ended. A few moments later, McCoy came to the bridge.

"Captain, I need to see both Spock and Uhura in sickbay. Can you spare them for awhile?"

"Yes. Can it wait for them to summon their reliefs?" Kirk sounded a little worried.

McCoy nodded. Spock and Uhura both handed their stations over to others.

Spock approached the command chair. "Perhaps the captain should come as well."

"That might be best" agreed McCoy.

"Very well. Sulu, you're in charge." All four headed to the turbo lift. They rode to sickbay in silence. Kirk noticed that Spock's hands were shaking. This must be something really serious. McCoy led them to his office and had them all sit down.

The doctor gave them the abbreviated course on Pon Farr. Uhura seemed to already have the facts down, as of course did Spock. Kirk just sat in his chair, wide-eyed and slack-jawed until McCoy was finished. Finally, he looked over at Spock.

"Spock, you could really die if you don't mate, and if you mate with the one you love, you might hurt her! I can't even wrap my mind around it. Life sure has been tough on you, buddy. Bones, how can we help?"

"Spock and Uhura need to go on medical leave immediately. Pon Farr can last up to ten days, especially for a youngster like Spock. They'll need lots of privacy in quarters devoid of breakable objects. Just a food synthesizer, a bathroom, and a futon mattress on the floor. Someone will need to check on their status every few hours, just voice confirmation. I'm thinking three shifts. The fewer people involved, the better, so maybe you two should decide who you can trust. Jim and I will step outside for a few moments." The two men walked to an empty room on the far side of sickbay. They sat down on empty examination beds.

"Spock just doesn't seem to catch a break, does he, Bones?"

"No. The Universe owes him big time. He's annoying as hell and a bit anal, but not such a bad guy underneath. Don't you dare tell that hobgoblin I said that!"

"I won't. I was envious of his strength and intelligence, and of his relationship with Uhura. I sure don't envy him now."

Nyota came looking for them, so they returned to McCoy's office.

Nyota spoke up first. "We've talked about it. We trust our little "Tuesday night" group the most, plus Janice and Christine."

Kirk smiled at this. "Okay, consider yourselves off duty and on medical leave until further notice. Go do whatever you need to in order to get ready. If there's anything at all we can help with, please don't hesitate to ask."

Spock was quite moved by their help and concern. Perhaps friendship might be possible after all.

"Captain, Doctor. Your assistance and discretion are greatly appreciated. Thank you."

"Okay, okay. Times' a wastin'. Git! C'mon, Jim!"

"Where are we going?"

"To "un-decorate" the "honeymoon suite." Call the Quarter Master and find us an empty room. Tell her its for quarantine."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Trek nor any of its characters. I don't get anything out of this unless you review!

**The Lovers**

Spock had gone off to his quarters to pack a few items and to meditate. The anxiety, aggression, and the trembling had all gotten worse in the last few hours. The fever would come any time now. He tried to regain some semblance of emotional and physical control. Spock had successfully meditated through Pon Farr before, but he knew this time he would not be able to do so.

He was concerned, first that he might seriously hurt Nyota, and second that she would be disgusted with him when it was all over. Perhaps she would no longer love him, would reject him as T'Pring had. Spock was accustomed to the universe dumping on him. His happiness seldom lasted.

* * *

Nyota packed a few things, mostly toiletries and soothing music discs. She added a heavy robe made of toweling fabric. There wasn't much point in bringing clothing. Rachel said Spock would most likely just rip it off of her anyway. Rachel had just contacted her again with a list of do's and don'ts and some helpful suggestions. Nyota knew she was in for some physically and emotionally challenging days, but Spock was worth it. His very life depended upon her. She would not let him down.

* * *

Quartermaster Visharren, an Andorian female, found a suitable isolation cabin on the same deck as sickbay. This was a good move, in case, God forbid, they had an emergency. She had it emptied of all the furniture except a large mattress and pillows. Jim and Bones made the bed up with "industrial strength" sheets from sickbay, which had been sewn together to meet the size requirements of the mattress. A few extra sets had been stashed in a corner.

Scotty checked the comm unit three times to be sure everything was in order. Bones brought a basket of "honeymoon" supplies, mostly comprised of various oils, gels, lubes, ointments, and some pain relievers. He also included several sets of sick bay's strongest restraining devices. Rachel had said that they would probably only slow Spock down a little, but they were worth a try.

Jim made up a schedule for the "watch standers, " who would work in pairs, in staggered six hour shifts. They would sit in an adjoining room and be armed with phasers set on stun. McCoy assembled them for a briefing, giving only minimal information and swearing them to secrecy. When everything was ready, Jim contacted Spock and Nyota.

* * *

Nyota arrived first, allowing herself time to become familiarized with her surroundings and the "equipment" Bones had provided. Jim explained that someone would do a voice communication check on her every two hours. If she did not answer, the channel would be opened so that the persons on duty could hear what was going on in the room. If they didn't hear anything, a camera could be activated for a visual check. At anytime they felt Nyota was in danger, they would enter the locked room via the access code.

Spock arrived, looking worse than ever. His whole body shook and he was flushed with fever. While Jim explained the plan to him, McCoy got the Vulcan some water. Spock grabbed the cup a little too forcefully, causing it to shatter. Clearly, he was beginning to lose control. McCoy said nothing, just cleaned up the mess and got Spock some more water. Jim gulped. He was very worried about Nyota.

"So, any last minute questions, Spock?"

"No, Jim. I have already been informed as to where babies come from." Spock entered the "honeymoon suite," where Nyota was waiting.

McCoy was amazed. "Did the hobgoblin just make a joke? He has a sense of humor? Hell of a time to find it!"

"Yeah. And he called me Jim, not Captain!"

* * *

He found Nyota sitting on the mattress, waiting for him. He sat down next to her and they embraced. Slowly Spock brought his hand to her face, his fingers finding her psi points. They joined their minds, thoughts, souls, and finally their bodies...

* * *

Jim and Scotty sat playing gin rummy. Kirk was losing badly. Scotty was an absolute card shark, who often "cleaned everyone out" at Bones' weekly poker games. Of course, gambling for money on a starship was against regulations, so they usually played for consumable items. Alcoholic beverages were the most popular, which was interesting, as shipboard possession of intoxicants was also against regulations.

Jim contacted Uhura for the first two-hour check-in. She said Spock was sleeping and she did not sound stressed at all yet.

"Captain, I've a brilliant idea. Let's organize a pool. We'll bet on how long our love birds will spend in seclusion. The winner's the one with the closest time."

"Scotty, that seems kind of cold. Profiting from somebody's misfortune?"

"They'll not know about it, and I'll only ask the ones who are standin' the watch. It will help break up the monotony. I'm thinkin' replicator credits, two per wagerer."

"That's so naughty, we really shouldn't...."

* * *

Well, if Pon Farr was good for nothing else, it certainly helped Spock overcome some of his shyness. When he let his body take control from his mind, the results were hot, hot, hot! He was no longer tentative nor apologetic. However, he still handled her like fragile glass. She supposed this would change as the fever took hold.

The sensation of his presence in her mind was a little overwhelming at first. The depth of his emotions of love, lust, and desire surprised her. She had always known that Spock had loved her. She never realized until now just how much and for how long. This was even more precious to her than the physical union.

When they withdrew their bodies from each other, the mental connection lessened but did not end. Nyota was actually looking forward to the next round. This might not be so bad, after all. She lay next to him as he slept, finally dozing herself.

* * *

Chekov relieved Jim after three hours. The ensign had brought Chinese checkers and beat Scotty three times in the hour before it was time to check on Nyota. Scotty pressed the comm link.

"Lassie, are ye all right?"

"Uh, yeah....Scotty, I'm....fine." Scotty and Chekov heard what sounded like growling and the sound of fabric being ripped.

"All right, then. We'll check on ye later. Scott out."

"Meester Scott, vuz that Meester Spock? He sounded like a vild animal."

"Aye, laddie. Yer probably too young to hear something like that."

"Eweryone thinks I am such a kid. All the ladies call me cutie. It often vorks to my adwantage."

Scotty was beginning to think Pavel might not be so innocent as he had been led to believe.

* * *

He growled at her, yelled her name, declared that she was his and that he was hers. He proved the latter over and over. When the bed sheet got in the way, he tore it to get to her. When he finally wore himself out and fell asleep, she was almost too sore and too exhausted to stand up and go to the bathroom. Thank God for Bones and his basket.

* * *

Nyota didn't answer at the next check-in. Scotty opened the comm link and listened. He didn't hear anything. Panic set in for a moment, and then he activated the camera. Spock and Nyota were asleep in each others arms. They were a sweet sight to behold. Janice said as much when she came up behind Scotty to relieve him.

"I hated to intrude, but they dinna answer and I could na hear anything."

"It's okay, Scotty. Dr. McCoy will be glad of the visual confirmation. Consider yourself relieved."

"Aye, lassie. Pavel, make sure ye tell Janice about our little pool." Scotty headed off to Engineering.

"What pool, Pavel? What are we betting on now?"

"How long Meester Spock and Mees Uhura vill be in "Isolation Chamber." Closest time wins. Two replicator credits per wager."

"I'll take some of that action." Janice picked up Scotty's "bookie" PADD and a stylus and wrote her name, and then her guess next to it in days, hours, and minutes. She and Pavel played Chinese Checkers for awhile, each winning two games. Then they read journals each had downloaded to their PADDs until it was time for the check-in. Pavel pressed the comm button.

"Mees Uhura, es ewerything okay?"

Nyota answered, giggling "Yes, Pavel. We are fine." More laughter could be heard in the background, male laughter.

"Good. Ve vill check-in again in two hours. Pavel out."

"Pavel, they were laughing. Maybe they were having a "tickle fight." What do you think?"

"I can't eemagine such a thing. Eet ees a wery funny idea!" They both laughed.

* * *

Nyota was tickling him. Spock had never known he was ticklish, perhaps because no one had ever dared tickle him before. She had located sensitive spots on his sides, belly and feet. He laughed until he was out of breath, again a new experience. It seemed Pon Farr heightened every emotion, every sensation. Nyota could feel all of this through their bond. Well, sauce for the goose,... Spock assaulted the bottom of Nyota's right foot. She squealed with laughter.

* * *

Sulu came to relieve Chekov. He brought donuts and coffee. Janice told him about the wagers and he placed one of his own. Janice had just shoved a donut in her mouth when the alarm went off on her PADD, signaling the time for another check-in.

"Nyota, it's Hikaru. How's it going in there? "

"Oh, oomph....I'm ….fine.

Growl. "She is mine. Do not disturb us!"

"Nyota?"

"I'm really fine, Hikaru. Don't worry."

"Okay. Sulu out."

"Wow, Janice. That sounded, um, intense."

"Hikaru, I have a friend Shirley who has a friend Paula who has a Vulcan boyfriend. Shirley says they once disappeared for a whole week. When they got back, Paula looked like she'd fought off a squadron of Klingons. Apparently Vulcans are biters."

"No way. Not Spock. He doesn't even hold her hand in public. Vulcans seem so reserved. It's hard to imagine them making little Vulcans, but I guess they come from someplace. Storks aren't really logical."

* * *

Oh no, the "marking" thing again. Nyota was covered in bites and hickeys, Spock even more so. He really seemed to get off on this. The latest round was prompted by the check-in call. Now he was begging her to mark him with her nails, hard and then harder. "Mark me! Show them I am yours!" He wasn't satisfied until she drew blood.

* * *

Nyota did not answer the next check-in. Sulu opened the comm link and heard snoring. It sounded female. He wouldn't have to activate the camera. Good, because he really didn't want to see. He let Janice sleep until Christine came to relieve her. Christine brought sandwiches and coffee.

When Bones came to relieve Sulu, Nyota did not answer the check-in. They heard nothing on the open comm link. Bones turned on the camera. Nyota lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Spock was sitting up, tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Spock awoke. Nyota was still sleeping. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, then tried to drink some. It would not stay down. In the mirror he saw where Nyota had bitten him and the gouges from her nails, filled with dried green blood. What must she look like? He had to know.

He walked to the bed and uncovered her. The sheets were streaked with blood, mostly green. On the side of Nyota's neck was a large bite mark, a trail of red dried blood ran down her shoulder. He covered her back up. He could not look at what he had done. Spock sat on the bed, silently crying. Spasms of remorse wracked his body.

Nyota awoke and took him in her arms. She dried his tears and rocked him like a child. "It's okay, baby. It's really okay." She made him lie down, and covered him with the blanket. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

The fourth night was the worst of all. She had restrained him at one point, but he broke free. Finally, he slept. Nyota and Spock were both so exhausted that they didn't hear the check-in call. Jim didn't hear anything when he opened the comm link, so he switched on the camera. He and Christine could not see if Nyota was breathing. There was no choice but to use the access code. Jim burst into the room, phaser in hand.

Spock heard him and woke up. He had Jim by the throat, yelling "She is mine! You shall not touch her again!" before either really understood what was happening. Nyota finally awoke and got Spock to snap out of it. There was a moment of very awkward silence as they all stood there, Spock naked, Kirk with his weapon, Nyota wrapped in a sheet, and a terrified Christine in the doorway.

"Spock, I'm sorry. You didn't answer and we couldn't see if Nyota was even breathing. We had no choice."

"Jim, I understand. Please forgive my outburst." Nyota had thrown Spock a blanket, which he wrapped himself in. "Nyota's safety comes first. I thank you for your diligence. You truly are a friend."

"You're welcome, buddy. Try to go back to sleep. Goodnight." Jim and Christine beat a hasty retreat.

Wen they got back in the room next door, both heaved huge sighs.

"Captain, that was the weirdest thing I've ever witnessed in my life. How about you?"

"Nope, not even close." Jim thought about his mind meld with the elder Spock on Delta Vega. Now that was weird!

* * *

In the morning of the fifth day, Spock seemed a lot calmer. He was able to keep water and some light broth down. He and Nyota even got dressed, then asked for McCoy to pay them a visit to draw some blood work. Bones took the opportunity to give them both the once over. Nyota was in better shape than he expected, although it would be awhile before she could walk totally upright. Most of her bruising was superficial, except for one very nasty bite mark on her neck. That would require several sessions with the dermal stimulator.

Spock was another matter. He was severely dehydrated, and he had lost at least five kilos. That was a big loss for someone of such slim build. He would need nutritional supplements. But his temperature was almost back to normal and he no longer seemed aggressive.

"Okay, you lovebirds, here's the deal. I'm gonna run these tests STAT. I'm guessing that you'll need to stay in your love nest for another twenty-four hours. After that, I'm gonna keep you on medical leave for another forty-eight. By that time, the ship will be at the Terran Spacedock for a computer upgrade. You will be taking some shore leave. That is not a request."

"Spock, I'm gonna start you on nutritional supplements. You've lost a lot of weight."

"Yes, Doctor. We will obey your orders."

* * *

They made love several more times during that twenty-fours, and it was just that, making love. There was less urgency and no blood drawn, just mutual pleasure and connection. Spock's fever had passed. He was able to eat. They listened to music and even watched some cartoons. Nyota had to explain most of these to Spock. He did not see the humor in them.

They emerged from the "honeymoon suite" after six day, five hours and twenty-seven minutes. Chekov was ecstatic, as he had only been off by thirty-two minutes. He promptly replicated himself a pizza and went off to find Sulu. He intended to share while he gloated.

* * *

Spock returned to his own quarters, closing down the bond to give Nyota some rest. He took a rare water shower, as had been prescribed by Bones. "It'll be good for your sore muscles and those claw marks on your back." He had not put any clothes in the refresher since starting Pon Farr. He was chagrined to discover himself down to one clean set of pajamas, the ones his young "nephew" Jason had given him for his birthday. (Jason was actually his cousin Sirin's son.) They were dark green with little dinosaurs on the pants. The top had a Tyrannosaurus Rex in full roar. Since he was not expecting company, he guessed it did not matter what he wore. Spock put on T. Rex and dumped his clothes in the refresher. Then he lay down on his bed with a book.

He must have dozed off. Spock seldom did that, but he was still very tired. He awoke to a presence standing next to the bed. Nyota had slipped into his quarters. She was gazing at him.

"Spock, you closed the bond. Why did you do that? Are you tired of me already?"

"No, Nyota. I thought it might be exhausting for you, that you might need a rest from me and your ordeal."

"You are not an ordeal. You are my bond-mate. I love you. And I'm spending the next two days right here. So move over!"

Spock did as she asked. When he lifted the covers to let her in, Nyota burst into hysterical laughter. Through their bond, he discovered why. "_My bond-mate wears dinosaur jammies!"_

"_Only when all his other ones are dirty."_ Spock showed her the memory of Jason giving him these special pajamas a week after he had taken the small boy to the San Francisco Natural History Museum.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Spock promised to take her to meet Sirin, Rachel, and their children when they visited Terra in a few days. _We must also tell my father of our bonding._

_Okay. 'Night. Love you. _

_I cherish thee, beloved. _

Nyota snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep. Through the bond he saw her dream about the two of them and a swimming pool full of lemon jello. He found the notion fascinating.


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own Star Trek, still no profit, still hoping!

**The Exclusive Club**

The Tuesday Evening Tradition had started during Spock's last year as a cadet. He and his cousin Sirin had reconnected after the Vulcan healer/physician had treated him for a concussion following a skating injury. From that time on, the two cousins got together whenever possible, either in person, or via subspace communication.

The Enterprise would be in Spacedock for a week, getting another round of computer upgrades. So far, Spock and Nyota had spent the first two days in a rather nice hotel, sleeping in late and eating room service meals. Last night they had dined with Sarek at the Vulcan Embassy and told him of their bonding. In turn, Sarek informed them of his own impending bonding. He gave them a trunk with items Amanda had set aside for Spock, including Amanda's engagement ring. Spock had promptly given it to Nyota.

They had spent the day shopping leisurely and visiting a few old friends. This evening being Tuesday, they would spend it with Sirin and his family. After freshening up a bit at their hotel, Spock and Nyota took a taxi to Sirin and Rachel's home. It had once been a duplex, but when the owner, old Mr. Quackenbush passed away, the family bought the house and had it converted to a single-family dwelling. The neighborhood was quiet and child-friendly. There were many inter-species families living here.

Nyota was surprised to see Spock had his own access code to the house. He really must have spent a lot of time here. They had just entered when Spock was attacked by a small biped, roughly one meter tall, who grabbed him by his legs. The creature had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and pointed ears.

"Uncle Spock! Uncle Spock! Is that your girlfriend? Did you bring me some space rocks? Do you really work with Captain Kirk?"

"Calm down, Jason. One question at a time, please. Yes, this is Miss Nyota, my "girlfriend". Spock reached into his pockets and gave Jason a handful of pebbles, all of which had been carefully cleaned and decontaminated, picked up from various planets. "Here are your "space rocks." This one is an Aldebaran shell-mouth fossil. Yes, I do work with Captain Kirk. So does Miss Nyota."

"Wow! Mom said you should make yourself at home. Hannah needs a diaper. Dad isn't back from the hospital yet. Nana Esther is on her way." Jason led them to the family room. "Thanks for the neat rocks. And for the telescope for my birthday."

"You are most welcome. Where is Ivan?" Spock looked around the family room.

"Mom moved him to the den, so that he wouldn't say rude things to your girlfriend. Ivan knows lots of bad words."

Nyota looked at Spock quizzically. He explained. "Ivan is a orange Rigellian parrot. Sirin got him from a former house mate who got him from a Ferengi trader. He has a very colorful vocabulary, which he likes to use particularly in the presence of females"

"Really! Spock, I've got to meet him. He sounds interesting!"

"Come on, Miss Nyota. I'll show you."

Nyota and Spock followed Jason to the den. Ivan was on his perch.

"Awwk! Awwk! Hi Spock! Ooh, hot chick! Give us a kiss!"

"Ivan. Mind your manners!" Rachel stood in the doorway, with Hannah on her hip. Nyota could see where Jason got his wavy hair and green eyes. Rachel was a beauty. Hannah was adorable, with black hair, brown eyes, and of course pointed ears.

"Nyota, meet Rachel and Hannah."

"Hello, Rachel. Your children are just beautiful and your home is very inviting."

"Thank you, Nyota. Would you two like to play with Hannah while I tend to dinner. Don't let her grab your earrings. She's really strong. Sirin had an emergency hip repair. He should be here soon."

Nyota removed her earrings and reached for Hannah, who came willingly. Nyota tickled Hannah's tummy and gave her a squeeze. Hannah promptly spit up all over Nyota's new blouse.

Nyota just laughed. "I forgot these things erupt on contact! I don't suppose you know where I could get a damp towel, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Spock got Nyota a damp towel from the bathroom, thankful that he had not been holding Hannah when she did her geyser impression. Nyota handed Spock the baby and cleaned herself up. Spock was careful not to squeeze Hannah. They returned to the family room and found both Esther and Sirin, who looked for all the world like a somewhat older, slightly heavier Spock! Jason made introductions.

"Nana, that's Miss Nyota, Uncle Spock's girlfriend. Miss Nyota, this is Nana and my dad."

"Nyota, welcome to our home. My cousin speaks very highly of you."

"As he should, you are such a beauty. I'm Esther, Rachel's mom." Esther took Nyota's hand. "My, what a beautiful ring."

"Thank you. It belonged to Spock's mother."

"So our boy's got himself engaged. It's about time you found yourself a nice girl and settled down, dear. Your mother would be very happy for you."

"Thank you, Esther. I believe she would be."

"You're still too skinny, though."

* * *

Spock and Nyota ate until they both thought they would burst. Apparently Rachel and Esther did not think food was available on starships. After dinner, Sirin took his cousin to the guest room, wanting to be sure Spock had not suffered any of the possible complications of Pon Farr. Siren gave Spock a clean bill of health and the reassurance that the next time he experienced the "fires", they would not be so intense. Spock had been very concerned about his behavior during that time, so he confided in his cousin. Sirin assured him that all he had experienced was well within the normal range.

Meanwhile, the ladies were having a lovely visit. Nyota enjoyed playing with Hannah and Jason. She imagined how Spock must have looked as a baby. It was pleasant to sit in the company of other women and just talk about "girl things." Recipes, fashions, men, and babies. Babies, maybe someday...

While Esther put Jason to bed, Nyota and Rachel quietly discussed Pon Farr. Rachel's experience had not been quite as grueling as Nyota's. Sirin had been twelve years older than Spock and had passed through the "fires" a few more times.

"It will be easier next time, Nyota." Rachel gave her a hug. "I'm glad Spock has you. He may be all logic and duty on the outside, but he's a softie on the inside."

"I've noticed!"

"I've got a great idea. I have tomorrow off. You could use a little pampering. Why don't we girls have a "spa" morning, and then have lunch with some friends of mine who also have Vulcan bondmates? Spock and Sirin would probably enjoy tinkering with their Harleys. Jason has school. I can get a sitter for Hannah. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's ask the guys."

The "guys", who walked in about the time Rachel mentioned Harleys, were all for it.

Nyota looked at Spock, eyebrows raised. "Harley? You never told me you had a Harley!"

"Nyota, I have a Harley." She smacked him on the arm.

* * *

Nyota and Rachel had enjoyed the hot tub, sauna and full-body massages. Lee's Day Spa was a little slice of heaven. These pleasures were followed by a shampoo and hair-braiding. Rachel got an elaborate French braid, while Nyota had her hair done in dozens of narrow braids, each tipped with gold beads. They finished up with a manicure and pedicure with foot massage. It was all very relaxing. The "girls" had a hard time saying goodbye to the plush robes and soft slippers, but it was time to meet Rachel's friends for lunch. They got dressed and walked three blocks to Wong's.

"Nyota, I hope you like Chinese food. Wong's is the unofficial "watering hole" for inter-species couples in San Francisco. It's owned by my friend Lynne's dad."

"Greetings, Dr. Rachel. I have nice corner table for you. Lynne is dropping little Sloan off with my wife. The others should be on their way. I will have someone bring you tea."

"Thank you, Mr. Wong. That would be lovely. Oh, Mr, Wong, this is Nyota Uhura, Spock's fiancee."

"How wonderful. I am very happy for you both. I have known Spock since he was a small child. His parents used to bring him here. I was very sad to hear about Amanda's death. I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Mr. Wong."

Mr. Wong was no sooner gone than Lynne appeared, looking a little harried.

"Hi, Nyota. I'm Lynne Wong. Sloan and I have had a rough morning. He's eight months old and teething. Shinn, my husband, is on New Vulcan, working on water systems. He's been gone for two weeks, so it's been kind of rough. Sloan doesn't understand where his "Sa-sa" is."

A waitress arrived and poured their tea. A few minutes later, Paula and Chalise walked in. There was another round of introductions. Nyota learned that Paula, a cardiologist was bonded to Trethis, a professor of Interstellar History at Berkeley. Chalise, owner of a nursery and greenhouse business, had recently bonded with Trevin, the new Head Groundskeeper at the Vulcan Embassy. The two had been dating for years.

Lynne ordered them the special lunch for five, which consisted of ten different main dishes plus rice and noodles. She talked about the early years with Shinn, and the compromises each of them had made. Nyota felt Lynne's pain when she told of the two babies she had lost before finally being blessed with Sloan. Shinn came from a very progressive family who were accepting of Lynne and Sloan. Unfortunately, they had all perished in the Genocide.

Paula shared her unfortunate post-Pon Farr experience. A colleague at San Francisco General had seen Paula's bruises and nearly had Trethis arrested for domestic abuse. Only Sirin's intervention and explanation prevented him being hauled away by the police.

Chalise told of a secret relationship with Trevin. He had been ashamed, not of her but of a hand defect he had been born with. Trevin was missing half of one pinky finger. Many of Trevin's family had informed him that the genetically imperfect should not bond because they must not reproduce. Now that all of Trevin's family was gone, their opinions no longer mattered.

Rachel had a very different story. She and Sirin had fallen for each other fast, bonding and marrying within a few months of their first meeting. Jason was born before their first anniversary. Most of their colleagues had been supportive of the relationship, as had been Rachel's mother. Sirin had been estranged from his family, except for his cousin Spock. Most of his family had perished. Recently he had reconciled with his Uncle Sarek, but had yet to do so with his Grandmother T'Pau.

Nyota listened and was thankful. Thankful that her family and Sarek had been accepting of the bond. Thankful for the support she and Spock had gotten from the Enterprise crew and from Admiral Pike. Thankful for surviving Pon Farr with only minor injuries and mostly just thankful for Spock.

Nyota shared the story of how they had been instructor and student, and then she became his teaching assistant. Their relationship grew over shared meals and shared interests. They had called it friendship, although both knew it to be something more. They had not acted on those feelings until the Narada incident drove them into each others arms. Their early days were marked by sorrow, angst, and misunderstandings, but also by a love that had grown and would not be denied.

The women listened to her story, crying, nodding their heads. Love, that was what it was all about. They were all in love with men who loved them back, even if they could not express it in in words. That was one of the hardest things about loving a Vulcan, not hearing the words. They all understood and they would welcome her into their "exclusive club."

* * *

Sirin and Spock had actually done very little work on the motorcycles, deciding instead to go for a ride. They rode to Berkeley and met Trethis for lunch at a vegan cafe. He also owned a vintage Harley. After they had discussed everything from fuel sources to helmets, the topic somehow changed to females, more specifically Terran females.

Trethis congratulated Spock on his bonding. "I have only this advice for you, young one. Even though Nyota now shares your mind and knows your true feelings, she is still a Terran female. She needs to hear you express yourself in words. This is difficult, but it is necessary. It will save you much trouble and misunderstanding."

Sirin concurred with Trethis. Spock nodded his comprehension.

"My father told me something similar the other night."

The three males shared a cup of tea, and Spock was welcomed as a new member of a very "exclusive club."

* * *

Spock and Nyota traveled back to the hotel on the Harley. It was early autumn, so the evening was relatively warm. She held him around the waist as they rode, both enjoying the closeness. After they had parked the motorcycle in the hotel garage, they walked into the lobby to catch the elevator to their room. Once inside the lift, and having established that they were alone, Nyota grabbed him and kissed him.

"_I love you"_ she told him through their bond.

"I love you, too" he said aloud.

A/N:

Read _Announcements_ to check out Spock and Nyota's meeting with Sarek


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own them, still poor!

**Don't Make Me Over **

They had enjoyed a lovely dinner in the hotel dining room, followed by "dessert" in their room, a shower, and then more "dessert". Spock was suddenly all about new techniques and experiences. Nyota wished she knew where he was getting his information, but he had "no comment on the matter."

Too bad, because a thank you note would definitely be in order.

They slept in late, and had room service bring them breakfast. There were two important items on the agenda today. The first was lunch with Sarek, who would be returning to New Vulcan tonight, to have his first meeting with T'Sela. The other was a clothes shopping expedition. Spock did not really like purchasing clothing. He felt it a waste of time to shop for items that wore out and had to be replaced. Nyota enjoyed hunting for bargains. This would be an area of their relationship calling for compromise.

After breakfast, Nyota showered and put on a modest blouse and skirt outfit, at least modest by 23rd century Terran standards. The blouse showed no cleavage and the skirt reached nearly to her knees. It covered a lot more than her red uniform. However, she could sense through their bond that Spock did not quite approve. Now that she was "his", he wished she would cover up a little more. Logically, there was no need for her to attract other men.

Spock showered next, then changed into black trousers, a black turtleneck, and a gray sweater. It seemed most of the items of his wardrobe were either black or gray, even his underwear. He found this both simple and logical. One need not be concerned about whether things matched. Besides, it was a Vulcan cultural norm to dress in dark neutrals and "earth tones." Nyota thought Spock needed a little color in his life. He did not understand what purpose that would serve.

They sat on the sofa next together drinking tea, each making a shopping list on a PADD. After about half an hour, Nyota interrupted the silence.

"I'll show you my list if you show me yours."

"I see no reason not to. Here."

**Spock's list:**

1 pair jeans, black

1 pair casual trousers, black

1 pair dress trousers, black

2 turtlenecks, gray and black

2 casual shirts, long-sleeved

1 sweater, black

1 dress jacket, gray

6 pairs of socks, black

6 pairs of boxers, black or gray

6 T-shirts, black or gray

Nyota groaned. "Beloved, even when you're not in Starfleet issue, you're still in uniform."

"I do not understand why this is a problem. You said that you had always found my gray instructor's uniform "sexy", did you not?"

"I did and I meant it. Your blue uniform shirt is sexy, too. It brings out your brown eyes. Maybe we could find you a navy blue sweater. It would go well with black or gray."

"I shall consider it." Nyota handed him back his PADD. He added "1 sweater, navy blue?". "May I see your list?" Nyota handed Spock her PADD.

**Nyota's list:**

Cocktail dress

jeans

1 pair casual pants

1 pair dress pants

1 dressy skirt

3 casual tops

2 dressy tops

1 pair running shoes

1 pair black dress sandals

6 pairs of socks

12 pairs of panties

6 bras

lingerie

"Nyota, your list is not very specific. You do not state style or color."

"That's true. I won't know what I want until I see it."

"Your method of shopping seems time consuming and inefficient."

"Perhaps, but it is also fun."

Spock shook his head. "Most illogical."

"Better get used to it."

* * *

Spock sat on a bench near the food court of the large indoor retail complex, waiting for Nyota. She had told him that he might not be comfortable shopping in T_he Orion Woman's Secret._ Judging from the merchandise he saw in the window, she was probably correct. Finally she exited the store with a large, plain shopping bag.

"May I ask what you purchased, beloved?"

"You may ask, but I won't tell! I may let you see some of it later, though. We need to hurry if we're going to meet your father on time."

"Fortunately, the restaurant is in this complex." They hurried through the corridor and saw Sarek arriving as well. They greeted each other and went inside the East Indian Vegan Cafe. The proprietor recognized Sarek, so they were seated right away. Sarek ordered vegetable curry and brown rice for them all.

"It seems you two have been running errands."

"Shopping for clothes. It is a disagreeable task, at least for me. Nyota enjoys "the hunt." I do not grasp the concept."

Sarek was highly amused. He recalled his first shopping expedition with Amanda. She had tried on dresses for their engagement party for two hours, finally leaving the store with nothing. It had been very frustrating for both of them.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance. I had wanted to do a little something for you by way of a gift. Your mother would have wanted to "spoil you" a little. I think appointments with the personal shoppers at Van Campen's would be appropriate. It would be my treat, and I will not be dissuaded."

"Thank you, Father. This is most considerate of you."

"I will step outside for a moment to make the arrangements." Sarek was greatly vexed by people who used their comm units in restaurants. Besides, he wanted to make sure the store staff added a few luxury items to Spock and Nyota's lists. Amanda had said that money was like manure. It does no good unless you spread it around. He made a call to Orlene, the Principal Personal Shopper. She made appointments for them both and noted all of the Ambassador's instructions.

"You both have appointments for 1400 hours at Van Campen's. It is on my way, so I can have my driver drop you off."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ambassador, I mean Father." She gave Sarek a huge grin.

"You are most welcome, my daughter."

* * *

Stohl, the Embassy's head driver picked them up in a sleek, black ground car. He dropped them off at Van Campen's. "Please call when you are ready to return to your hotel. I will hang on to your packages so you need not be burdened."

At the door, they were met by none other than Orlene Van Campen herself. She lead them to a large, well-lit room with Victorian decor, and indicated that they should be seated in the overstuffed armchairs. A server brought tea. When Orlene was satisfied as to their comfort, she rang a buzzer.

"This is Laura. She will be shopping for Miss Uhura today. Bryan will be shopping for you, Commander. May I please have your lists?" The pair handed over their PADDs.

"I will need some approximate size information. It will speed the process along." She handed the PADDs back to them so they could provide the required information. Once that was done, she handed the lists to her assistants.

Orlene examined Nyota's face and coloring closely. "Warm, bright colors would suit you best, I believe. You are such a beauty." Nyota blushed.

She moved on to Spock, giving him the same scrutiny. "Cool, saturated colors and dark neutrals. Navy, charcoal gray, and chocolate brown. What beautiful eyes you have. You two make a truly stunning couple."

While her assistants selected items for their approval, Orlene chatted with the young couple and learned their interests. A third assistant brought Spock shoes and boots to try on.

"I did not request these items. There must be some mistake."

"These were requested by the Ambassador. He knows footwear in your size is hard to come by."

"Very true." Spock found a pair of black loafers and some dress boots that fit perfectly.

In short order, all the items of their lists appeared, plus several suggested by Orlene and a few more ordered by Sarek. Some of the items needed to be tried on.

Nyota was simply gorgeous in a coral-colored cocktail dress that accented every curve. Sarek had ordered strands of pearls and jade for her, with matching earrings. She took Spock's breath away. Orlene smiled at her success.

At Orlene's insistence, Spock tried on charcoal gray dress pants with a royal blue banded-collar shirt and gray tweed jacket. Nyota stood looking at him, her jaw nearly dropping to her chest.

Again, Orlene smiled. Time for a little psychology.

"Commander, do you remember your reaction when you first saw Nyota in that dress?"

"Yes." Rapid pulse, shallow breathing, dilated pupils----how could he forget?

"That is the same reaction she is having to you right now. Packaging makes a difference."

"I will take these clothes, Miss Orlene." Suddenly, it all made sense. Dressing to please one's mate seemed highly logical. Nyota's response indicated that he might be "rewarded" later. He also took the blue jeans, denim jacket, and burgandy shirt she suggested.

In addition to her list, Nyota had two outfits that were just modest enough to please Spock, but that didn't make her feel like an old lady. They were a very nice compromise. Orlene definitely knew her job and derived great satisfaction from it. She had been a Personal Shopper for over thirty years. Sarek and Amanda had been one of her favorite couples. She considred herself a type of retail marriage counselor.

Orlene tallied the purchased and had them wrapped, except for the items which required tailoring. Those would be delivered to their hotel tomorrow.

Spock contacted Stohl and arranged for their transport. It had been a most enjoyable afternoon.

* * *

They dressed in new casual clothing and had dinner at Wong's. When they returned to their hotel room, Nyota made Spock sit on the sofa. She showered and told him to close his eyes. She slipped under the bed covers.

"Now, you go take a shower and put on what you find hanging in the bathroom."

He complied, and returned several minutes later in a pair of royal blue silk pajama bottoms. Spock walked over to the bed, and pulled back the covers. Nyota was wearing a hot pink satin gown. Packaging did indeed make a difference.

Packages were meant to be unwrapped.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters. I make no profit.

**The Bad With The Good**

Spock kept waiting for it. He knew something would happen to mar their bliss, something that would be a blemish on an otherwise perfect shore leave. He had never been so happy in his life. He and Nyota had bonded, Pon Farr had not killed either one of them, and Sarek was accepting of the relationship. Spock knew something unpleasant must occur soon. He was not superstitious, just realistic.

They had heard a few whispered remarks. "She must be living out her Tolkien fantasy. Found herself an elf." "I wonder if he has a fluffy tail to go with those ears." "That's the biggest leprechaun I've ever seen. I wonder if he came with a pot of gold."

Spock had heard similar insults all of his life. He was usually able to ignore them. As a child and an adolescent on his home world of Vulcan, he was singled out for abuse because of his Human mother. On Terra, his Vulcan heritage made him stand out in most any crowd.

Spock and Nyota had discussed the issue of prejudice at great length. He told her of all the difficulties his family faced because of it, not just on Vulcan and Terra, but on other worlds. Spock's father Sarek was a diplomat. Whenever possible, he had taken Amanda and Spock with him on his travels. The inter-species family had not always received a warm reception.

* * *

It was their last full day of leave. They started out at dawn, deciding to take the motorcycle and drive south along the California coastline. It was so peaceful and pleasant, just the road, the wind, the scenery, and the love they shared with each other through their bond. Spock enjoyed the embrace of Nyota's arms around his waist. She enjoyed the luxury of his warmth. On a deserted stretch of road, Spock taught Nyota how to drive the bike. They both found the reversal of positions interesting.

They stopped periodically to rest. Nyota had not seen sea lions up close before, so they sat on a beach and observed them for quite awhile. At another spot, they waded along the shore, simply holding hands and watching the waves crash over the rocks.

When Nyota's stomach started to growl, Spock decided it would be best to turn around and make for a restaurant they had passed several kilometers back. They could eat there and be back in San Francisco before nightfall.

The restaurant could not have had a more ideal location. It sat on a hill, overlooking the ocean. There was plenty of parking. Spock noted numerous other motorcycles in the lot. Diners could take their meals inside or in one of the many small "outdoor" rooms. These were semi-private garden areas, decorated with baskets of hanging plants, bird baths, and hummingbird feeders. They parked the bike and walked to the door, where they were met by the hostess.

"Welcome to Paradise. Would you like to dine inside or al fresco?"

"Al fresco, without a doubt. This is just so beautiful." Nyota was excited and so hungry. Spock could feel her hunger and it triggered his own.

The hostess led them to a semi-secluded area along a path that led up the hill. She seated them at a table near a fountain and a large bamboo wind chime. As they sat reading the menus, a hummingbird came and took a drink from the fountain. Nyota was enchanted. She grabbed Spock's hand. _"Look!"_ she told him through the bond.

As Spock turned to watch the little bird, he was struck with a rock in the back of the head. He spun around to face his attacker.

"Filthy, bloody Vulcan. You've lost your own world, so now you're here to take over ours. That's been your goal all along, ever since first contact. Its not enough that you've meddled in our politics, now you're stealing our women as well. You pissed the Romulans off enough that they blew the lot of you to kingdom come. And then they came after us."

The angry man continued pelting Spock with rocks during his entire tirade. Spock ducked to evade him, but a rock struck him in the temple, causing his collapse. There was a lot of blood. Nyota screamed for help, and cradled Spock's head in her lap.

Four men in cyclist's leathers came running. Spock's attacker had picked up more rocks from the landscaping and was preparing to hurl them at Nyota. "Dirty, filthy Vulcans. They nearly got us all killed. This one has used his Vulcan mumbo-jumbo on one of our women. They'll probably produce half-breed monsters. You should be ashamed of yourself, girl!"

Two of the bikers grabbed the man, disarming him. A third rushed over to Spock and started checking his vitals. "Lewis, go get my medical bag off the bike. It's okay ma'am, I'm a doctor, Jack Wyatt. I don't think he's hurt too badly. Head wounds generally bleed a lot."

Nyota was crying. "You'll be all right, Spock my love."

"Spock, as in Commander Spock, the Starfleet officer that stopped the Romulan drill?" One of the bikers who had been holding the attacker now smacked him in the back of the head. "You moron! You just tried to kill the guy who helped save the planet. He and his lady friend are heroes."

By now, Lewis had returned with Jack's bag, as well as Mrs. Margolies, the restaurant's owner and two security personnel. The attacker was hauled away. Jack got the bleeding stopped and dressed the wound. Spock was able to sit up in a chair.

Mrs. Margolies was very apologetic. "I'm so sorry this has happened. Bert has been a regular customer for years. His wife was a Starfleet officer who died on board one of the ships destroyed by Nero. His grief has affected his mind. We'll see that he gets some help. Please allow me to provide your meals, all of you."

"Thank you. I do not intend to press charges against him." Spock understood about grief and anger, about being emotionally compromised. Nyota took his hand, then spoke.

"I don't think we've met every one yet. I'm Nyota, this is Spock. You are Dr. Jack, and that's Lewis. Who are you other two guys, our brave defenders?"

"I'm Reg and this is my boyfriend Hank. We're both Computer Science instructors at UC Davis. We've known Jack and Lewis for about three years. We go riding together every weekend when the weather is nice."

"I am pleased to meet you both, Reg and Hank. Thank you for your defensive maneuvers We have much in common. I taught a few Computer Science classes at Starfleet Academy, as well as Phonology and Vulcan language courses. Nyota was my Instructional Aide."

"Lewis is a psychiatrist and Jack is a thoracic surgeon at San Francisco General."

"San Francisco General? You might know my cousin Sirin."

"Know him? I used to live in the other half of his house. I gave him that crazy parrot. The bird doesn't want to leave the family now."

A server appeared to take their meal orders. While they waited for their food, another table and some chairs were set up next to the first. Spock contacted Sirin and informed him as to all that had taken place. Sirin insisted on speaking with Jack about Spock's injury. The two doctors decided that it would not be safe for Spock and Nyota to make the long drive back to San Francisco on the motorcycle. Sirin and Rachel would drive down to get them in the family vehicle, which had a rear storage compartment large enough for the bike. Sirin would be able to assess Spock's condition first hand. While they waited for family to arrive, Spock would be under a doctor's care. He and Nyota would also have pleasant company.

They passed the time leisurely eating their meals and talking about computers and technology. Then the conversation turned to bigotry. Spock was surprised to learn about the difficulties faced by same-sex couples. He knew sexual preference to be inborn, not a matter of choice. To be prejudiced against someone because of it made no more sense than biases against skin color, religion, or planetary origin. He also knew that Humans were not unique in such prejudices. The bigotry of certain high-ranking Vulcans against his own inter-species family and dual heritage was part of what had lead him to Starfleet. It all boiled down to the same thing. Reg and Hank, Jack and Lewis, Sarek and Amanda, Spock and Nyota, and countless others, all facing prejudice because of who they loved. It was the way the universe worked, but it did not make it right.

The couples all exchanged contact information. Reg knew a great bike shop where Spock could find parts for his Harley. Nyota told Lewis of a great Orion poet whose works he should read. They had made new friendships.

* * *

Sirin insisted on accompanying Spock and Nyota to their hotel room. He checked Spock over one more time, gave him some pain killers, and made him promise to check-in with Dr. McCoy when he got back to the Enterprise the following day.

"Sirin, I must ask a question."

"Spock, you are like a brother to me. You may ask me anything."

"Have you and Rachel faced much prejudice?"

"Yes. Sometimes more than we anticipated and from sources where we did not expect it. However, Rachel and I have found being together is worth anything we might have to endure from others. Rachel's mother Esther says that you can only fully appreciate joy if you have known sorrow. To delight in the good, you must have experienced the bad."

"Esther is a wise woman."

"Yes, she is." Sirin gathered his medical bag together. "Live long and prosper, cousin."

"Peace and long life, Sirin."

* * *

As he was drifting off to sleep in Nyota's arms, he told her "You are worth it. We are worth it. If being together means that we must accept the bad with the good, then I do so gladly."

"So do I, my love, so do I."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything, don't get paid.

**Small Steps**

Spock had a terrible headache. He had been struck in the head with a rock the previous day. His attacker was a grief-stricken widower, who wife died aboard a starship during Nero's attack on Vulcan. The man had assigned the blame to the Vulcans and gone after Spock simply because he was one. He would have attacked Nyota, too, had it not been for some good Samaritans. Spock and Nyota had made several new friends because of this incident. Good had come of evil.

He reached for the pain killers Sirin had given him the night before, only to find Nyota holding the bottle and a glass of water.

"I thought you might want these. You were groaning in your sleep and I could feel the pain through our bond. Hopefully knowing that I can feel what you feel will encourage you to take better care of yourself."

"That is sound logic, beloved. I can not fault it." Spock swallowed two of the tablets with the water. After several minutes the discomfort eased but did not entirely go away. Nyota ordered them breakfast and packed as much as possible. Spock would need to shower and dress in his uniform before they could truly finish.

"Spock, I don't think you're quite up to carrying all of your father's generosity back to the shuttle terminal. Perhaps we should get a cab." Nyota was referring to the luxurious shopping experience Sarek had treated them to. They had literally been waited on hand and foot by a personal shopper in an upscale department store.

"Again, most logical. I am definitely not at my best today." Their breakfast arrived and was most enjoyable. Spock got himself cleaned up and dressed. He did not even object when Nyota called the valet for help with the luggage. When they stopped in the lobby to settle up the bill, they discovered it had been paid by a "Mr. Sarek".

"I would say that he approves of our bonding, Nyota."

"I think I know what your mother saw in him."

A cab was waiting for them, and the valet loaded their luggage. It was a short ride to Starfleet Command and the shuttle terminal. Thankfully they would not have to carry their burdens too far. They caught the next shuttle to the Spacedock and were back on the Enterprise within an hour. They dropped their gear in their respective quarters and headed to sickbay to see Dr. McCoy.

He was not pleased to see Spock with a bandage on his head.

"Damn it, you went on leave to recover, not land yourself in sickbay. I swear sometimes you're as bad as Jim. Get your Vulcan butt up here on this exam bed. How did this happen?"

Nyota told their tale of woe as the good doctor scanned Spock's head. Next, he used the dermal regenerator to repair the damage to the skin. "You don't seem to have any permanent damage. It will probably leave a slight scar. You'll definitely have headache for a couple of days. Good thing you don't have a shift today."

"And Spock, Nyota I'm really sorry about what happened on your shore leave. I know sometimes I say stuff that might be construed as bigotry. I really don't mean anything by it. I'm that way with everyone."

"I surmised that , Doctor, but thank you."

* * *

Spock and Nyota each returned to their own quarters. While he was unpacking and putting things away, Spock cleaned out a dresser drawer for Nyota. She did the same for him. Though they were bond-mates, they were not prepared to reveal the nature of their relationship to the entire crew. They would do this gradually at their own pace.

* * *

At lunchtime, Nyota was having a meeting with her department, so Spock went to the Rec Room by himself. Seeing no empty tables, he at down with Scotty. They discussed warp coils and transporter theory for nearly an hour. Finally, Scotty went over to the replicator and ordered himself a Marmite sandwich.

"Laddie, have ye ever had Marmite?"

"I do not believe so."

"Oh, you'd know if ye had. People either love it or hate it. It's made from yeast extract and it's verra salty. Marmite is quite popular with Scottish vegans."

As a desert-dwelling Vulcan, Spock was quite naturally attracted to salty things. He decided to give Marmite a try on wheat toast, which he ate with a fork. It was love at first bite, or rather, he greatly appreciated both its taste and nutritional value.

"This is most excellent, Mr. Scott."

"Well, if ya liked that, next we'll try Vegemite. People say there's na much difference, but I disagree! It's amazin' what you can find to put in a sandwich!"

Marmite and transporter theory. Great friendships have been founded on less!

* * *

In the afternoon, Spock wanted to check out the seedlings growing in Bio Lab 3. The plants had been discovered on a planetary survey of a previously undiscovered arid world. They were non-toxic and the fruit and leaves were an excellent source of protein., not to mention quite tasty. He hoped they would prove useful on New Vulcan, as they were highly drought resistant and fast growing, an ideal food crop. He and Hikaru Sulu were growing them as a joint project, trying to simulate the conditions on the Vulcan colony. The helmsman enjoyed botany as a hobby.

Sulu was already there, examining their "babies." He seemed very pleased with the results.

"Commander, I think that they may actually grow better on New Vulcan than on their native planet. They seem to prefer a slightly more acidic soil." He handed Spock a PADD. "Here is the data comparing these plants to the ones we've planted in pH neutral soil."

Spock and Sulu passed two pleasant hours discussing the data and different ways they could enhance the plants' growth. The survivors of the Vulcan Genocide were facing many challenges on their new world. Their methods of agriculture would have to be somewhat modified from they had used in the past. Spock was eager to make good on a promise he had made to himself, to use his Starfleet career to assist his race.

"Mr. Sulu, I really appreciate you working with me on this. Helping to find a potential food source for my people holds great meaning for me."

"You are quite welcome, Commander. It means a lot to me, too."

* * *

At dinner time, Spock and Nyota were joined by Pavel Chekov. Of all the bridge officers, with the exception of Nyota, Spock had the best working relationship with Chekov. Spock admired his intelligence, quick thinking, and enthusiasm for his job.

Chekov appreciated the fact that Spock treated him as an equal, not a child. Perhaps the Commander would have a solution for his problem.

"Meester Spock, may I ask your adwice on something? I am hawing a problem vith some crew members picking on me . Some times it becomes a leetle physical."

"Bullying is not acceptable Mr. Chekov. These incidents should be reported to the Captain."

"I do not vish to appear as a small boy tattling to his parents. I vas vondering if there vas some technique of self defense you could show me?"

Spock considered for a moment. He remembered being bullied as a child and that reporting it to his parents only made the situation worse. Yes, he would help the Ensign.

"Perhaps I might show you a few suus mahna techniques that might prove helpful. It is a Vulcan martial art which takes years to master. However, there are some elementary moves which are quite useful in dealing with an attacker. We will find a time to work on this together in the gym."

"Thank you, Commander." Spock and Nyota were rewarded with a wide grin.

* * *

Nyota came to his quarters that night. She had unobtrusively brought a few personal items and some clothing. They leaned against the pillows on the bed, listening to some music and talking about their day.

"I am so proud of you. You are beginning to build relationships with the crew without compromising yourself or your beliefs. Spock, you are a good person and that is one of the reasons I love you so much."

Spock did not really know how to respond to this, except to hold her in his arms. However, when he leaned over to kiss her, the pain and throbbing in his head began anew. Through their bond, Nyota felt it, too.

Nyota rose and got Spock some pain meds. Then she started giggling.

"Something about this situation amuses you?" Was she laughing at his pain? No, he felt her sympathy and concern. But what was she laughing at?

"There's an old Terran saying: "Not tonight, dear, I have a headache." I think it applies in this situation."

"Sexual activity would seem to be unwise given the circumstances. Perhaps you could stay until I fall asleep."

As her answer to his request, Nyota curled up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. A few minutes later, the pain killers had done their job and Spock was resting comfortably. Nyota tucked the covers under his chin and slipped out the door.

* * *

Spock awoke after several hours. His head had begun to throb again. He did not wish for his pain to disturb Nyota's rest, but he needed to put something in his stomach before taking more pain medication. He considered his options. 0313 hours meant that the corridors would be deserted, the Officers' Lounge mostly likely empty. If he combed his hair, it would be acceptable to leave his quarters in the Academy-issue sweats he was wearing. He could get something to eat, take his meds, and return to bed with minimal disruption.

However, when he reached the Officer Lounge, he found it occupied by none other than the Captain. Kirk was attempting to play a six-string acoustic guitar. Spock nodded a greeting and ordered some soy milk from the replicator. He downed the pills with it.

Kirk was a little surprised to find his First Officer in sweats and barefoot. He'd never seen Spock out of uniform. The guy had huge feet!

"Can't sleep, Spock? Bones noted your injury on his daily report, but he didn't say what happened."

Kirk was within his rights as commanding officer to ask such a question. He would have to explain the incident. Spock sighed inaudibly, sat down across from the Captain, and told him the story.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that. Uhura didn't get hurt, did she?"

"No, she is fine, though a little shaken by the incident. I could not help but notice your guitar. Is it new?"

"Yeah. I always wanted one, but I could never afford it and had no place to keep it. I just bought it yesterday, right before the shop closed. Someplace called O'Grady's."

"O'Grady's Musician's Emporium in downtown San Francisco. My father used to take me there as a child. We would purchase supplies for the Vulcan harps he made."

"You spent time in San Francisco as a child?"

"Most years my family spent a few months living at the Vulcan Embassy. My mother and I would always return to Vulcan for my schooling, though. Captain, you seem to be having a little difficulty with your guitar. It does not seem to be properly tuned. May I assist you?"

"Spock, you play guitar? I would not have guessed that. What type? How did you learn to play?"

"I currently own a six-string electric. My cousin taught me to play while I was in my last year at the Academy. He is a physician at San Francisco General Hospital."

Spock explained the tuning process to Kirk, who was able to follow the instructions and do it himself.

"So, are you in a hurry to get back to bed, or can you show me some chords?"

"That would be agreeable, however I should like to return to my quarters and put on some socks. My feet are cold. I will also bring my own guitar so I can demonstrate the cords. It will be much easier if we each have one."

"That would be great. Thanks." Kirk had all kinds of questions he wanted to ask Spock about his childhood and upbringing, but he would not push. They were starting to get along, becoming friends.

It was a small step, but one in the right direction.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't Own Star Trek, I'm not making any profit.

A/N: Read Announcements to learn more about Nyota's engagement ring.

**Stiff Upper Lip**

He had given her a ring, not just any old ring. This one had been his mother Amanda's, given to her by Sarek when the couple got engaged. It was beautiful, a two-carat, heart-shaped emerald. Of course, she couldn't wear it. First of all, it wasn't practical. It would catch on the circuitry. Second, they hadn't made their relationship official public knowledge. Many of the crew knew, of course, and many more suspected. Spock and Nyota just weren't quite ready to go public yet.

Now they were bond-mates, their joining hastened because Spock had entered Pon Farr. Still, Nyota had no regrets, as she relished spending the rest of her life with Spock. Things got a little awkward at times, you had to expect that in a relationship, especially when the people involved came from not only different cultures, but different species as well.

Sometimes he felt she tried to push him too far, too fast. True, he had chosen a human bond-mate, but he could never be human. Sometimes she found him insensitive, other times he seemed to think himself somewhat superior. These were the issues they quarreled over. Thankfully, they did not quarrel often.

However, they had quarreled today at lunch time in the Rec Room. There were many witnesses. In a matter of hours the gossip spread to the whole ship.

"Wow, they really are a couple".

"Yeah, they had a tiff in the Rec Room."

"Really. Are they breaking up?"

"I don't think so. I wonder though, do you think they like, um, "get it on"?

"I don't know, but probably. They're both pretty hot. Wouldn't you like to be a fly on that wall!"

* * *

Spock did not like being angry with Nyota nor Nyota being angry with him. They could both feel the other's displeasure through their bond. The quarrel had been senseless. Nyota was helping Lt. Bryce plan her wedding, which would take place in a few months. There had been a problem with the food for the reception, which reduced the bride to tears. The mother of the groom had severe food allergies. They just could not come up with a workable plan.

"Nyota, it seems quite unreasonable that Lt. Brice should become upset over a change in the menu for an event."

"Spock, women start dreaming of and planning for their weddings for years. Usually before they even have a fiance, often while they are still little girls."

"That is most illogical. The chances of everything working out perfectly are small. Also, it would set one up for great disappointment if things turned out badly. Then there is the whole concept of such a wasteful expenditure on a single event. The Vulcan Bonding ceremony, on the other hand....

"Is quite logical, practical, and sensible, I'm sure. I bet it's also no fun."

"Why would it need to be "fun"? It is a solemn celebration of a commitment between two people, a logical joining of two minds."

"There is more to life than logic. There is joy and sharing!" Nyota stood, angry. "Great! I can see how much fun planning our wedding is going to be, if we have one!" She stomped off to the Communications Lab.

Spock sat there staring. They had quarreled in public, and now the whole crew would know the nature of their relationship. He was not pleased. Spock was not ashamed of his relationship with Nyota. However, they had both agreed that it would be easier to maintain proper professional decorum with the rest of the crew if personal matters were kept private. This of course would change once they were married and their bonding was recognized as official on New Vulcan.

* * *

His bridge shift was over for the day. After meditating and analyzing the conversation, Spock decided an apology was in order. He had once heard that chocolate and flowers were part of the accepted Terran atonement ritual. He obtained both of these items from Lt. Sanchez at the ship's commissary. Sanchez was chuckling as she charged the items to Spock's account.

"Is there something amusing about my purchases, Lieutenant?"

"It looks like some one might be in the dog house."

Spock was familiar with this idiom, and it truly expressed his situation. However, it was not the storekeeper's business.

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock took his purchases and left. He detested gossip.

When he reached Nyota's quarters, he pressed the buzzer outside the door. Although he certainly had her access code, this was not the time to just walk in unannounced. She opened the door, surprised at the sight of him standing there with chocolate and red roses, already in a crystal vase. Spock handed her his "atonement" gifts, which she readily accepted.

"Please come in, Commander."

"Thank you. Nyota, I have come to apologize. What I said about Lt. Brice's wedding plans and weddings in general was insensitive. Please forgive me."

"I accept your apology and need to make one of my own. I'm sorry I lost my temper and made the whole ship aware of our our romantic relationship. What should we do about the situation?"

"Perhaps we should begin planning our own bonding and wedding ceremonies. We will pass by New Vulcan in about two months time, once we have finished this survey mission. I will contact my father about it, if you are agreeable."

"Oh, I'm agreeable. We need to contact my parents, as well. I'm warning you, though. My parents will want to make a big production out of our wedding, and I have a lot of relatives."

"Understood. You are worth the "production", beloved. I have a few relatives you have not yet met, on my mother's side of the family. It may prove entertaining."

"I can hardly wait to meet them. You know, now that the whole ship knows about us, you may as well spend the night. Lt. Sanchez is a notorious gossip. Everyone probably thinks we're having wild make-up sex right now."

"It would be wrong to disappoint them. Perhaps I should stay, beloved."

"Spock, would you like some chocolate?"

* * *

The planetary survey continued on all three shifts. There was nothing unusual, they found no anomalies. Thankfully, they would never be aware of the pair of anomalies that had found them.

* * *

"Lesaan, another piece of space trash has deposited itself on our world. It comes from the vessel in orbit and scans us as we speak. I do not believe its primitive technology can detect us, but perhaps I should crush it to be safe."

"No, do not do that, Ilanil. They will just send down another piece of trash, or worse yet, beings to investigate the occurrence."

"Perhaps I should just reach out and crush the vessel as well. Why must these puny things bother us with their explorations and scans? Our world has nothing that they value. We wish to be left alone."

"I agree that they are annoying, Ilanil. However, remember what transpired the last time. We destroyed the ones who came, and hid their remains deep within the core of our other world. Still more came to try to discover what happened to the first ones. So many came that they nearly overpowered us. That is why we came to this world. Do you not remember?"

"Yes, Lesaan, I recall. What do you suggest we do, then?"

"Let us ignore their scan for now. We can go up above the atmosphere and observe these beings in their vessel undetected to determine their intentions. For once we would have something with which to occupy ourselves."

* * *

They were now more than a year and a half into their mission and shipboard morale was at an all-time low. The last month had been especially bad. They had been surveying some uncharted star systems, finding planet after planet, but none that would support Human or Vulcan life, or even be safe to explore in environmental suits. Day after day they updated charts, mapped planets, launched probes, and collected data. Even Spock had commented on the monotony.

He sat at his Science Officer's station, watching as data from yet another probe was downloaded. This information was nearly identical to that collected from the previous twenty-three planets. Jim walked up, glancing over Spock's shoulder, hoping to see something different.

"I believe this maybe what they mean when they refer to "the hind end of space." There is no significant difference in the mineral composition, flora, or fauna of any of these worlds."

"Okay, that's it!" thought Jim. "Even Spock is bored. We need a change of pace around here. No angry Romulans or giant amoebas. Just some fun." He'd bring it up at tonight's dinner meeting.

* * *

"Ilanil, it would seem that they have not detected us and have found nothing on our world that they value. They are no threat. We should leave them in peace as they are leaving us."

"They are interesting in a primitive way. I would like to observe them some more. They are so different from the last ones. There is more than one species represented on this vessel, seeming to co-exist in harmony. That is odd, as they are so un-evolved as to still have gender. For instance, those two there in the thing they call the turbo lift. I believe that they might be a breeding pair. I have never understood sexual reproduction The concept seems so messy. Perhaps if we continue to observe them, we might see a demonstration."

* * *

Nyota Uhura was feeling bored and frisky. It was almost the end of alpha shift, so she began to communicate these feelings to her bond-mate Spock. "_What do you say to a little afternoon delight, Commander?"_

"_I would say that it would make for a delightful afternoon."_

When the shift ended, they took the turbo lift to the deck where their quarters were located. They chose her quarters because they were closer. Once inside, clothing was quickly shed in an effort to make up for time lost in a boring pursuit.

Spock and Nyota did not know that Ilanil and Lesaan even existed, let alone that they were in the room watching.

* * *

"You were correct, Ilanil, it was messy. However, they certainly seemed to enjoy it."

"True. I consider my self educated in the matter now, Lesaan. However, let us hope that their breeding attempt was not successful. We do not need any more such creatures coming to annoy us. We should leave them for the time being."

* * *

Spock could not believe his eyes. Kirk had ordered baked lentils and spinach salad for the dinner meeting, with peach sorbet for dessert. No meat, no dairy, no finger food! Spock wondered if he was being "fattened up" for something. Well, he may as well enjoy the food. Perhaps eating two helpings of everything would help Kirk get the message as to what Spock considered acceptable food.

"So, who wants to share first?" Kirk asked, preparing himself for another round of "I'm more bored than you are".

"Share what? Nothing new is happening. No away missions, no babies being born. Nobody's even come down with a new and dangerous alien STD." Bones sounded truly annoyed at the latter.

"Doctor, are you actually saying that you look forward to crew members contracting alien sexually transmitted diseases?" Spock rose to get a third helping of lentils.

"Of course not, you pointy-eared hobgoblin. I'm just bored silly. You might want to take it easy on the lentils. They've been known to give a person gas."

"Doctor, I'm sure that may be true of those with inefficient digestive systems. I, however, am immune to such....."

"Gentlemen, if you please." The bickering stopped, and all eyes were focused on the captain. "Morale and boredom are exactly the issues I wanted to talk about tonight. We need a little diversion, a little fun. Let's hear some suggestions."

Scotty spoke up first. "We could have a big party."

Pavel agreed. "I vould like that."

Sulu groaned. "You two are such party animals. What you really mean is a big, drunken bash."

Nyota shook her head. "That would be fun for one day, but we need something that would capture people's attention for days, maybe even weeks. Something everybody could participate in, use their various talents."

"What do ya mean lassie, somethin' like puttin' on a play?"

"That's close, Scotty, but a single play happens once and then its over. I was thinking more of a dramatic or musical society."

"Say, now that might be fun. I once played Romeo in a med school Shakespeare production."

Kirk thought a moment. "What about a Gilbert and Sullivan society? There's a strong military tradition of them, especially at Starfleet Academy. I love Gilbert and Sullivan. Spock, you're awfully quiet. Nothing to say on the subject?"

"I have no opinion on the matter, Captain."

"Good, then you won't mind helping Uhura organize things. She used to be active in the Academy Choral Society."

"Yes, sir." The expression on Spock's face indicated that he would really rather chew his own leg off.

"Good. Well, now that's all I had for tonight. Everybody see Uhura and tell her how you'd like to help. I assume there will be auditions."

"Yes, Captain, we will hold auditions. Don't worry, we'll find something for everybody to do."

Spock sighed. At least he now knew what the "fattening up" had been for.

* * *

"Interesting, Lesaan, this music they are talking about. I am not certain if it is amusement or an art form. I believe we should make further study of these creatures."

"Yes, but we must not harm them. We do not want others of their kind sent here."

* * *

After the meeting, Kirk met for his weekly sub-space chat with Admiral Pike. After telling Pike about the tedium of the mission, he brought up the Gilbert and Sullivan idea. Pike roared with laughter.

"Jim, make sure Spock auditions. He won't want to, so you'll have to make it a direct order."

"Okay, but why Spock? I don't want him to hate me again. We're just starting to be friends."

"Why Spock? Because the kid has a fabulous voice, like a trained opera singer. Swears he's never had a lesson. Just learned by listening. He doesn't think it's a talent, just imitation. You've got to hear it to believe it. He once won an Elvis sound-alike contest."

"Okay. If he doesn't volunteer, I'll order him to do it. Catch you next week. Kirk out."

* * *

They had eleven more solar systems to explore in the sector, with at least a hundred planets contained in them and innumerable moons. This mission would never end. So when Uhura posted the notice for the Gilbert and Sullivan Society, there was quite a bit of interest. She chose _HMS _Pinafore for the first production. There were many volunteers for making costumes, designing sets, lighting, etc. However, people were a little reluctant to sign up for auditions.

When Nyota brought this up at the weekly meeting, Kirk seized his opportunity. He figured a way to order Spock to participate without singling him out.

"In the interest of morale, I am hereby ordering all department heads to audition for singing parts. See Uhura and sign up for a slot, people. I'll do it, too." Kirk could sing acceptably, but was fairly certain that he would not get a major role. He put his name in the first slot.

Nyota passed a PADD around the table. The officers grudgingly signed their names. Spock wrote his name in the very last available audition slot. Perhaps all the roles would be filled before Nyota got to him. He could live with a very minor role, or ideally just a spot in the chorus. He handed the PADD back to Nyota.

Nyota just smiled at him, for she knew Spock's "dirty little secret". He did not need a bucket in order to carry a had once heard him singing "Largo al factorum" along with a recording of Rossini's The Barber of Seville. He was alone, waiting for a data download from a probe late one night in the astrophysics lab, when she walked in on him. Spock would get a good part, all right. She would see to it.

* * *

Auditions began at 0800 hours the following morning. The Captain was up first. Nyota sat at a keyboard in the conference room and had him sing a few scales to determine his range. He was a second tenor, not spectacular. She recorded him singing some of "_A British Tar_" and told him he'd hear from her. Having nothing better to do at the moment, Kirk sat down to watch the action.

Pavel Chekov was next. He had a beautiful tenor voice. Nyota thought he would make a splendid Ralph Rackstraw, the young seaman who falls in love with the Captain's daughter. The only issue was his pronunciation. They'd have to work on that.

One by one, they all showed up. Scotty would make a good Admiral. Sulu was perfect for the Seargent of Marines. Nyota could not imagine anyone better suited than Bones to play disagreeable Dick Deadeye. She found someone for almost every part, casting her self as Josephine, the Captain's daughter. There was just one main part left, that of Bill Bobstay, the boatswain. Bill was very proper and concerned with people maintaining their proper station in life. She had only one person left to audition. That would be Spock, who judging from his demeanor, really must not want to do this.

"He must really be a bad singer", thought Bones. The doctor had sat down with his coffee next to Jim, expecting to be entertained by Spock's audition.

"Your turn to audition, Commander Spock." She made him sing his scales and found he could sing baritone to low tenor. His voice was actually quite pleasant so far. Certainly nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Let's have you sing "_For He Is An Englishman_", without the chorus echo.

Spock took a deep breath and began:

For he is an Englishman!

For he himself has said it,

And it's greatly to his credit,

That he is an Englishman!

For he might have been a Roosian,

A French, or Turk, or Proosian,

Or perhaps Itali-an!

But in spite of all temptations

To belong to other nations,

He remains an Englishman!

McCoy nearly choked on his coffee. Spock had sung the song beautifully, with perfect diction, like an opera singer, right down to the rolled R's.

"Good Lord, man! Why aren't you singing professionally? Why are you risking your neck and those pipes in space?"

"I beg your pardon, doctor. But there is no talent involved on my part. I am just mimicking what I have heard, just repeating sounds. I have had no training as a singer."

"Now you're just bragging."

"I am not." Poor Spock. His singing always had this effect on his Terran friends. It had been this way since his Academy days. He did not comprehend that his ability to perfectly sing something he had heard only once was a talent. He had always ascribed it to having a good memory. Also, he hated being the center of attention.

"Whatever." Kirk looked at Nyota. "I think we just found our boatswain."

"You better believe it."

"Okay, people. Back to work. We've got a planetary survey to conduct."

* * *

The first performance of the USS Enterprise's Gilbert and Sullivan Society was a huge success. Nyota and Pavel were particularly charming as the young romantic leads. Pavel's accent just made it all the cuter. Spock got through all his singing and speaking parts without dying from embarrassment. However, no one could accuse him of being a great actor.

Most importantly, morale had improved. Everyone had had a good time, except for Spock, though he managed to endure some good-natured teasing. Best of all, the gamma shift finished up the last of the planetary survey.

* * *

"Lesaan, that was a very strange form of entertainment. The creatures seemed to enjoy it, but if that is what they consider to be art, it is good that they are leaving."

"Yes, Ilanil. If I had to endure that again, I might change my mind about allowing them to live."

* * *

At breakfast in the Rec Room on the morning after the performance, a very curious thing happened. Kirk assembled all the bridge officers there early, except for Spock and Nyota. When the couple arrived for their morning meal, the captain had the assembled company stand at attention.

For in spite of all temptations,

To belong to other nations,

He remains a Vulcan man,

He re-mai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ains a Vulcan man!

Spock recognized their teasing as affectionate. It was also somewhat flattering. He had remained true to himself despite adapting to life among mostly Terrans. He'd kept his stiff upper lip.

A/N: Sorry this is so long! Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Own, No Profit!

**The Best Laid Plans**

After months oftedious scannning and data sifting, the planetary mapping survey was finally completed. They would be in New Vulcan orbit two weeks from today. It was time to call Sarek and arrange for a bonding ceremony. Nyota would be getting off watch in a few minutes and heading straight to Spock's quarters. It would be 1930 hours on New Vulcan, just after the evening meal. Sarek and T'Sela would most likely be at home.

After the call to New Vulcan, the couple would then contact Nyota's parents in Africa. They had already spoken on a few occasions about the wedding but needed to confirm their plans as the time drew closer. Both the Doctors Uhura were very excited. Nyota was nervous.

Spock did not look forward to these events. He disliked ceremonies, especially those where he would be the center of attention. He already considered Nyota to be his wife in every way that mattered.

* * *

"Another most excellent dinner, T'Sela. You are a very good cook."

"Thank you, Mother T'Pau. The fruit salad you brought made an excellent addition. Since I cooked and you made the dessert, it must be Sarek's turn to clean up."

"I have no objection, as I have been well fed." As he stood to begin his task, the comm link chimed. Sarek walked to the terminal and pressed a button. The screen was blank except for the UFP insignia.

"In-coming personal transmission from S'chn T'gai Spock. Will you accept?"

"I will accept." A second later, Spock and Nyota's faces were visible.

"Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, my children. To what do we owe the pleasure of this communication?"

"The Enterprise will be in New Vulcan orbit in two weeks. Nyota and I would like to formalize our bonding at this time. Would you be so kind as to discuss this with Grandmother T'Pau? "

"Your grandmother is here right now. Perhaps you should speak with her yourself. "

"Yes, that would be proper. Would you ask her to come to the comm unit?" Nyota is a little uneasy about this. Spock has her sit and holds her hand where it will not be visible to the viewers. Sarek returns with T'Pau.

"Good evening, Spock and Nyota. Thee wishes to speak with me?"

"Yes, Grandmother. We desire to formalize our bonding."

"Thee has already bonded "informally". When was this?" T'Pau knows this, of course. Sarek has told her. It is required of an Elder that such questions be asked.

"Thirteen months ago, of necessity."

"And thee has finally decided to have a bonding ceremony now. Is there a child on the way?"

Both Spock and Nyota stiffened at this question. Spock controlled his breathing and his anger. As an Elder, T'Pau was within her rights to ask this.

"No, there is no child on the way. We simply believe that it is time to have our union legitimized and the Enterprise will be visiting New Vulcan in two weeks time. Father and T'Sela will be home, so it seemed a convenient time. We will have a wedding on Terra shortly afterward."

"I assume there will be no challenge to the proceedings, then."

Nyota answered "There will be none."

"All seems to be in order, then. I will of course need to conduct the required interviews before the bonding. We will set up these appointments when thy exact arrival time is determined. Spock, notify thy father when thou knows it. I look forward to seeing thee and meeting thy bond-mate."

Farewells were exchanged, and the young couple signed off.

"Mother, was it absolutely necessary to ask them if there was a pregnancy?"

"It is a question that is required when uniting two who have already bonded. There is a slight chance of injury to the mind of the fetus. I know the question of a child crossed thy mind as well. Thee was somewhat disappointed when the answer was no, as was I. I would like to have a great grandchild before I grow much older. I am also hoping for more grandchildren." T'Pau gave Sarek a rather pointed look.

Sarek said nothing and headed back to the kitchen. T'Sela found a PADD and stylus. An un-challenged bonding was a simple affair, compared to almost any type of Terran wedding. However, there were still things to be done. She would contact Nyota tomorrow to see what the young woman was planning to wear for the bonding.

Spock had loaned his formal robes to Sarek for his bonding to T'Sela. Sarek had used them on numerous occasions since, so they were looking a bit worse for wear. Spock would need new robes. T'Sela would see to it.

* * *

Spock embraced Nyota. "It was my grandmother's duty to ask such a question. A bonding ceremony involves a temporary three-way meld which could do potential harm to a fetus. I should have anticipated that she would ask if you were pregnant. I am sorry, beloved. She intended no insult."

"Still, I will be glad when this is done. It's time to contact my parents now. They'll probably ask the same questions. Let's get it over with."

* * *

M'Umbha Uhura and her husband Alhamisi were having breakfast when the terminal in their kitchen signaled an incoming call from their daughter Nyota Uhura. They readily accepted it.

"Hello Mama and Baba. Spock and I will be having our formal bonding ceremony on New Vulcan in two weeks. It looks like everything is on schedule so far. The Enterprise should be returning to Terra in three weeks. Spock and I will have two weeks leave then."

M'Umbha looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes.

"Slow down, child! Are they charging you by the minute? Good morning to you both. You two are looking fine. The wedding plans are well in hand. We have a minister to perform the ceremony. It will take place at our home, as will the reception. Spock, I have the list of your relatives for invitations. We need to firm up the date."

"I am having my wedding dress and head wrap repaired for you, Nyota. Spock, what are you planning to wear for the ceremony?"

"I will wear my dress uniform, Dr. Uhura."

"Call me Mama, dear. Your dress uniform? I wish you'd reconsider. This is not a military ceremony."

"Then I will wear whatever you consider acceptable, Mama. My attire does not matter to me. I wish only to do honor to Nyota and her family."

"Find him something nice, Mama. He looks really good in black, blue or burgundy."

"I will daughter. It is very strange to plan a wedding without the bride or groom here to help. I hope you two will be happy with our efforts."

"Baba, you haven't said two words about the wedding plans. Aren't you happy about them?"

"I'm happy that my daughter is happy. I also know better than to get in your mother's way. Spock, it takes a brave man to marry into this family. I guess helping to save the planet qualifies you. Welcome, my son. Now, you two aren't hiding anything from us, such as a grandchild on the way?"

"No, Baba. We are not hiding anything of the kind. We would tell you."

"Good. However, we would not have been to upset if that were the case. After all, you have been bonded for some time."

Nyota rolled her eyes at her father.

"Okay, Mama. That's everything for now I'll call you back with Spock's measurements. Bye."

"Goodbye, children."

"Alhamisi Uhura, we agreed not to pressure them about children. They may not be able to have any."

"I have faith in them and in modern science, M'Umbha."

*******************

Nyota lay back on the bed and laughed until her sides hurt. "I think Baba wants to be a grandfather!"

"So it would seem. We must discuss our plans with the Captain. We need his permission to marry. I am certain he and the others would like to attend our wedding, perhaps even the bonding ceremony. Also, we must file our official applications with Dr. McCoy. After all, we are both seeking to join with members of an alien species. No doubt he will find this amusing."

"It's dinner time. Let's go down to the Rec Room. We can talk to the both of them there."

* * *

Spock and Nyota got their food and approached Kirk and McCoy at their table.

"Gentlemen, may we join you? There is something we wish to discuss with you both."

"Certainly, Spock. Have a seat. How can we help you, buddy?"

"Nyota and I are planning on formalizing our bonding during the Enterprise's upcoming visit to New Vulcan. This will be followed by a wedding at Nyota's parents home in Africa when the ship is in Spacedock. We need permission from the Captain to marry. Also, we must requests to Dr. McCoy certifying our physical and mental fitness to enter a relationship with a member of an alien species."

"Of course I'll give my permission. As far as I'm concerned, you guys were married over a year ago. What is this nonsense about Bones needing to certify you two?"

"I'm afraid it's true, Jim. It's a load of poppycock, just a way for Starfleet to make more paperwork for yer kindly old country doctor. It's just a formality, I'm sure. Now, I wanna hear about this bonding ceremony. I bet yer dad's gonna throw a big ole party for ya, right?"

"Actually not, doctor. The ceremony is quite solemn and only attended by a few close relatives and friends. There is no party afterward. I am hoping that we can count on the bridge crew to represent Nyota's family. I also ask that the two of you would stand with me as my friends."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, ya hobgoblin!"

"Spock, I would be honored to stand with you, buddy. There's just one little thing, though. I always figured you two would tie the knot on the Enterprise, and that I'd get to do the honors. Then we'd have a big party, sort of a reception. You already have two weddings planned. What's one more? Nyota, wouldn't it be fun? A real Starfleet wedding, right after the bonding ceremony?"

Nyota shook her head. "Captain, I don't see how Spock and I can plan something like this on such short notice. We will have our shifts to work and things to be done for the other ceremonies. I don't think we'll have time for it."

Spock was looking relieved when Kirk spoke up again.

"You two won't have to lift a finger. Bones and I will plan the whole thing, maybe with a little help with Chekov. Spock, you could invite your father and stepmother. C'mon, please?"

Spock looked at Nyota. She looked back at him and laughed. "Beloved, I think we'll have to give in on this one, otherwise the Captain may have a stroke. Captain, we will hold you to your word that Spock and I won't have to do anything."

"Cross my heart."

"Okay then."

McCoy was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe you two suckers fell for that. Yer in for it now."

Spock felt certain the doctor was correct.

"I'll see the two of you in sickbay at 0800 tomorrow for your physicals."

* * *

Spock and Nyota reported for their physicals as ordered. Everything was fine until the doctor ran their abdominal scans.

"Kids, we have problem."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Star Trek and I don't make any profit from this!

**Often Go Astray**

Spock and Nyota reported for their physicals as ordered. Everything was fine until the doctor ran their abdominal scans.

"Kids, we have problem."

"A problem, Doctor? What kind of problem are we talking about?" Nyota's voice was full of concern.

"Hush, I'm listening."

Bones scanned Nyota a third time and then did the same with Spock. He shook his head in annoyance.

"You both have a parasitic infestation, Antarean glowfruit worm to be exact."

"How could I have glowfruit worm? I hate glowfruit. Spock, on the other hand, really seems to like it. When we were at the Xenolinguitics conference on Risa several months back, he ate several plates full. The stuff is disgusting. It made his lips, tongue and um, a few other parts glow in the dark for a week."

"Really. Bet that made things interesting in the bedroom." McCoy chuckled. "Well, anyway, that's how you got glowfruit worm, Nyota. You had close, "personal" contact with someone who ate it. It looks like you two have been re-infecting each other for months. The treatment for it in humans is albenzadole, but I can't give it to Spock. It has a lethal toxicity for Vulcans."

"So how will you treat it, Doctor? I have not felt ill from the infestation."

"That's one of the benefits of being a green-blooded hobgoblin. If you avoid re-exposure for about two weeks, they'll die off and leave no lasting effects."

"Well, that's not so bad. I take the meds and we'll both get better." Nyota breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not so fast there, Darlin'. I don't think you quite understand the ramifications. Yes, the meds will cure you. Spock's infestation will go away on its own, IF you avoid contact with each other during the treatment phase. Also, I wouldn't want to risk exposing Spock to the albenzadole through an exchange of bodily fluids. NO NOOKIE for the next two weeks. No holding hands, no sleeping in the same bed, and absolutely no sharing food or drink. Run your clothes through the laundry, not just the refresher. I can't certify the two of you as healthy until the glowfruit worms are gone. We sure don't want to cancel the wedding plans, do we?"

"No, Doctor, we do not. We shall comply with your orders."

"I guess we'll have no live with that." Nyota agree, quite disappointed.

"I suppose you two could share one last smooch before I start Nyota on her meds." McCoy turned his back while the two young lovers kissed. He gave them about thirty seconds, and turned around, scowling at them.

"Okay, that's enough. Nyota, here's your first pill." He handed her a tablet and some water. "Okay, both of you, outta here! Remember what I said, now!" They departed sickbay hastily.

When they reached the turbo lift, they stood on opposite sides, definitely not their usual routine when they were in it alone. This was proving challenging already!

*******************

"Ambassador Sarek, please hold still. It is difficult to measure you for your robes if you are moving." Tuvin the tailor wrote his findings on a PADD. He took a final measurement, the length from the base of Sarek's neck to the floor and added this data to his collection.

"I would prefer that your son was here in person for this, but since this cannot be, I must ask you to try on his old robes as a reference." Sarek returned to the dressing robe with Spock's formal robes. The sleeves were the perfect length, but the body of the robes were a bit long. Sarek had worn them belted.

"It would seem that your son is slightly taller than you."

"Yes, about three centimeters."

"What color should we make your son's robes?"

"I have no idea. I shall defer to my wife in this matter. She is the artist in the family."

"Very, well. Lady T'Sela, would you like to see some fabric samples?"

"Yes. I believe Spock would look his best in dark brown or dark gray."

Tuvin fetched his swatch book. "Given the time constraints, I will show you only what I have in stock. There is no time to order fabric from Terra."

T'Sela examined the swatches and considered briefly. Finally, she chose a lovely dark brown shade.

"Excellent choice, my lady. The chocolate brown linen will make very fine formal robes. They will be most attractive with the pale gold linen you have chosen for your son's bond-mate. I foresee no problem with finishing these garments in time for the ceremony."

"So that is what color chocolate is. I have never seen any. Thank you for your assistance, Tuvin. Please contact us if you need anymore information."

Sarek and T'Sela left Tuvin's shop and walked home.

"So my wife, you have never seen chocolate? That means that you have never eaten any. I brought some back from Terra on my last trip, but put it away and forgot it. Perhaps we should share some tonight."

* * *

"Spock, hold still. I still have to measure your sleeve length. Tell me again, why can't Uhura do this for you?"

"Jim. I have already explained this to you three times. I believe you are enjoying our predicament far too much."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that, buddy. I just can't wrap my head around it. No contact at all, huh? Oh, that means no "horizontal display of affections." Bummer."

"Indeed."

* * *

M'Umbha Uhura could not stop laughing when Nyota told here about the glowfruit worm problem. (Actually, she told her mother a slightly edited version. No need to mention why it was called glowfruit.) Nyota had called to give her mother Spock's measurements, and had let it slip that she hoped they were accurate, as she had been unable to do them herself. Then the story and Nyota's frustration with the situation had just kind of poured out.

"Mama, it is not funny. I can't even kiss him right now."

"Darling daughter, you must look for the silver lining in all of this. Be thankful you do not have a terminal disease. Just imagine how sweet it will be when you and Spock do get together."

"You're right, Mama. I didn't think of it that way."

"Now about the food for the reception. Will the Vulcans be too offended if we set up a separate buffet table with the meat on it, a good distance away from the fruits and vegetables? I just can't imagine not serving meat to your aunt, uncles and cousins."

"I'll ask Spock. I don't think it will be too much of a problem. I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

Pavel Chekov was a bit annoyed with the Captain. When the man had asked him for a little help planning Spock and Uhura's wedding reception, what he really meant was for Pavel to plan the whole thing. On reflection, however, it was probably for the best. The Captain's parties usually got a bit out of hand. Keenser had gotten drunk on fruit juice and danced on a tabletop naked at the last one. It was not a pretty sight. There would be no such shenanigans at this reception, at least not until Ambassador Sarek and his wife had retired. Then all bets were off.

Realizing he might be in over his head a little, Pavel asked Scotty and Janice to help. He would have asked his best friend Hikaru too, but the Captain had already "volunteered" him to help with the flowers and decorations.

* * *

"Pavel, we should serve a variety of roasted vegetables with fruit and vegetable salads. We could have a separate table with varieties of cheese. Not all Vulcans are vegans. Spock eats dairy on occasion."

"Good idea, Janice. Meester Scott, you are in charge of the drinks. Vhat are you planning?"

"Laddie, we'll hae two kinds of punch, spiked and unspiked, and champagne for the toasts, of course."

"Wery good. Vhat about the cake? Janice, you are a voman, vhat vould you choose?"

"Thanks for noticing, Pavel. I'm thinking of a classic three-tiered cake with white icing, decorated with icing flowers. We'll probably need more than one for all the guests and crew. What flavors, though?"

"Vell, I hawe noticed that Lt. Uhura is always taking chocolate avay from Meester Spock. It is his vedding also, he should hawe something he likes. Ve should make the cake for the bride and groom to be chocolate. Perhaps ve could also have carrot and lemon cakes."

"There'd be something for everyone. Good thinkin', laddie."

* * *

Hikaru and Christine surveyed the ship's chapel. They had found out from Spock that Nyota's favorite colors were orange and yellow. They would make a bridal bouquet of orange lilies, accented with peach and yellow rosebuds. Nyota was always admiring them in the ship's gardens. Smaller matching bouquets would be done for Nyota's bridesmaids. There would be two large floor urns of the same flowers on either side of the podium.

They would put a white satin runner down the center aisle for the bride to walk on. It would all be beautiful. Neither thought to ask Spock if he had any allergies.

* * *

One week to go before the bonding. They were halfway through the anti-glowfruit worm treatment. Spock and Nyota exchanged wistful looks on the bridge. Kirk chuckled every time he saw them, grateful that it wasn't him. He would never last two weeks without "horizontal displays of affection."

* * *

Tuvin had had a very productive day at his tailor shop. He had sewn the dress and veil for the Ambassador's daughter-in-law. Only the hems need be completed. These he preferred to do by hand in the traditional manner. He had also completed the embroidery on the side panels of the robes for the Ambassador and his son. He would sew them together the following day. For now, though, he was tired. It was almost dark, time to go home for dinner.

Tuvin had been so engrossed in his tasks that he had not noticed the rain, a rare occurrence on New Vulcan in the summer. It had stopped before he left the shop, but puddles remained everywhere in the hard-packed soil. As Tuvin turned the corner leading to the walkway in front of his home, he slipped and fell in one of those puddles. When he put his hands out to catch himself, he landed on his right wrist, resulting in a snapping sound. His wife heard the commotion and ran outside. She helped him inside and onto the sofa.

* * *

T'Mena was on duty at the clinic when Shalena brought Tuvin in. The healer scanned the elderly tailor's wrist and pronounced it broken. She gave him some pain medication and used the bone growth stimulator to repair the fracture. Then she wrapped his wrist and told him not to use it for anything strenuous for the next two weeks. How would he ever finish the garments on time for the Ambassador's son's bonding ceremony?


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Star Trek, not making any profit!

**Murphy Must have Been A Vulcan**

Tuvin was embarrassed. The garments for Spock's bonding ceremony could not be finished on time. He had fallen and broken his wrist. His healer had repaired the fracture, but said Tuvin would be unable to work for some time. Tuvin was the only tailor in New Shi'Kahr who specialized in formal robes. The other tailor, Tolaren, who specialized in everyday garments, had a three-month backlog of work. This was an impossible situation. There was no help for it. In the morning he would call upon Sarek and give him the bad news.

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela had just finished an excellent breakfast of fruit and multigrain bread. They were lingering over their tea, both in no particular hurry to get on with the day. Both were still feeling the effects of the chocolate almond kisses they had shared last night. So far this week they had eaten chocolate three times. Sarek looked across the table at his wife, who was giving him the slightest of smiles. He had no meetings scheduled for today. He opened the bond he shared with T'Sela. _Perhaps, if you have nothing pressing to do, we might......_

The door chime rang. Sarek sighed and answered it. There stood Tuvin, his wrist wrapped in a support brace. This could not not be good news.

* * *

Jim was in his quarters, sitting with Bones as they made yet another music mix program for Spock and Nyota's reception. They had been arguing back and forth about types of music and particular artists.

"We need more dance music, Jim. Nyota likes to dance. Let's have some more of that Risan disco stuff. Maybe a little more 20th century swing, just for fun."

"Okay, okay. We also need more metal. Spock is really into metal. He has a very impressive collection that spans almost 300 years. I really dig a group called Menace. They've covered everyone from AC/DC to Hoobin and the Phasers. (Kirk still did not know that Spock had once been a lead vocalist and guitarist for Menace. He was still earning a couple thousand credits a month in download royalties.)"

"Good grief! I can't stand that crap! Give me good old country music any day!"

"Bones, you know what we forgot? We forgot to plan a bachelor party! That is just so wrong!"

"Jim, the hobgoblin is not exactly the party type. I don't think he'd go for this. Certainly not for a porn film fest or strippers. Besides, we only have five days left before the wedding. What can we possibly plan in five days?"

"He doesn't seem to mind poker. Let's have a poker game. We'll have it the night before the wedding and bonding ceremony. We'll be in orbit around New Vulcan. I'll invite his dad to join us."

"I dunno about this. Besides, what are we gonna play for? We can't play for money. We usually play for booze, but Spock doesn't drink much except a little wine or beer. He doesn't get drunk and can't stand the taste of whiskey."

"I heard a rumor at the Academy about Vulcans and chocolate. We'll have everybody bring wrapped chocolate and use it like poker chips. We'll serve beer and nachos, maybe a salad bar. Should be a blast."

"Jim, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Hey Janice."

"Hey, Christine. I just heard that the Captain is throwing a little poker bash for Spock the night before the wedding. He's even going to invite Ambassador Sarek. We should really do something for Nyota. How about manicure themed party with a few "honeymoon" gifts just for fun. We could her with her hair while we're at it."

"I like that idea. We could hold it while the guys play poker. Maybe we should invite the Ambassador's wife."

"Well, I dunno about that. Vulcans might find that kind of thing offensive. However, she might also be offended if she is not included.

"We'll explain it to her. She can always decline."

"Okay. I guess we should make the call together."

* * *

M'Umbha Uhura was making great strides with the wedding plans. She had secured a hairbraider, a manicurist, and the local expert in henna tattoos. All would be present the day before the wedding, ready to give her daughter the pampering she deserved. M'Umbha's own dress had been repaired and cleaned, ready for her daughter. A black and gold ensemble was being prepared for the tall, handsome groom. She had arranged for the caterer and baker. She put Alhamisi in charge of roasting the lamb. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Sarek stuck himself with the needle for the third time in as many minutes. T'Pau and T'Sela had set him to hemming the bottom of his son's formal robes. He now kept the dermal repair kit by his side, resigned to his fate. His wife would be most displeased if he got blood stains on the fabric. T'Sela sat at the sewing machine they had borrowed from Tuvin's shop, stitching together Sarek's robes. T'Pau was busily working on the last of the embroidered motifs for Nyota's dress. She was doing a remarkable job, considering she had not done such a thing in over one hundred years.

"I am out of thread again, my husband. Would you please fetch me another spool of the dark gray for your robes. I do not wish to disturb all this fabric with my standing."

"Certainly, my wife." Sarek was glad to stop his odious task, even for a moment. He stood, only to discover that he had sewn the garment to his own trousers.

"My son, perhaps thy efforts might best be applied to making dinner." T'Pau had the slightest of smiles on her face.

"Mother, we will have a much better dinner if Sarek calls the restaurant and orders something to pick up."

The Elder watched as her son cut himself free from his sewing. She sighed. "Perhaps thee are correct."

* * *

There were now four days to go before the wedding and bonding ceremonies. Bones had requested the lovebirds each come in for another scan. Nyota tested worm-free, so she could stop her meds. It would take about 48 hours to clear the remaining albenzadole from her system. Until then, she would still be potentially toxic to Spock. McCoy certified her healthy and let her go.

Unfortunately, Spock's scan revealed that he still had a few glowfruit worms left.

"Don't worry, Spock. You've only got three left. They should die off in the next few days. If they don't, I'll remove them surgically the day before the bonding. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

Spock nodded, though he certainly was not thrilled about the prospect of surgery so close to the ceremony. Spock was not a natural optimist. The universe had messed with him a few too many times already.

* * *

Hamed Mofasu was having a busy day. He had three wedding cakes to bake and freeze. Every good baker knows frozen cakes are much easier to decorate. The three tiers each of lemon and carrot cake were already in the freezer. Hamed was mixing the batter for the chocolate cake when the Captain called again about food for the bachelor party. He liked Kirk, but the man could be a pest. The ladies had not given him near so much trouble with their requests for Nyota's party.

Without realizing his error, Hamed accidentally doubled up on the amount of cocoa needed for the recipe. None the wiser, Hamed finished mixing the batter and baked the layers. It would be one very chocolatey cake.

* * *

Hikaru and Christine finished making the bouquets for the bridesmaids, tying them up with peach ribbons. They would keep them in a stasis unit along with the rest of the flowers until right before the wedding.

"That's the last of them, Christine. I think they look great."

"So do I, Hikaru. The peach ribbon really brings it all together."

The Captain chose that moment to inspect their labors.

"Wow. Good work, you guys. Those are totally awesome. We haven't forgotten any old Earth wedding traditions, have we?"

Christine thought for a minute. "No sir, not unless you want to give the Commander and Nyota a shivaree!"

"What's that? I've never heard of it."

"It's a type of a serenade for the bride and groom. In the North American frontier settlement days, friends of a newly married couple would follow them to the place where they were spending the wedding night. They would bang on pots and pans to make a lot of noise, anything to be annoying. The idea was to prevent the marriage from being consummated that night. In later years, the shivaree spawned the custom of "decorating" and sabotaging the groom's vehicle and such "practical jokes as removing the slats from the bed or poking holes in all the couples' condoms."

"Sounds like fun, don't you think so, Sulu?"

"I think Spock's going to kick your butt again., sir."

"You worry too much."

* * *

The garments for the bonding ceremony were finally done. T'Sela insisted that Sarek walk across the street to Tuvin's house and return with the elderly tailor. With only two days remaining before the bonding, it would be best if everything was inspected by a professional. T'Sela had sewn before. She had made her own gown for her bonding to Sarek. However, she had never sewn male clothing. Her stepson and his bond-mate must be presentable!

Tuvin came and gave everything a detailed inspection. He suggested a few improvements, but overall was fairly satisfied. He thanked them for their hard work and apologized several more times for his perceived failure. Then he returned home. T'Sela and T'Pau were quite pleased with themselves. The family was enjoying a celebratory cup of tea when the comm terminal in the kitchen chimed. Sarek walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Incoming communication from Captain James T. Kirk. Will you accept?"

"I will accept." Kirk was not Sarek's favorite person.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambassador."

"Captain Kirk."

"As you know, we will be in New Vulcan's orbit tomorrow morning. I am calling to invite you to a little party we are throwing tomorrow night in your son's honor. Actually, it's a poker game."

"A poker game? There will be gambling at a party in my son's honor? Has my son encouraged this?"

"Your son doesn't know about it yet. It's a surprise. We won't really be gambling, at least not for credits. That is against Starfleet regulations. We usually play for consumables, in this case chocolate. What do you say, sir? I'll even provide the chocolate."

Sarek considered for a moment. Chocolate, he and T'Sela were almost out of chocolate. Surely, a logical Vulcan could beat a few humans in a game of chance and odds. Also, the game was being held in his son's honor by his shipmates. It might be perceived as an insult to refuse.

"I will accept this invitation, Captain."

"Wonderful, Mr. Ambassador. I'll see you tomorrow evening at 1900 hours. Kirk out."

"My son, does thee know how to play this game of poker?"

"I have played it in the past, Mother."

"Good, I would not want thee to embarrass Spock with a poor performance."

The communications unit chimed again.

"Incoming transmission for Lady T'Sela from Yeoman Janice Rand. Will you accept?"

T'Sela looked at Sarek. "I have no idea, my wife. It must be someone from the ship."

"I will accept."

"Good morning, Ma'am. I'm Janice Rand and this is my friend Christine Chapel. We will be hosting a little get together in Nyota's honor tomorrow night. We'll be helping her with her hair and nails, having some snacks, and generally enjoying each other's company. Most of the guests will bring Nyota a gift a new bride could use on her honeymoon. Some of these might be of a somewhat risque nature. We would also share "wisdom" about marriage and dealing with husbands."

"Ma'am, we were hoping that you might attend, along any other female relatives or family friends."

T'Sela considered for a minute. "Would you hold for a moment, please?"

"We'll hold, ma'am."

"Computer, hold transmission."

"What do you think, Mother T'Pau? I wish to do honor to Nyota and I am curious about shipboard life and its traditions. Will thee accompany me to this party?"

"T'Sela, I also am curious, though I have traveled on a starship before. Let us accept this invitation."

"Computer, re-open transmission."

"Miss Rand, I will accept your invitation. I will be accompanied by Spock's grandmother, Elder T'Pau. Perhaps you would be so kind as to give further explanation concerning the type of gifts to be given."

While Janice and Christine explained about the lingerie, lotions, and "self-help" books Nyota would most likely receive, Sarek slipped out of the room. The conversation was making him uncomfortable.

* * *

Nyota walked her bond-mate down to sickbay for his scan. Their bonding ceremony would be tomorrow morning. McCoy ushered them in and had Spock lie down on the examination bed. He shushed the couple and began the scan.

"Murphy's law applies, Spock."

"Murphy's law, Doctor?"

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. You have one damn, tenacious worm left. I'm going to give you a local anesthetic, plus a little something to relax you, and fish the little bugger out."

McCoy gave Spock a hypo spray to the neck and then one to the area just above the navel. Nyota held Spock's hand, but looked away. Spock seemed to be fascinated with the procedure. In a matter of minutes, McCoy had removed the creature, dropped it into a bottle of preservative, and closed the incision. He didn't even leave a mark.

The doctor scanned Spock again and pronounced him healthy. Then he drew blood from Nyota to check her albenzadole level. She was finally no longer toxic to Spock.

"The good news is that you are no longer toxic, Nyota. Also, the two of you can no longer infect each other. The bad news is that the surgical area is going to be tender for about twenty-four hours. If I were you, I would confine my displays of affection to kissing."

"Understood, Doctor. We will not test Murphy's law."

"Okay. I'm relieving the two of you from duty for the day. Now get outta here. Go take a nap or something."

They did not have to be told twice.

* * *

They hurried to Spock's quarters and lay down on the bed. Nyota cuddled up to him and they started to kiss.

"Kirk to Commander Spock"

"Spock here, Captain."

"We're in orbit around New Vulcan. Thought you'd want to know."

"Yes, thank you, Captain. Spock out." "Where were we, Nyota?"

"Umm, right about here..."

"Incoming transmission for S'chn T'gai Spock from Elder T'Pau. Will you accept?"

"I will accept."

"Spock, I will expect thee and thy bond-mate at thy father's house in one hour's time."

"Yes, Grandmother. We will see thee then. Spock out."

"Nyota, we must prepare for our interviews with my grandmother."

"Okay, I'll go to my quarters and change. I'll see you in the transporter room." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

Spock sighed. Murphy must have been a Vulcan, or perhaps an Vulcan-Irish hybrid.


	14. Chapter 14

Insert the usual disclaimer here!

**Party Animals Part One**

Spock changed into his most respectable looking everyday robes. They were really a bit too short, as they had been made for him before he left Vulcan for Starfleet Academy, more than nine years ago. He had grown several centimeters since. No matter, he would just have to wear trousers underneath them.

He met Nyota in the transporter room. She was wearing a lovely red and gold long dress with matching headwrap. As he stood next to her on the pads, he told her "You are breathtakingly beautiful."

She smiled in response.

* * *

They walked the short distance from the beam down point to Sarek and T'Sela's home. Spock rang the door chime and was greeted by T'Sela."

"Welcome, my children. Spock, T'Pau wishes to speak with you first. She is waiting on the patio. T'Sela indicated the way he was to go. The house was considerably larger than at their last visit. Sarek had added another module.

"Nyota, perhaps you should try on your gown while you wait for T'Pau."

* * *

"Greetings, Grandmother."

"Come, sit next to me, Spock."

He sat down next to T'Pau on the stone bench.

"It is unfortunate that thee must bond with a Human."

"I do not considerate it to be so, Grandmother. Nyota is all I could desire in a bond-mate and more."

"I would meld with thee to determine if this bond has been well-forged."

Spock bent his head down so T'Pau could reach his psi points. She had melded hundreds of times, so she entered his mind gently. He was surprised to feel both affection and amusement from her. She was pleased to find a disciplined and organized mind. Spock had formed the bond with Nyota well. The ceremony would be merely a formality.

T'Pau also felt the love Spock had for his bond-mate. This was a rare thing, bonding for love. It was to be valued, cherished.

The Elder dropped her hand from her grandson's face. "Perhaps I spoke in error. It seems thee is fortunate after all. Send Nyota to me."

* * *

Nyota's dress was a perfect fit. The color was most becoming. T'Sela found the household camera and took several pictures. "Now you must go change. Spock will return soon. T'Pau will wish to meet with you next."

Spock returned, looking a little pale. He was feeling a bit shaky from the combined effects of the meld and the drugs Dr. McCoy had given him earlier that morning. When Sarek came in from his office, he caught his son's arm, fearing he might faint. Spock was guided to a chair and instructed to put his head between his knees. T'Sela brought him some water.

Nyota felt his dizziness through their bond and came running out of the bedroom, quite concerned.

Spock reassured her. "It is nothing, beloved. Just the after effects of the meld, combined with residual anesthesia from this morning. Do not worry. Grandmother is waiting for you on the patio."

"Okay. You stay put and let Mother and Father keep an eye on you." Nyota walked to the patio.

"My son, did you have surgery this morning?" Spock nodded. "What is wrong?"

Spock sighed and told Sarek and T'Sela an edited version of the tale of the glowfruit worms and Starfleet regulations.

"My son, I once consumed glowfruit. I found it quite tasty, but with some interesting side effects."

"Yes. Nyota found them quite amusing."

T'Sela gave them both a questioning look.

"My wife, I will explain later. Spock, if you are feeling better, you must try on your robes."

* * *

"Greetings, Elder T'Pau."

"Come sit with me, child. Thee speaks our language, almost as one born Vulcan."

"Spock is a good teacher."

"Perhaps, but thee is an adept student. Nyota, I need to meld with thee to be certain that the bond was properly made. Does thee understand?"

"Yes." She moved closer so that T'Pau could touch her face, find her psi points. It was more gentle than expected. Nyota had anticipated more of a mental assault.

T'Pau felt the woman's surprise at this soft joining of their minds.

"_I will not bite thee, child."_

"_No, that is a job for your grandson. Oh, I should not have thought that."_

"_Why not? Thee speaks the truth." _

Nyota sensed T'Pau's amusement.

"_The bond was well made. I will leave thy mind now."_

"Nyota, thee has a remarkably disciplined mind. Thee also loves my grandson very much. I am pleased with this match. The ceremony will present no difficulty tomorrow."

"Thank you, Elder T'Pau."

"Call me Grandmother. Please tell me why my grandson is ill. I saw thy concern."

Nyota told T'Pau about the glowfruit worms.

* * *

Spock's new robes were slightly too short, but it was really too late to re-hem them now. T'Pau and T'Sela did not believe that anyone would notice. Most of the guests would be Terrans who had no idea how formal robes should hang. Tuvin could alter them when his wrist healed. T'Sela took several pictures of Spock from the chest up.

Spock changed back to his everyday robes. Sarek noted the length of these and remembered when they were made. He would order some new ones for his son.

"Father, we must return to the ship. We will see you tomorrow morning."

"Be certain to rest this afternoon, my son." Spock and Nyota were still unaware of the festivities planned in their honor.

* * *

When they were back on board, Nyota escorted Spock to his quarters. They both changed into pajamas, settled into each others arms, and after some sweet kisses, took a nap. It was a good thing, too.

* * *

T'Sela watched from the window until she could no longer see Spock and Nyota.

"Come, Mother T'Pau. We must hurry before the shops close. I am not certain we will find anything suitable for Nyota."

"I have a few ideas, daughter."

* * *

The male bridge officers were furiously decorating the main conference room. Kirk liked the balloons and streamers, but thought that the chocolate-filled pinata might be over the top. Bones told him to mind his own business. Hamed Mofasu had outdone himself with a make-your-own nachos buffet. There were no meat product or finger foods. He had used small chips that could be eaten with a fork.

The drinks were beer, wine, and fruit juices. They'd have hot fudge sundaes for dessert. It all looked fabulous.

They had replicated three new decks of cards. Kirk bought three bags of chocolate kisses from the ship's store, one each for Spock, Sarek, and himself. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Janice and Christine put the wine coolers and fruit juices to chill in the ice bucket Hamed had provided. The fruit and salad buffet looked lovely, as did the sorbet and the white chocolate mousse they would put on the dessert table later.

Christine had brought the manicure implements up from sickbay, all nicely sterilized. They had eleven different colors of polish. Lt. Sanchez was bringing her paints and airbrush.

Le Keisha Johnson had agreed to braid Nyota's hair. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

T'Pau and T'Sela were quite satisfied. They had found the perfect gifts for Nyota. They rushed home to change. It would be cold on the starship. They would meet again at the beam down point in forty-five minutes.

* * *

Sarek was perusing his "wine" cellar. Currently, he had no wine. However, he did have a bottle of chocolate Irish crème. This would make an excellent gift for his son's wedding night.

T'Sela rushed through the door. "Our shopping was successful. If you need to wrap that, there are gift bags in the drawer by the communications unit. I must change clothes."

* * *

Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau all reached the beam down point on time. Sarek signaled the Enterprise and they were beamed up. Kirk and Janice met them in the transporter room and escorted their guests to the appropriate parties.

* * *

They had skipped lunch and slept through dinner. Spock seldom slept this long at night, let alone the middle of the day. He was still groggy when his comm unit beeped. "Captain Kirk to Commander Spock."

"Spock here."

"Commander, you and Lt. Uhura are needed in the main conference room. We have a situation requiring your expertise."

"We will be there shortly. Spock out."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "We're in orbit around New Vulcan. How could we have a "situation"? Now what's that idiot gone and done?"

"I do not care to speculate."

They dressed in their uniforms and went to investigate.

* * *

They exited the turbo lift and hurried to the main conference room. Once inside the doors, they were greeted by shouts of "Surprise!" Spock and Nyota were not so much surprised as confused. Christine grabbed Nyota and led her down the corridor to a smaller conference room.

"Captain, what is the meaning of all of this? " Spock indicated the balloons, streamers, and buffet table. What was that hanging from the ceiling? He certainly hoped that it was not what it appeared to be---some sort of dead animal covered in colorful paper.

"It's a bachelor party, Spock. We're celebrating your last night as a single man." Spock saw no point in reminding Kirk that he had been bonded with Nyota for over a year. Bachelor Party? He recalled the one the crew had thrown for Chief Cook Mofasu last year.

Spock spoke, ever so softly. "Captain, I trust that you are not planning to show any inappropriate films this evening. I really do not...."

"Relax, Spock. I wouldn't do that to you, especially not with your dad here. Call me Jim. We're off duty."

Spock swallowed hard. Sarek was standing in the corner, saying something to Mr. Scott. How had he missed him?

"What activities have you planned, Jim?" Spock was a bit reluctant to ask this.

"We're gonna eat nachos, drink beer, and play poker. You don't have to quote regulations. We aren't playing for money, just chocolate."

Chocolate. Nyota liked what chocolate did to him. Perhaps he might win a piece or two for his wedding night.

"Is this the poker game?" Admiral Christopher Pike walked through the door of the conference room holding several bags of chocolate-covered mints.

"Spock, you didn't really think I'd miss your weddings, did you? Come on boys, let's get the show on the road."

Spock was relieved. Surely things would not get too out of control with the Admiral here.

* * *

Janice and Christine had decorated the room with a rainbow theme. There were flowers and balloons, dishes of mints and nuts, and a table filled with brightly wrapped gifts. The buffet looked lovely, full of fruits, vegetables, and salads.

Nyota was surprised to see T'Pau and T'Sela. She sure hoped everyone would behave themselves, remembering Aliyah Mofasu's party. The women had made up bawdy songs.

Christine clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, ladies, let's hit the buffet. Nyota, you go first, along with the Commander's family. After we eat, Nyota can open her gifts."

* * *

The nacho bar was a huge success. After everyone had been through the line once, McCoy decided that it was pinata time. The Vulcan science officer was relieved to discover that the brightly colored donkey was actually papier mache covered in tissue paper. The hollow inside had been filled with chocolate candy. No animals were harmed in the making of a pinata. The doctor produced a long wooden stick and a blindfold. He untied the end of a rope from a cleat on the wall and lowered the pinata to mid-chest level.

"It seems that not everyone came prepared for our little game of poker. Fortunately we have this thing filled up with chocolate candy. If ya've never played pinata before, it's really quite simple. I'm gonna blindfold ya, hand ya this stick, spin ya around, and point ya at the pinata. Ya get three swings and then yer out, just like baseball. Y'all are gonna take turns smackin' the thing until it busts open and spills candy all over the place. Who wants to go first?"

"I vould. Eet looks like fun." McCoy happily blindfolded Pavel, gave him the stick, and spun him around. Pavel struck out. He also nearly struck the Admiral.

Sulu took a turn next, and actually managed to hit the pinata once. It didn't break.

While McCoy had been giving his little spiel on pinata rules, Spock decided to go back for seconds on the buffet. He and Sarek both knew they had an unfair advantage of strength, so they passed on this game. Besides, it was quite fascinating to watch.

Kirk struck out, as did Admiral Pike. Scotty got a couple of good whacks in, but the paper donkey was up to the challenge. Riley was unsuccessful, as was Boma.

Finally, it was Cupcake's turn. On his second swing, the pinata burst. It had been hit so violently that some of the candies actually shattered and spilled out of their wrappers. Everyone was so busy scrambling for the candy that no one noticed the chocolate that fell into the refried beans and melted.

Sarek had never eaten refried beans before. Spock seemed to be enjoying them, so he decided to give them a try. He served himself a generous helping and sat down next to his son. Sarek found the beans to be quite tasty, but after several forkfulls he began to experience a bit of a buzz. Odd, he had felt that way many times before, but only after having consumed chocolate. Spock seemed unaffected.

Spock had worked his way through half of his second plate, which was still piled high enough to earn him a raised eyebrow from Sarek. "I have not eaten since yesterday evening" he said defensively.

"Then eat well, my son. You must keep up your strength for later."

Kirk had heard that and doubled over laughing. The first inappropriate comment of the night had come from Spock's own father.

McCoy was next. "Mr. Ambassador, isn't it a little late now for that "father-son chat"?

"The chat would be unnecessary in my son's case. He is, after all a science officer."

Pike chuckled. "He's also a linguist. Don't forget they have talented tongues!"

"True. He also taught a course on inter-species relations." Sarek actually seemed to smile when he said this.

Scotty had to add his two credits. "'Tis a pity the lad didna get his father's sense of humor."

Spock wondered when roasted Vulcan had been added to the menu.


	15. Chapter 15

Still don't own them. Hardly sees fair, does it?

**Party Animals Part Two**

Hamed's salad buffet was sumptuous. The ladies were in food heaven! Most had finished eating when Janice cleared her throat to get their attention.

"It's present time. Nyota, as you are queen for the evening, please be seated on your throne."

LaKeisha pushed a decorated armchair into the middle of the floor. It was festooned with flowers, ribbons, and white netting. Christine placed a fake tiara on the bride-to-be's head, then she sat down next to her friend with a PADD and a stylus at the ready. She would record the gifts and givers so Nyota could sent thank you notes.

Janice picked up a small package wrapped in a red scarf. The attached note indicated that it was from Andramaeda Sanchez, the ship's storekeeper. Nyota opened it and held up the contents for inspection. A sheer red camisole and matching panties. Janice placed the gift on the empty conference table.

"Thank you, Andi. It's beautiful."

Aliyah Mofasu gave Nyota some strong silken cords. "They are a symbol of marital unity, also useful for tying one's husband up if need be." That brought a chorus of giggles from the ladies. T'Pau and T'Sela exchanged amused looks that seemed to say "If they only knew, the cords would be much stronger!"

Janice picked up a package wrapped in handmade paper, the writing was in Vulcan script. She handed it to Nyota, who read it aloud. "To my granddaughter from T'Pau." Inside Nyota found a replicated copy of an ancient Vulcan text entitled Pleasing Thy Husband. It had large, full-color illustrations.

"Grandmother, this is beautiful." Nyota carefully replaced the wrapping and tucked the book behind her. There was no way she was going to share _those_ illustrations!

Janice gave her a pale pink lace nightie and a book called Help! There's A Man In My Bed! It had humorous cartoons. This book got passed around the room.

Nyota received another book on bedroom humor from LaKeisha entitled Not Tonight, Darling, I Have A Headache! 365 Ways Ways To Weasel Your Way Out Of Sex. This 2009 classic by Chablis and Michel had been an aid to exhausted women for over 200 years.

Christine's gift was a black lace teddy and some orange-scented massage oil.

T'Pau whispered to T'Sela "These garments all seem so fragile. They must not know of Vulcan strength."

There were several more gifts of lingerie, lotions, and books, including a very nice copy of the Kama Sutra from Lt. Chaudhuri.

The last gift was from T'Sela, who had wrapped it in an embroidered tote she had made herself. Inside Nyota found a peach linen gown decorated with small yellow flowers. There was also a package of small, carved wooden beads with large holes. T'Sela explained.

"These are designed to be knitted into a garment. However, in the holophoto Spock sent of the two of you, your hair was adorned with many small beads. I thought perhaps you might wear these in the same manner."

Nyota was very touched by T'Sela's gift and the fact that she had noticed such a small detail from a photo.

LaKeisha Johnson reached for the beads. "I'm going put these in your hair for the wedding."

* * *

They had been playing poker for over an hour. Spock and Sarek had each accumulated a tidy stash of edible loot. Boma and Cupcake had already lost all their chocolate and were hitting the beer. McCoy and Scotty had merely lost interest, so they got into the bottle of Johnnie Walker that Admiral Pike had sneaked aboard amongst the chocolate. They began to tell bawdy stories with marital or religious themes. The more they drank, the louder they became.

"...So, the husband finally asks the preacher if it's okay to have sex on Sunday morning. He thinks about it for a minute and says "It's fine with me as long as yer married and ya don't block the aisles!"

Spock had had about enough of this. "Gentlemen, these stories are somewhat offensive. I am certain my father wishes you would cease telling them."

Admiral Pike roared with laughter. "Loosen up, Junior. Your dad's been a diplomat for over fifty years. I'm sure he's heard many a naughty story, maybe even repeated a few."

Spock stiffened. "I can not imagine such a thing."

Sarek's brows knitted together, as if he were trying to recall something. It was rather difficult, as his thought processes were still somewhat fuzzy. "There is an amusing tale of a young couple, but I am not the best storyteller."

McCoy could not believe his ears. A Vulcan dirty joke! "Please, sir. I gotta hear this."

"Very well." Sarek settled himself in and took another sip of his beer. Then he began.

"There was a young couple who lived in New Shi'Kahr. They were genetic engineers. He designed drought resistant plants. She was working to decrease infant mortality. Both were graduates of the VSA. They had not been bond-mates very long.

One day the husband came home and told his wife of his very impressive co-worker, Sumar. It seems Sumar had recently completed the Kohlinahr discipline, the purging of all emotion, and was now the most productive engineer at the lab.

"My wife, I believe that if I studied the Kohlinahr discipline, I too might be more effective at my job. We must consider the benefits to our race. "

"There is logic to your words, my husband. Perhaps we should seek wisdom from the Kohlinahr Masters as to the proper course of action."

The following day, the young couple journeyed to the caves to visit the Masters. They were greeted and received.

"What is it that thee seek, my children?" asked the old Priestess.

"We seek the discipline of the Kohlinahr."

"Thee are very young and the chances of thy success are small. I will offer thee a test to see if thee are suitable candidates. Thee must return to thy home and thy work, conducting thy lives as always, with one exception. For six months, thee must not engage in intimate relations of any kind. Is this challenge acceptable?"

They agreed to the priestess' terms and she sent them on their way, with instructions to return in six months.

After six months had passed, the couple returned to the priestess. Apparently all had not gone well.

"Thee did not pass the challenge?"

"We did not."

"What happened?"

The young male told his unfortunate tale.

"It was all going very well until last week. Then I observed my wife bending over to pick up a sack of meal. It was a most attractive view and I was suddenly overcome with desire for her. I needed to possess her right there and then, and so I did."

"It is as I had feared, my children. Thee are not suitable candidates and will not be welcomed here."

"We understand. We are also no longer welcome at the market."

The laughter started slowly, as the punchline of the story began to sink in. Even Spock had the smallest of smiles on his face. Only Chekov seemed confused. He looked to Sulu for an explanation.

"Don't you get it, Pavel? He nailed her in the grocery store!"

* * *

The ladies had been looking over Nyota's loot and exchanging wedding horror stories. Some had begun manicures and pedicures. LaKeisha had Nyota's hair about halfway done when she remembered something.

"Hey, we haven't sung the "Plumber Song" yet. We'll need to make up a verse for Spock and Nyota. It's an Enterprise Tradition."

Nyota shifted on her "throne".

"I really wish you wouldn't. That naughty song might embarrass Grandmother and T'Sela."

"Oh, c'mon, Nyota. Please? It wouldn't be a Bachelorette party without it!"

"Please do not forgo your tradition for fear of offending us. Traditions are important." T'Pau was feeling quite relaxed, soaking her feet in hot, herb-scented water and drinking the tea Nyota had requested for her. T'Sela had been thumbing through Nyota's books.

"Well, all right. Grandmother and T'Sela, please consider yourselves warned. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

_My husband's a plumber, a plumber, a plumber._

_My husband's a plumber, a plumber is he._

_All day he screws pipes, he screws pipes, he screws pipes._

_All day he screws pipes,_

_Then comes home and drinks tea._

_My husband's a mason, a mason, a mason._

_My husband's a mason, a mason is he._

_All day he lays brick, he lays brick, he lays brick._

_All day he lays brick,_

_Then comes home and drinks tea._

There were many verses to this song. The builder nailed boards. The baker kneaded bread, etc.. They needed a verse for a science officer.

"Nyota, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course, Mother T'Sela. What would you like to know?"

"Are all the occupations and activities named in the song euphemisms for intercourse?"

Nyota nodded.

"Ah. Now I understand."

Christine and Janice brought out the desserts, placing the bowls into a large tray of ice. There were three different types of fruit flavored sorbet and white chocolate mousse. Unfortunately the little sign for the mousse got lost.

Nyota stood up to stretch. It had taken LaKeisha almost two hours to put in all the tiny braids and add the beads T'Sela had given her. She wandered over to the dessert table, gave it the once over and then went to check on T'Pau and T'Sela.

"Grandmother, you look too comfortable to be disturbed. May I bring you some dessert? There are some fruit sorbets and I believe the other thing is vanilla ice cream."

"I have not had ice cream in many years. I would greatly appreciate some, daughter."

"May I bring you something, Mother T'Sela?"

"Yes, please. I have never tried ice cream."

Nyota unknowingly brought each of the Vulcan ladies a dish of white chocolate mousse.

* * *

The poker game had concluded, with Spock being declared the big winner, though Sarek had a fair amount of candy as well. They were natural poker faces. Cupcake, Boma, Riley, and Sulu had all passed out. Scotty, Chekov, and Pike were feeling no pain. A buzzed McCoy was telling a highly amused Sarek more inappropriate stories for his repertoire.

Kirk sat at the table, drinking his fifth scotch and soda, watching Spock regard his father, a puzzled expression on his face. How Kirk enjoyed anything that yanked his first officer's chain!

Hamed Mofasu entered with ice cream and all the trimmings needed for hot fudge sundaes. Sarek walked over to the dessert table. Ice cream, it had been years since he last had some! And some type of warm chocolate sauce to go over it. The party showed signs of wrapping up soon. If he ate a little chocolate now, perhaps he and T'Sela might later....Sarek decided in favor of hot fudge.

Spock had yet to indulge in any chocolate. He really did enjoy it. Perhaps just a little hot fudge on his ice cream.

* * *

"Ice cream has changed since I have last eaten it. Also, I do not believe that the flavor is vanilla. It is of no consequence, for whatever this is, I find it quite tasty. Do you not agree, daughter?"

"Most definitely, Mother T'Pau." T'Sela licked her spoon.

* * *

Chekov had finally passed out, next to a bowl of melted ice cream. Pike and Scotty were singing Klingon drinking songs. They started one that Sarek recognized, so he joined in. The trio were not especially pleasing to the ears.

"Buddy, no offense, but your dad can't sing."

"None taken. Actually he can sing Jim, just not well. My mother used to say he sounded like a wounded lematya in heat. He is a master harp player, however."

Kirk was loaded. Spock had a pretty good buzz on.

"Hey, Spock..."

"Yes, Jim?"

"You know what we should do?"

"I am sure that you will tell me."

"We should go get our guitars. Maybe that would put a stop to the terrible trio."

"That is an excellent idea. My father detests Heavy Metal."

* * *

T'Pau had just had another new experience, that of having someone paint her toenails for her. They were a most becoming shade of lavender. Janice smiled at her own handiwork. T'Pau thanked her for her labors. Another young woman, a Miss Sanchez, came with more paints and offered to paint flowers on her big toenails. T'Pau saw no logic in refusing such a kind offer.

Too absorbed to paint her nails, T'Sela was reading Help! There's A Man In My Bed!, when suddenly it occurred to her. She knew what the song verse for Spock and Nyota should be. Dare she sing it? Why not? She had been told that her voice was pleasant enough. She walked over to LaKeisha, who was eating sorbet.

"LaKeisha, I think I have figured out Spock and Nyota's verse."

"Let's hear it."

T'Sela sang very softly into the ensign's ear. LaKeisha roared with laughter.

"It's perfect. Sing it for everyone."

_My husband's a science officer, a science officer, a science officer._

_My husband's a science officer, a science officer is he._

_All day he probes space, he probes space, he probes space._

_All day he probes space, _

_Then comes home and drinks tea._

"Mother T'Sela, I am going to sing that to Spock tomorrow night. You have a lovely voice, by the way."

* * *

They had returned to the conference room with their guitars. Kirk's was acoustic only, so Spock switched his Stratocaster to a non-amplified mode.

"What should we play, Jim?"

"Do you know any Menace songs?"

"Menace was a "cover" band. They never really did any original material."

"True enough. How about that old 20th century Boston song _Peace Of Mind_?"

"Yes, I know that one."

They played the intro, which Spock knew well. It must have been the chocolate. Without thinking, he began to sing.

_Now if you're feelin' kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying  
Future's coming much too slow  
And you wanna run but somehow you just keep on stayin'  
Can't decide on which way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People livin' in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind. (yea …..

Kirk stopped playing. "Whoa. Wait. Stop!"

"Why, Jim? What is wrong?"

"I know that voice!"

"Of course, Jim. We have known each other for two years."

"That's not what I mean. You're "Flashy Fingers" from Menace, aren't you?"

"Not so loud, please Jim. My father does not know this."

"Yes, I do. Your mother told me. She downloaded all of the Menace albums. I can not believe you were paid for making such noise."

"My first officer is a rock star!"

"Hardly that, Jim. I just sang a few lead vocals in a cover band."

"I still think it's cool. Wow, it's getting late. Gentlemen, I declare the festivities officially over. Please help the inebriated back to their quarters after they've gotten a detox hypo from Bones. Scotty, let the ladies know we're done."

"Spock, buddy, I've got a question for you? Whose quarters are you two sleeping in tomorrow night?"

"Mine, I believe. Why do you ask, Jim?"

"So we know where to bring the wedding presents. We'll put them in Uhura's room."

* * *

Some of the guests had to leave for duty shifts. Nyota thanked them and bid them goodbye. There was one last Enterprise Bachelorette Party tradition to attend to. Truth or Drink. The guest of honor would reach into a basket and pull out one of several risque discussion questions. Each participant had either give an honest answer to the question or drink a wine cooler. They all sat around the conference table.

Nyota picked a question. "Where is the strangest place you have ever had sex? Let's go counter clockwise."

"LaKeisha?" "The Shuttle Hanger. Almost got discovered by Scotty."

"Christine?" "Jeffries tube number 29. Banged my head on the wall."

"Andi?" "In a tree on Risa. Had a nice view."

"Janice?" "On the bridge during gamma shift."

"Grandmother, you may be excused, if you'd like."

"I do not mind. It was in the desert, over 100 years ago. The sand got into most unpleasant places."

The ladies all giggled. Most had had a similar experience.

"Mother T'Sela?" "The patio off the ballroom at the Vulcan Embassy, during a diplomatic dinner."

This drew applause. Then all the ladies were facing Nyota.

Oh, my turn. It was on a motorcycle in a deserted cove along the California coastline. We parked the bike but left it running. The vibrations were very intriguing."

Christine's comm unit beeped and she stood. "And on that note, I declare the party over. Busy day tomorrow. Nyota needs her beauty sleep."

* * *

Spock and Nyota escorted their family to the transporter room. They all seemed to be in very good moods. Sarek handed his son the gift bag he had brought from home.

"Do not open this until tomorrow night."

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela saw T'Pau safely home. After they had gone and she had dressed for bed, the Elder looked down at her toes. She wondered what the women in her knitting class would say about her pedicure. She would tell them the truth. She had participated in a Terran bonding ceremony ritual.

* * *

"You seem very relaxed, my wife. I assume you enjoyed the party?"

"Very much. I found it most educational. You seem quite at ease yourself, my husband. I assume you won some chocolate, judging from the bag you are holding."

"Yes. The poker game was most enjoyable. I had some chocolate earlier, on ice cream. Would you like a piece now?"

"No, I do not require any. I had a dessert earlier that made me feel like I had eaten chocolate."

"Perhaps we should retire. Tomorrow will be a very busy day."

* * *

Janice and Christine helped Nyota put all of her gifts in two large boxes, which they sealed. While they were doing this, Spock sneaked his guitar back into his closet and stashed the gift his father had given him. Then he hurried to the conference room to carry Nyota's boxes.

"You are not to look inside these, Commander." Janice's tone made this very clear.

"I understand, Yeoman Rand."

He lifted the boxes and carried them to his quarters. Nyota accompanied him. Two days earlier he had emptied out half of the dresser for her. Now she would make use of these drawers.

"You put your jammies on while I put these things away." She handed him his T. Rex pajamas.

"May I ask why you have chosen these?"

"They are your least sexy ones. You look like a little boy in them. I'm less likely to attack you when you're wearing them. The doctor said your tummy would be tender for about 24 hours, remember?"

"I had forgotten. I wish I had not eaten that hot fudge sundae. I find myself feeling amorous. We do not need to tell the doctor..."

"No way, buddy boy. I want you healthy for tomorrow."

Yes, he could wait one more day.

A/N:

I first heard "Sarek's" story at my bridal shower. Way back then the principals were a couple that wanted to join a strict religious order. They got thrown out of the A& P, a U.S. grocery chain that I don't believe exists anymore.

_Peace of Mind_ by Tom Scholz


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing, but you already knew that!

**The Bonding!**

Sarek woke early on the morning of his son's bonding ceremony. He was surprising energized considering how little he had rested. T'Sela had wanted to try a few things she had read in a book while at Nyota's party. As a former astrophysicist, Sarek was in favor of research and learning, particularly when he had such a pleasant assistant.

* * *

Spock woke up next to Nyota. McCoy had said to limit his activities to kissing. He decided to kiss Nyota in such a way that there would be no doubt as to his intentions for the night ahead. He moved over closer, and kissed her gently at first. She was not fully awake yet. He persisted, putting a little more energy into his ministrations, until she finally opened her eyes.

"Um, Spock...what are you doing?"

"Nyota, I should think that it was fairly obvious. I am kissing you."

"Spock, we're getting married today."

"I am aware of that fact."

"We shouldn't even be in the same room together until the bonding."

"Excuse me?"

"It's an old Terran tradition, really more of a superstition. It's supposed to be bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony on their wedding day. I've gotta go. I'll see you at Sarek's house." Nyota ran out the door in her pajamas, headed to her quarters.

Spock could not help but wonder what other surprises the day held. He showered and dressed in casual civilian clothes. He would put on his new formal robes at Sarek's house. Right now he needed to check to make sure his dress uniform was ready for the afternoon wedding in the ship's chapel. The next time he came through this door, he would be a husband.

* * *

There was a meeting going on in a small conference room. Plans were being finalized for "Operation Shivaree." The conspirators were having a hard time focusing as most of them were hung over.

"Quiet, people!" Jim's head was throbbing and the light was bothering his eyes. He downed a huge gulp of water and continued.

"Okay, Keenser, you're gonna dismantle Spock's bed in such a way that it looks intact until it's lain upon. Janice, you're making the bed all gorgeous, fancy sheets, rose petals, mints on the pillows, etc. Did you get the incense and the fancy candles? She nodded, wishing that she had skipped that last wine cooler.

"Admiral, you brought the champagne for the lovebirds, right?"

"Yep. Mofasu has it in the cooler until we need it. Two dozen bottles for the reception and one for the "honeymoon suite". I also got a special little video clip from Spock's cousin Sirin. Did anybody make the "Do not disturb" sign for their door?"

"Yeah, Christine's got it. Scotty? Mr. Scott! Wake up!

"Wha.. Oh, aye Captain. While the laddie is at his dad's getting' ready for the bondin', I'll be in his room cookin' up a wee surprise with the comm system."

"Scotty, that's so naughty. Sulu and Chekov, you guys got the music for the reception, right?"

"Yes, sir. I have question, though. You and the doctor made these great mixes up already. Why all the last minute changes? All the Menace songs, particularly the ones sung by "Flashy Fingers". The guy's a good singer, but isn't that overkill?"

"Oh, that's right. You guys had passed out before we all learned "Mr. Spock's dirty little secret".

Now Kirk had their attention. Spock had a dirty little secret?

"Guys, Mr. Spock _is_ "Flashy Fingers". I'm willing to bet that Lt. Uhura doesn't know this. Well, those of us going down for the bonding had better get ready.

* * *

The bridge officers were noticeably absent at breakfast. Spock figured they had all had too much to drink the previous night. He quickly ate a light breakfast and made for the transporter room. Ten minutes later, he was at his father's home.

"Welcome, my son. I noticed last night that you need a haircut. T'Letha has recently relocated here from the Embassy on Terra. You will remember that she used to cut your hair as a child."

"Yes. She was the first to cut my hair, other than you or Mother."

"She is waiting for you on the patio."

Spock hurried outside and sat on the stone bench. He and T'Letha chatted while she cut his hair. She told him that she was proud of him and his accomplishments. She knew that the majority of the surviving Vulcans would have died sooner or later if Nero's attack on Terra had been successful. She thanked him for saving her, her bond-mate and their children. Though most Vulcans were aware of these facts, there were many who refused to acknowledge them. This was most illogical.

T'Letha herself was nearly an outcast in Vulcan society. Only those who were psi-null or nearly so became barbers and beauticians. That way, they would not be sensing their customers thoughts. Such Vulcans were generally considered to be inferior. T'Letha had nothing to lose by expressing her opinions.

T'Letha did her work quickly and efficiently. Then she asked a favor of the Ambassador's son. She had a son Sychar, an intelligent child, who was interested in applying to Starfleet Academy. Perhaps during some future visit, Spock might tell Sychar of his experiences. Spock said that he would be pleased to do so. He gave T'Letha his personal information, that he might communicate with the boy. This was more than she could have hoped for. Then Spock thanked her for cutting his hair. T'Letha seldom got thanks. As he returned to the kitchen, T'Letha swept off the patio, amazed at what some Vulcans considered inferior.

* * *

Nyota showered and dressed in a modest pants outfit. She located a head wrap and put it on. Bonded females did not go out in Vulcan society with their heads uncovered. Her dress uniform and boots would be waiting for her when she returned. She would never sleep in this room again. When she returned to it in a few hours, she would be Spock's wife.

Nyota's stomach was full of butterflies. She did not feel like eating, but grabbed some toast from the Rec Room. How strange that none of her friends were there. They must all be hung over.

* * *

As soon as there was confirmation that both Spock and Nyota were down on New Vulcan, "Operation Shivaree" commenced. Kirk came to Spock's door and used the Captain's override code to unlock it. Then he quickly departed for the transporter room, where he was met by Bones and Admiral Pike. Christine and Janice quickly decorated the room, putting new black satin sheets on the bed. They sprinkled rose petals in between the sheets and added more to the top of the coverlet. A handful of wrapped chocolate mints was thrown on top, as well. Christine placed the ice bucket close to the bed side table and set out champagne glasses. Then she and Janice quickly left the room, after letting Scotty and Keenser in.

The two had brought several heavy duty cardboard boxes which they shoved under the bed. Next, they removed the bed's legs so that it rested on the boxes alone. This would not be detected by the casual observer because the coverlet hid everything. If any substantial weight was placed on it, say a body or two, the boxes would collapse and the bed along with them.

Scotty and Keenser assumed that Spock would turn on the room's soundproofing feature for his wedding night, to keep any "amorous noises" from escaping their quarters. He would probably also disable the comm unit. They planted a little device that would allow then to send obnoxious sounds into the room. Their work done, Scotty and Keenser hurried away. Scotty had only a few minutes before he was to meet Pavel and Hikaru in the transporter room.

* * *

Nyota stood looking at her reflection. The pale gold of the linen was a perfect contrast to her skin. The dress fit her to perfection, not too tight, but emphasizing the "highlights" of her slim figure. This was not a one-time use garment, as many Terran wedding dresses were. Nyota would be able to wear it again and again.

Earlier this morning, she had sat at tea with T'Sela. The older woman told her the story of the tailor's broken wrist and of how the family had to pull together and scramble to finish the garments. Nyota had laughed when T'Sela described Sarek sewing Spock's robes to his own trousers. She nearly cried when she learned that T'Pau had embroidered all the tiny motifs on the bodice of the dress. T'Pau had the beginnings of arthritis, sometimes walking with a cane.

Janice and Christine had come down early to help Nyota dress and do her makeup, and to give her moral support. There was nothing to be nervous about, really. She knew everyone who would be attending. She had already melded once with T'Pau. Nyota wished that those butterflies would go away.

* * *

Spock stood in his father's study, wearing his new formal robes. From the ankles up, he was both regal and resplendent. From the ankles down, he looked ridiculous. His feet were at least three sizes larger than the last time he had worn his formal sandals. His toes hung out quite far over the edges.

Sarek entered the room with a few small items in his hands. He wondered what had captured his son's attention down on the floor. He hoped that another indigenous rodent had not found its way onto the house. Then he saw Spock's feet.

'My son, this will simply not do." Sarek sat down on the sofa and indicated that Spock should sit next to him. Sarek removed his own footwear and handed it to his son. Spock took off the too small sandals and put on his father's instead. They were still slightly too short, but not enough to be noticeable. Sarek left the study for a moment, then returned wearing a less formal pair of sandals. He picked up the items he had brought in earlier and reseated him self next to Spock.

"I kept these items as spares in my desk drawer at the Embassy, in case I needed to dress for a formal function at the last minute. They are all that remain of the jewelry I inherited from my father. When I die, they will be yours. However, it would please me very much if you wore them today."

"Father, I would be honored to do so."

Sarek placed a gold chain with a large, carved oval brown stone around his son's neck. He handed Spock a ring made in the same design, which Spock placed on his right index finger. Sarek moved to open a third box, but changed his mind and placed it in his pocket. "I have a better plan for this."

* * *

Jim, Bones, Admiral Pike and Chekov all sat in Sarek and T'Sela's formal living room. T'Sela had served them tea. Janice and Christine were still in with Nyota. Jim assumed that Spock must be with his dad. Where were Scotty and Sulu?

Finally the door chime sounded. Was that them? No, it was T'Pau. She acknowledged them with a nod and set some kind of package down on a table. She said something to T'Sela and the two women left the room. Jim was really going to have to learn to speak Vulcan one of these days!

* * *

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Christine answered it, letting T'Pau and T'Sela in.

"May we speak with Nyota privately?"

"Of course." Christine and Janet joined Jim and the others.

T'Pau walked over to Nyota. She removed a small, simple metal pendant from around her own neck and placed in on Nyota, who recognized it as an IDIC.

"I have heard that in some Terran cultures, that when a woman weds, she wears items borrowed from her female relatives. Skon gave this to me on the day of our bonding. I have worn it everyday since, except the day when I loaned it to Amanda. I would please me if thee wore it today for thy bonding."

"You honor me, Grandmother."

"I will see thee on the patio in a few moments. I must speak with Spock now." T'Pau left them.

Now it was T'Sela's turn.

"It is a tradition on the day of bonding for the bride's mother to place the veil on her daughter's head and escort her to the bonding. As your mother is not here, may I have this privilege? "

Nyota nodded. She was unable to speak, wondering if T'Sela was thinking of the two daughters who had perished in the Genocide.

T'Sela placed the veil on Nyota's head, giving her face and hair the gentlest and briefest of caresses.

"I am proud to call you daughter."

* * *

"What took you two so long? There's no problem with the plan, is there?"

"Nae. When we beamed down and felt the breeze, I decided to go back up for my boxers. Today might not be the best day to demonstrate the fact that I am a proper Scotsman."

They had all been trying not to laugh, trying to behave in a dignified fashion in Spock's father's home. It didn't last.

* * *

T'Pau knocked on the door of Sarek's study and was permitted to enter. Sarek joined the others in the living room.

"Grandmother."

"Spock, let me gaze upon thee for a moment. Thee are so like thy grandfather, so tall now. Taller even than thy father. I remember when I first held thee as an infant, so tiny, so fragile. I feared thee might not live. Yet thee did and has overcome adversity ever since. I have not always agreed with thy choices, but they have seemed to be the correct course for thee. I am proud to be thy grandmother."

"I am proud to be thy grandson."

"I understand that it is a Terran tradition to give wedding gifts. Thee will not wish to open this one in public. Save it for thy chambers." T'Pau handed him a package wrapped in a sturdy tote bag.

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"I will meet thee on the patio."

* * *

Sarek had them all situated on the patio. Kirk, Bones, and Pike stood on one side, all the others on the opposite side. Sarek returned to his study and escorted his mother outside. He seated her on the stone bench, and then walked one more time into the house.

He first made his way to the door of the guest bedroom where T'Sela stood with Nyota. He knocked at the door and said "I am walking out with Spock." Then he entered the study and motioned to his son. Spock stood and joined his father.

"Let us go, my son." For the briefest of moments, Sarek's hand rests on Spock's shoulder. Then they make their way to the patio. Spock nods, acknowledging all of his friends, then stands before T'Pau.

A moment later, T'Sela brings Uhura to his side. They kneel before T'Pau, who is still seated on a stone bench.

This was an un-contested bonding, the type of ritual made for those who have already joined without a ceremony. There will be no challenger, no weapons, no guards. This time the groom is not in the midst of "the fires".

T'Pau began the ancient words of the ceremony.

"What thee are about to see comes down to us from the beginning. In the ancient manner of our people, these two persons shall be bonded."

"Nyota Uhura, daughter of Alhamisi and M'Umbha, has thee come here today of thy own free will?"

"I have."

"S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek and Amanda, has thee come here today of thy own free will?

"I have."

"Nyota, does thee consent to be bonded with Spock in mind, heart, and body, forever joining thy life to his?"

"I consent."

"Spock, does thee consent to be bonded with Spock in mind, heart, and body, forever joining thy life to hers?"

"I consent."

"Having both freely consented, they shall be joined."

T'Pau put a hand to the psi points of both Spock and Nyota. The meld was just as gentle as before. For a moment they just remained there. All three awash in a sea of peace, love, and contentment. There was acceptance and humor.

"_Thy shoes are too tight, Spock. I feel them pinch."_

"_They are Sarek's Grandmother. I like thy toenails."_

"_Nyota, bite him for his insolence!"_

"_Oh, I will!"..._

Finally, T'Pau dropped her hands from their faces.

Because the couple knelt with their backs to the on-lookers, no one could see what T'Pau did next. She took the hand of each and positioned them into the ozh'esta, the "finger embrace" shared between bond-mates or thy'la.

"It is done. They are one."

"Bring me back a great-grandchild from space" she whispered.

"We shall see" answered her grandson.

The couple rose and greeted their friends and family.

Bones looked at them in disbelief.

"That's it? That was the whole ceremony? Don't you even get to kiss the bride?"

"I just did, Doctor. You must have missed it."

"Yeah, well, do it again."

With an amused twinkle in his eye, Spock entwined his fingers with Nyota's.

"That's not a kiss, you hobgoblin. How's that supposed to set yer blood a boilin'?"

"You would be surprised, Doctor. You would be surprised."

Nyota rewarded McCoy with a huge grin.

* * *

Though it was not common practice after a bonding, T'Sela served tea and honey cakes to her guests. They had all been so gracious the night before. She was also stalling until Tuvin's wife Shalena could get here from another bonding on the other side of the settlement. Shalena took professional quality holophotos. T'Sela wanted some for the young couple, for Nyota's family, and some for herself and Sarek. T'Pau would probably want some as well.

Shalena finally arrived and was ushered onto the patio along with Nyota and Spock. About two dozen pictures were taken. When the photo session was over, Kirk reminded everyone of the time.

"Come on people, we have a wedding in a little less than two hours."

* * *

T'Sela stayed to clean up. She sent Sarek to the Enterprise. She and T'Pau would join him in an hour. She needed to finish packing if they were to be ready for the transport ship to Terra tomorrow night. The family would attend the third wedding in Africa. T'Sela hoped that there would be more interesting bonding traditions!

* * *

Once inside her quarters, Nyota hung up her lovely gown and took a quick shower. She relaxed in her robe, lying on the bed. Then she remembered Grandmother T'Pau's book, the only one of her gifts she had not taken to Spock's room. Now would be a good time to learn how Vulcan women of old pleased their husbands.

* * *

Having nothing better to do, Sarek accompanied Spock to his quarters. Spock carefully hid the gift his grandmother had given him. After retuning his father's jewelry, he hung up his new robes and took a sonic shower. Sarek noted that his son was finally starting to "fill out" a little. Amanda had always hoped that he would.

Sarek would always miss Amanda, but now he could usually think of her without sadness. T'Sela had helped heal his heart, though it would always be scarred. Vulcans did not believe in heaven. Amanda had and Sarek secretly hoped she had been right about it. He imagined Amanda watching Spock and Nyota's wedding from some peaceful and beautiful place.

Spock stepped out of the shower and prepared to dress himself. There was no logic in being modest in front of someone who used to change your diapers. When he walked to the closet to get his dress uniform, he noticed the decorated bed and the candles. Perhaps Nyota had done this, though he was not certain when she could have. Her morning had been just as busy as his, if not more so.

The bed looked too lovely to be disturbed, so instead, he sat on a chair to put his boots on. Then he stepped out of the sleeping alcove so he could use the large mirror in the other room to check his appearance. Today was a very important day. Those medals must be straight!

Sarek had seen his son in dress robes not ten minutes before, a father looking at a beloved child. The son who stood before him now was an adult, a decorated command grade Starfleet officer with heavy duties and responsibilities. Spock was succeeding in the life he had chosen and now had someone to share it with. A proud father could ask for no more.

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk stood in front of the mirror in his quarters practicing.

"S'chn T'gai Spock. S'chn T'gai Spock. S'chn T'gai Spock. Why couldn't his last name be Jones?"


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Star Trek nor do I profit! However, I feel that I should get some royalties from chocolate sales!

**The Shipboard Wedding!**

Hikaru and Christine hurried to the stasis unit, dragging Pavel along with them. They had just about enough time to set everything up before the ceremony. They borrowed a cart from Supply and loaded it up with flowers and rushed down to the chapel.

They set the two large urns on either side of the podium. They hung small baskets of lilies and roses on both ends of each row of seats. They put a peach bow on the back of every chair. They set the bouquets for Nyota and her attendants on the table by the chapel's entrance. Last of all, they unrolled a white satin runner down the aisle and scattered rose petals upon it. They returned the cart to supply and made themselves presentable.

* * *

Wow. T'Pau's book was definitely educational. She knew Spock's fingers were sensitive, but not to that degree. Nyota had little something in mind for her wedding night..... But now it was time to get dressed.

Spock had always said that next to her cadet uniform, he thought she looked the sexiest in her red silks.

Actually, he had said "aesthetically pleasing", but his meaning was clear. Darn, those butterflies were coming back.

* * *

Spock opened his bottom dresser drawer and pulled out the blue silk pajama bottoms that were Nyota's favorites. He placed them on top of the bed.

There was only one thing left to do. There had been no place to shop for wedding rings. Such things are not generally worn by Vulcans. Amanda's engagement ring would have to suffice for now. Nyota had handed it back to him a few weeks ago in anticipation of the wedding. Spock removed the ring box from his top drawer and opened it up. He looked at his mother's ring and imagined her here to see his wedding. Perhaps she was watching from somewhere. Sometimes he desperately wanted to believe that.

"She would be proud of you, my son. She always was. Ah, I have just remembered something I must do. Where might I find Nyota?"

"In her quarters, I imagine. Go out the door, turn left, three doors down on the same side of the corridor."

"Thank you, my son. I shall be right back."

* * *

Her uniform and boots were shipshape, her medals were straight, and her hair and makeup were perfect. She even had 15 minutes to spare before Bones came to escort her to the chapel.

Her door chime sounded. Was the good doctor early?

"Come in."

"Father!"

"Good afternoon, my daughter. I trust I have not disturbed you."

"No. I am glad to see you, to have someone to talk to. I am getting a bit nervous."

"I wanted to give you something to pass on to Spock. Amanda gave it to me on our wedding day."

He handed Nyota a green velvet-covered box. Inside was a man's gold and onyx ring. The words _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ were engraved inside. _I cherish thee_.

"He will recognize it. Do not be nervous, my child. You and Spock love each other greatly. No one else matters. I treasure you already. Be happy. I will leave you now. My son is waiting."

* * *

Sarek and Spock entered the chapel, finding Jim, Pike, and Scotty already there. Sulu and Chekov arrived a few moments later, escorting T'Pau and T'Sela to their seats. The rest of the guests began filing in, as many off-duty crew members as the chapel would hold.

After a few moments, Spock's nose began to twitch. He felt a sneeze coming on. Fortunately, Spock was both a Starfleet officer and a gentleman. He always came prepared with two handkerchiefs. His mother had raised him well. _Achoo! _Now his eyes were beginning to water. What could be causing this? He took his place next to Admiral Pike and Sarek.

The small chapel was now full. Janice opened the door and signaled that Nyota was ready. Scotty started the music. Christine stepped down the aisle slowly to the strains of _Bach's Prelude in C Major, _played on a harp. She stood on the opposite side of the chapel front. In a moment, she was joined by Janice. The chapel door opened one last time as Nyota came down the aisle on Bones' arm.

She smiled in Spock's direction. Then she saw his face. He looked like he had been crying! She exchanged a worried glance with Bones. Then they heard the sneeze. "The flowers!" Bones whispered. He delivered Nyota to Spock's side, and reached over to a chair on the front row, where he had a medkit handy just in case.

Spock sneezed three more times while Bones was preparing the hypo spray. Nyota passed her bouquet to Janice. Kirk signaled Sulu and Chekov to move the big urns. Bones gave Spock a hypo in the neck. The tears and sneezing stopped.

The Captain decided a little levity might help.

"We'll be with you folks in a moment. It seems the groom is allergic to the decorations. Okay, are we ready now?"

Spock nodded.

"A starship captain has many priveleges. One of mine has been serving with two very competent, very special officers that I am pleased to call my friends.

Nyota Uhura is the most talented linguist you'd ever want to meet. Her warmth and humor have brightened many a dull day on the bridge.

S'chn T'gai Spock is the bravest, most loyal, most selfless person I have ever met.

Separately, they have saved this ship and this captain more times than I care to count. Together, they are an irresistible force. These two incredibly gifted people have an amazing love for each other. One that can't help but touch all who observe it. That's why we're here today, to observe a celebration of love."

"Before they exchange their vows, they have a few things to say to each other. Spock, you first."

Spock took Nyota's hand.

"Nyota, when we first met, you were my student. However, before long you became my teacher. You have taught me many things. First was the importance of friendship. Because you valued me, I learned to value myself. Then I learned to love you because you taught me how. It is my sincerest wish that we continue to grow in love, continue to teach each other new and glorious things. _Mimi nakupenda_, Nyota."

There were more than a few sentimental tears being shed when Spock had finished.

Nyota kept hold of Spock's hand, and took a small black book from Janice, opening it to a marked page.

"This is a reading from the New Testament, from the book of First Corinthians, Chapter 13, from the Message Translation."

"L_ove never gives up.  
Love cares more for others than for self.  
Love doesn't want what it doesn't have.  
Love doesn't strut,  
Doesn't have a swelled head,  
Doesn't force itself on others,  
Isn't always "me first,"  
Doesn't fly off the handle,  
Doesn't keep score of the sins of others,  
Doesn't revel when others grovel,  
Takes pleasure in the flowering of truth,  
Puts up with anything,  
Trusts always,  
Always looks for the best,  
Never looks back,  
But keeps going to the end._

"That pretty much decribes you, my love. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."_

Nyota returned the Bible to Janice. The bride and groom let go of each others hands reluctantly.

The Captain of the Enterprise opened a small black book and set it on the podium. He began to read aloud from it:

"Do you, S'chn T'gai Spock take Nyota Uhura to be your wife to dwell together as a married couple? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep faithfully to her alone so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you, Nyota Uhura take S'chn T'gai Spock to be your husband to dwell together as a married couple? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep faithfully to him alone so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you have a ring?"

Spock nodded and was surprised to see Nyota nodding as well. How could she have gotten a ring?

"Nyota, I give you this ring as a token of my promise to you and a symbol of my love for you. I give myself and all that I have to you."

Spock put his mother's ring on Nyota's finger.

"Spock, I give you this ring as a token of my promise to you and a symbol of my love for you. I give myself and all that I have to you."

Nyota placed Sarek's ring on Spock's finger. He recognized it immediately and gripped her hand for just a moment.

Jim continued.

"All assembled here today have witnessed the union of two lives into one love, one hope, and one family. In as much as Spock and Nyota have declared their love, exchanged vows, and sealed them with the tokens of rings, I now declare that they are husband and wife."

"Commander, please give the Lieutenant a kiss. That's an order."

Spock did not need to be told twice. Nyota was more than willing.

"A very interesting expression of affection, that." T'Sela whispered to her husband. He raised an eyebrow.

T'Pau seemed to be examining her pedicure.

As the newlyweds exit the chapel to Mozart's _Organ Fantasie in F_, they stopped for a moment in front of Bones.

"I assume you observed that one, Doctor."

When Spock and Nyota were safely out the door, Jim yelled "Let's party!" He also breathed a sigh of relief, having not mangled Spock's name too badly.

* * *

Hamed Mofasu was very pleased with his handiwork, especially the cake for the bride and groom. When he tasted a crumb of the chocolate cake, it seemed a little dry, as though he had added too much flour or cocoa. However, the flavor was excellent. He decided that the best remedy would be to split the layers and add chocolate mousse filling. When the cake was assembled and decorated with coral-colored icing rosebuds, Hamed thought it the most beautiful he had ever made.

* * *

Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura's wedding was the Enterprise's affair of the year. The maintainance crew opened the dividing bulkheads between the Rec Room and two conference rooms to accommodate the reception. The tables had been arranged to allow for a dance floor.

Most of the crew who were not on duty would be attending. Extra food had been prepared for those who would be getting off watch later.

The tables were set with linens, china, and flatware. There were even crystal, flowers and candles. Chekov, Janice, and Scotty had outdone themselves.

On the wall above and behind the head table was a large viewing screen, usually used for mission briefings. On this day it would be used to embarrass the newlyweds out of two years growth.

* * *

As an ambassador's son, Spock had participated in more than his share of receiving lines. In the past, however, Sarek had always been the focus of attention. Spock found his present situation very uncomfortable. But Nyota, Nyota was glowing! He would endure this for her.

One by one, the guests entered through a conference room door. They paid their respects to the newlyweds, offering congratulations. Some even gave Nyota hugs. Spock really did not like other males hugging his bond-mate. Nyota could feel him tense up every time this happened. Then she would give his hand a little squeeze. Finally it was over. Spock and Nyota sat down at the head table.

Admiral Pike assumed his role as Master of Ceremonies.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Spock and Nyota's wedding reception. I'd like to thank you all for being here. In a minute, we'll let our newlyweds and their family start the buffet line. First, however, I need to inform you of a little Starfleet reception tradition."

Pike picked up a spoon and a crystal goblet.

"Spock and Nyota, listen carefully to this sound." Pike taps the goblet with the spoon, causing it to make a loud ringing sound.

"Whenever you heard this little tinkling, you have to stop whatever you are doing and kiss. Now, before all you folks go crazy with this, there are a couple of rules. No banging on the glasses when they are in the buffet line or cutting the cake. Also, not when they are on the dance floor. Any other time is fair game. You kids better hurry up and get some dinner."

The young couple hurried over to the buffet, with Spock's family close behind.

T'Sela had a question.

"My son, will they really do this thing with the spoons and glasses? It seems that it could prove most embarrassing to you both."

"That is why they are doing it, Mother T'Sela. Humans like to tease their friends and loved ones. I have come to realize that it is a display of affection. I do not always enjoy it, but I am learning to endure it."

After loading their plates, the couple returned to their seats. The clatter of ringing goblets began almost immediately. They obligingly kissed until the noise stopped, and then stuffed a few bites of food in their mouths. Every few minutes, the "crystal chorus" would start again. Sarek had attended many Terran weddings, so this was "old news" to him. T'Pau and T'Sela actually seemed to find it amusing.

* * *

When Pike sensed that most everyone had eaten at least one plate of food, he stood again.

"Okay, we haven't embarrassed the lovebirds enough yet. It's time for another Starship wedding tradition, video clips of the bridal couple when they were younger. I would like to direct your attention to the screen on the wall above our guests of honor."

Nyota cringed. Spock, however was not concerned. He was sure that there were no surviving videos of him as a child. All would have been destroyed with his planet.

The lights dimmed and eight-year old Nyota Uhura appeared before them, along with two other small children. She was wearing pigtails and a pink dress. They were obviously playing school, with Nyota as teacher.

"Okay, repeat after me _Dif-tor-heh-smusma, Dif-tor-heh-smusma."_

Nyota's little cousins repeated the phrase.

"Very good. You just learned how to say live long and prosper."

Nyota buried her face in her hands and laughed. Her guests were laughing, too.

Pike stood again.

"Even at eight years old, she was quite the linguist. This next one took a lot of calling around, but we finally found a clip of our young Commander here. I'd guess that he'd be about five years old and I understand that this is his grandparents' farm in Minnesota."

The lights dimmed again, and an unknown Terran male appeared before them. He was aiming the camera at himself.

"Marcus Grayson here. It's day three of the family farm vacation. The local time is 5:43 am. I'm headed to the barn to see what's shakin'."

The barn door appears and Marcus walks through. There is an older man sitting on a stool, a small child sitting next to him. They have a goat in front of them with a bucket underneath. When they turn their faces toward the camera, the child has pointed ears, freckles, and large brown eyes.

"What'cha doin', Dad?"

"I'm teaching my youngest grandson how to milk a goat. He's a natural, must be those nice warm hands. Show him what you've learned, Spock."

The little boy expertly squirts milk into the bucket. A cat walks into the barn and the angle of milking changes.

A small voice says "I have also learned to feed the cat."

The room erupts in laughter.

"Spock, it's good to know that you have career options if Starfleet doesn't work out."

Sarek leans over and whispers to Pike.

"Would it be possible for me to obtain a copy of that?"

"I think so."

"Okay folks, go back to your dinners. We'll have a few more videos later."

"Spock, you were just the cutest little boy. Oh, those freckles!"

As a child, Spock had detested those freckles. They had helped to identify him as different. This was another memory Nyota was helping to heal. This time he kissed her _before_ the "crystal chorus" started. As he opened his eyes, he saw his grandmother with her spoon poised over her glass.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Pike stood up again.

"Many of you know that in addition to their many other gifts, these kids are talented musicians. I've got a few videos here that illustrate my point. This is Nyota singing at a cousin's wedding a few years ago.

Nyota Uhura appeared before them, this time fully grown. She is wearing a yellow satin gown, standing in the front of a church sanctuary. A guitar plays a soft intro and then she begins to sing.

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts_

_Rest assured this troubadour is acting on his part._

_The union of your spirits here has caused him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you_

_Are gathered in his name_

_There is love. There is love....._

Spock can not look away from this. She sings so beautifully. She is so beautiful. She is his.

"Spock, you are one lucky guy. Of course, Nyota is lucky, too. I got this next little gem from Spock's cousin Sirin. You guys ever hear of a cover band called Menace? They mostly did Heavy Metal, but would occasionally record other things, too. One of the band members has a particularly nice voice. By the way, they call him "Frisky Fingers." This was a test recording that never made it to an album."

Spock is sitting at a piano in a recording studio. His cousin is sitting on a stool nearby, holding a guitar.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love....._

Nyota is transfixed. She always knew he had a beautiful voice, but hated performing in front of a live audience. There in that studio with just a few friends, he was a different person. When he sang, she could see into his soul. His soul was beautiful. And she has all his downloads!

Pike leaned over to speak with Sarek.

"I'll bet you want a copy of that one, too."

The Ambassador just nodded.

* * *

Pike rose again.

"Does everyone have something in their glass? Good."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Spock and Nyota, two of the finest young people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I wish them love, peace, and a long life together. I all so wish them lots of children that I can borrow and spoil rotten. Be happy, kids." Pike raised his glass and drank.

It was Sarek's turn.

"In all my years as a diplomat, I have given many long speeches. However, this will not be one of them. My children, I am proud of you. I drink to your future."

At this, Spock and Nyota were intertwining fingers and gazing into each other's eyes.

Kirk saw them and stood.

"When I see you two, I see what love looks like. Love is an action verb, not just an emotion. I raise my glass to your love."

Pike was back.

"I hear we've got cake!"

* * *

Hamed sneaked out of the kitchen long enough to watch. This was always his favorite part.

Spock stood with one hand on top of Nyota's as she held the cake knife. They waited for their friends to sing.

"_The bride cuts the cake, the bride cuts the cake, hi-ho the merrio, the bride cuts the cake._"

Nyota served a slice onto a plate, and then picked up a fork. There was no way she was going to feed her Vulcan husband with her fingers in front of his family and friends, not after what she read in that book!

"_The groom eats a piece, the groom eats a piece, hi-ho the merrio, the groom eats a piece."_

Nyota shoved a large bite of chocolate cake into Spock's mouth.

"_The groom feeds the bride_......"

He returned the favor.

A/N:

It's probably gonna be a few days until I post again. I feel the flu coming on. Next up will be dancing, the gifts, and Operation Shivaree!

Paul Stookey singing The Wedding Song

.com/watch?v=A1v84WKC6Pg

To Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan

Garth Brooks singing it

.com/watch?v=p6SRvv03FPE


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Star Trek, and I don't get paid, unless you review or send chocolate.

**Operation Shivaree**

"_This is extremely good cake_, _and you are most cruel to deprive me of the rest of it! I shall have to bite you for that later." _Nyota had moved the plate out of Spock's reach.

"_I get to bite you first. T'Pau said I owe you one. You'll be getting more cake later!"_

"_I had better!"_

* * *

Sarek got himself a slice of carrot cake and one for his mother. T'Sela settled on the lemon. When she saw the carry-out containers on the table, she picked one up. Perhaps just a small slice of the chocolate cake for later...

* * *

When Pike was certain that everyone had cake, the lights dimmed again.

"O Lord, now what?" groaned Nyota.

"I can not imagine, beloved."

* * *

A huge group of people sat around tables outside in the sunshine. They were eating, drinking, and laughing. As the camera closes in, M'Umbha and Alhamisi Uhura wave and smile.

Alhamisi clears wish throat. "Spock and Nyota, we could not be with you today in person. That did not stop us from joining the celebration. Look around this table, my son, and see what you are in for! We will see you next week."

Thirty people all shout _Hongera!_ at the camera.

When the screen is empty, Nyota is crying. Spock touches his fingers to hers. _We will see them soon._

* * *

It is nighttime and indoors. These people are sitting in front of a fireplace in a large family room. The camera focuses on an older male with graying hair.

"Hello, nephew. Haven't seen you in a while. Nyota, this motley crew here is the Grayson clan, or at least most of it. It's late here, so the little kids are in bed. I'm Marcus, this is my wife Lucinda. We won't overwhelm you with introductions at this point. We just want to congratulate you both and tell you that we'll see you next week! Oh, Spock, you were right. Nyota is most definitely aesthetically pleasing."

* * *

Ivan the parrot squawked on his perch. "Hush, you stupid bird!" Rachel shifted the baby onto her shoulder and sat down on the couch next to Sirin. Esther stood behind the couch. Jason and Hannah stood in front of them. "Greetings Spock and Nyota. We would like to congratulate you on your bonding and marriage. Also, we need to introduce you to the newest member of the family. This is T'Lonna, who is two weeks old today."

Rachel turned the baby so she faced the camera.

"Dad, may I talk to them now?"

"Yes, Jason. Go ahead."

"It's cool that you two got married, because I need some cousins."

"Oh, Jason!" Rachel shook her head. "Sorry about that. Family! You might as well love them because you're stuck with them. We'll see you two next week in Africa."

* * *

With so many years of practice, T'Pau's face rarely betrayed emotion. Only Sarek and T'Sela detected her wistful expression. Sirin her grandson had three children, her great-grandchildren! Sirin and his bond-mate had named their youngest child for his deceased mother. Perhaps he still cared for his family.

Sarek leaned over to her. "It is not too late to change thy mind. Come with us to Terra for the wedding. Perhaps relations with Sirin can be mended."

"Thee is right. I will come. I must return to my cottage and prepare for my journey."

"I shall accompany you, Mother. Then I shall return, my wife."

* * *

Now it was time for the gifts. Chekov brought Spock and Nyota a large basket filled with envelopes. Most of these were cards with gift certificates to the ship's store. A few were IOU's for services such as a candlelight dinner for two from the Mofasu's. Some shipmates gave them replicator credits or transferred to them a turn in the jacuzzi. Jim gave them the next three days off and a PADD with a signed requisition for a second dresser for their quarters.

McCoy and Scotty went in together on a night at the exclusive Paris hotel where Spock and Nyota planned to honeymoon. Admiral Pike gave them a dinner cruise down the Seine. Sulu gave then a miniature zen garden and Chekov some Russian tea glasses.

Christine had embroidered a wall hanging with their names and the wedding date. From Janice they received a teapot she made herself in ceramics class.

Nyota was most impressed with Grandmother T'Pau's afghan. She had knitted "House S'chn T'gai" right into the design with contrasting yarn.

T'Sela gave them two sets of heavy linen bed sheets. These had some type of reinforced cording woven through. This was a very practical gift. Since they first bonded, Nyota had mended bed sheets more times than she cared to remember.

Jim brought them over a second basket, full of honeymoon "gag" kits. The label on it said "Beginner's Marital Tool Kit, collected and assembled by your friends"

"Buddy, you might want to leave most of these in the basket for now." Spock picked up a book entitled You Wanna Put Your What Where? A Honeymoon Guide For The Complete Idiot! Underneath it was an assortment of lotions, massage oils, and "other" things that came in tubes. There were also undergarments intended for the two of them. These did not cover much and did not appear to be comfortable. The package from one set declared them to be "edible" and "chocolate flavored". Just thinking about the possibilities made Spock's ears turn a little green.

* * *

Nyota had dreamed of this for some time, and now it was actually happening. Spock was dancing with her in public, holding her in his arms while they danced to _The Way You Look Tonight_. He was not self conscious at all, as she had feared he might be. In fact, he had a twinkle in his eye and the slightest of smiles. How Nyota loved that twinkle! All too soon, their first dance was over. Time for her to waltz with Bones and Spock with T'Sela.

Spock gracefully transferred his bride to Bones' arm and walked to the table where T'Sela was seated.

He bowed from the waist and offered his arm. "Mother T'Sela, may I have the honor of this dance?"

"You may." She took his arm. This was the first time T'Sela had ever touched her bond-mate's son. It was only the third time she had ever waltzed. The music was _The Kiss Waltz_ by Johann Strauss. She enjoyed it very much, though Spock danced a little more stiffly than Sarek, who had been waltzing for over 50 years at various diplomatic functions. Both were a little relieved when the tune ended.

Spock returned T'Sela to her seat. The next tune had a lively Latin beat. He and Nyota had been practicing the samba for such a moment. Halfway through the song, the music changed to a medley of Menace's greatest hits. Most of these had Spock doing vocals.

_Menace is going haunt me for the rest of my days!_

_Keep dancing, babe. Never let'em see you sweat!_

_I only sweat for you, beloved._

Jim considered cutting in on them, but Spock must have read his mind. He raised his right eyebrow in a gesture that only be interpreted as "You do and I shall surely kick your butt." Jim got more punch instead.

* * *

Pike took another sip of champagne.

"So, Mr. Ambassador, are you attending the wedding in Africa?"

"Yes, Admiral. T'Pau, T'Sela, and I will be boarding a transport ship to Terra tomorrow evening."

"I've traveled by transport ship. They are not very comfortable. I know of a certain starship that happens to be going your way. Should I see if I can arrange a ride for you?"

"I would not want to impose."

"It would be no imposition. I owe your son a great many favors."

"In that case, we would be honored to accept."

T'Sela did not no what to think. Traveling to Terra on a starship? Being married to Sarek was certainly interesting.

* * *

Pike arranged it all with Kirk. Two sets of quarters would be prepared, worthy of visiting dignitaries.

"Don't worry Admiral. We'll even crank up the heat, just the way Spock likes it."

* * *

Spock and Nyota were sitting the next dance out. Jim approached.

"Hey, buddy. Guess what?"

_Oh no! Now what's he gone and done?_

_Calm down, Nyota!_

"I am unable to guess, Jim. You will have to tell me about whatever it is."

"Admiral Pike invited your family to travel to Terra with us. They've accepted."

"That was most kind of him. They will be much more comfortable on the Enterprise."

_Oh, crap! After a week with Kirk, we'll never be able to show our faces on New Vulcan!_

_Indeed._

* * *

The newlyweds danced a few more dances and braved another round of congratulations from crew members who had just gotten off shift. Hamed brought them a take-out container, along with a bottle of champagne and a bag of ice that he said was from the Admiral. They collected that "special basket" their friends had put together for them and bid everyone goodnight. Once they were out the door, the couple practically ran to the turbo lift. They covered the distance from the lift to Spock's quarters just as quickly.

Spock set the basket down inside the room and engaged first the door lock and then the soundproofing. He also turned off the comm link. Nyota set the take-out container on the desk.

She dumped the ice into the ice bucket and then placed the bottle of champagne there as will. That was when she noticed the bed. Satin sheets, new comforter, rose petals and mints. Look at all those beautiful candles!

"Spock, this is so beautiful. Did you do this, decorate our bed ?"

"No, I thought you had done it, beloved."

"It must have been our friends. But how did they get in here?"

"Jim must have used his access code override, Nyota"

"I guess he's not always an idiot."

They embraced for a moment. Then Nyota remembered what she was going to do before the distraction.

"No peeking, Spock. Find something to do!"

Nyota grabbed something from one of the dresser drawers and headed for the bathroom.

Spock took off his dress uniform and hung it up in the closet. He noticed that his guitar was easily seen, so he hid it inside his long formal robes. He had a surprise planned for Nyota in the near future.

He tossed his socks and underwear in the hamper and put on the silk pajama bottoms. Next he lit some of the candles. Then he got out the wedding present from T'Pau and set it on the desk. He sat down in his chair.

Nyota came out of the bathroom wearing a pale pink lace gown with a matching satin robe. Spock had never seen it before. He was certain he would have remembered. The contrast of the pastel shade with her luscious dark skin was stunning.

"Like what you see? It was one of my party gifts."

"We must be certain to write a thank you note."

She crossed the room and sat on his lap. "What is in the package?"

"It is a gift from Grandmother. She requested that we open it in our chambers."

"Let's not disappoint her."

Spock unfastened the heavy tote bag and pulled out a book with a handwritten note.

_My dear children,_

_I would have preferred to give you a handcrafted copy, but such things are not currently available. May this volume help to grow your joy in each other._

_Live long and prosper,_

_T'Pau_

Nyota was really beginning to like Spock's grandmother.

"That is so sweet. What is the book called?"

"The Exercise Of Love."

"Spock, it that a sex manual?"

"It is more of a pictorial guide."

"These illustrations are beautiful."

"They are more so if one has a handcrafted copy such as Grandmother referred to. My parents owned such a volume. I was only permitted to see it once, and only a very few pages. My father deemed me old enough to be in possession of certain information as to how babies are made. What is that old Terran saying? One picture is worth a thousand words?"

"Those old copies were reproduced on handmade paper using a process similar to silk screening. Before the Genocide, they would have sold for thousands of credits. I can not even fathom what such a book might cost now. Even this facsimile must have been quite expensive."

"Then we should make certain that we put it to good use."

They carefully thumbed through the pages, all the while caressing each other. One illustration captured the attention of both. They were young, flexible, and they had chocolate. Why not?

Spock inclined his head toward the sleeping area. "Shall we?"

"Not yet. I promised you chocolate." Nyota carefully pushed the precious volume aside. She did not wish to damage it with their little "snack."

She opened the carry-out container and picked up a small piece of the wedding cake. "Traditionally, the bride and groom feed each other cake with their fingers. Open your mouth, my love."

Her beloved complied with her wishes, slowly licking her fingers clean in the process. Though Nyota's hands were no way near as sensitive as Spock's, she still found it very stimulating.

"Now you feed me." Spock gulped a little. Nice little Vulcan boys didn't eat with their fingers. Vulcan babies were not permitted to suck their thumbs. There was a reason for it. The hands, especially the fingers were extremely sensitive. Stimulating certain neural receptors of the fingertips could be most arousing. But surely this was alright between bond-mates. He most definitely wanted to please Nyota. She wanted to please him.

_You will enjoy this, my beloved husband. This is just for us._

He slowly reached into the container, slowly broke off a piece of the cake, and even more slowly fed it to Nyota. When she had taken it, he tried to move his hand away, but she captured it in hers.

She had committed the whole description of how to "Pleasure thy husband's hand" to memory, being somewhat amused by the clinical description of such an intimate act.

"_**Press thy thumb into the center of thy beloved's palm, exerting gentle pressure until the fingers curl inward. Release and repeat several times until the hand is totally relaxed."**_

He had not told her of this. How does she know what to do? He has never experienced this before, never dared ask her. She might think it too alien, too disgusting. But she is gazing into his eyes and smiling. His hand relaxes of its own accord.

"_**Continue holding slight pressure on his palm. Beginning with the small finger and starting at its base, caress the length of each finger with thy tongue in a swirling motion."**_

Nyota felt his breath catch, felt arousal and curiosity through their bond.

_None of your business where I learned this. Relax and enjoy!_

_As you wish._

This was going to be even more fun than she'd hoped.

"_**Repeat with the third finger and then move onto the thumb."**_

When she reached his thumb, he actually gasped. She could feel his heart pounding, see his pupils so large that there was almost no iris showing.

_Liking this, are we, big fella? Shall I continue?_

_Yes, please!_

"_**Thee may wish to consider sucking on thy beloved's thumb, though this may be more stimulation than some individuals can tolerate."**_

Spock was handling it just fine, thank you!

"_**Move on to the middle finger and then the index finger. As thee knows, they are the most sensitive."**_

Spock's free arm was now tightly wrapped around her waist. He did not wish her to fall from her perch on his lap. They were sitting on a wheeled desk chair. There was a potential for disaster, but he could not think of such things now. All he could do was hang on. He was panting now.

"_**Lastly, take the middle and index fingers together into thy mouth and suck on them. Thy reward shall be great."**_

Spock threw his head back, his eyes rolled back in his head. He had tightened his grip on her, which was fortunate, because the chair tipped backwards, breaking and depositing both of them on the floor. Somehow they were both wearing chocolate cake.

Spock had cushioned Nyota's fall and he was laughing! Honestly laughing! Soon they both were.

_Spock, do you think anyone would notice if we sneaked an extra chair onto that signed furniture requisition the Captain gave us?_

_It is worth a try, as I would prefer to not have to explain how we came to break a chair on our wedding night. Jim is already somewhat curious as to what goes on in our bedroom. _

_Next time we try this, we should sit on the bed._

_Ah, yes. The bed._

He stood up, taking her with him in one fluid motion. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She gave his shoulder a playful bite.

_That's from Grandmother!_

Spock held her with one strong arm, while he turned down the covers with the other. Rose petals and chocolate fell to the floor. They kissed and then he gently laid her in the middle of the bed.

As Spock lay down next to her, the bed collapsed, taking both of them with it!

A few seconds later, a horrible siren-like noise began to issue forth from the comm system. The speaker seemed to be on maximum volume.

Spock picked himself off the floor and ran to the unit. It would not shut off.

The sound changed, adding loud country western music, a genre that both Spock and Nyota detested. A minute later, bag pipes were added to the mix, while the country music played on and the siren wailed. Next was a cut and spliced medley of Menace's greatest hits.

* * *

Back at the reception, Jim, Bones, Scotty, and Chekov were all sitting around a table. They seemed to be waiting for something. Sulu had the bridge watch. Pike had retired for the evening. Sarek and T'Sela had beamed back down to New Vulcan for the night.

Finally, a little device in Scotty's pocket made a beeping noise. It was triggered by the little gem of engineering that Keenser had attached to the underside of the newlyweds' bed. When the bed made contact with the floor, it set off both the sabotaged comm link and the alarm Scotty was carrying. It was a stroke of genius, evil genius, but genius none the less."

"About damn time!" Grumbled McCoy. "They left here over forty-five minutes ago. Must take a while to rev up his motor."

Jim stood. "Let's go, guys. We don't want to miss the grand finale!"

* * *

Layer upon layer of sound was added to the cacophony, until Spock 's sensitive ears could no longer take it. He was holding his head in pain.

_I can not shut it off. We must exit our quarters before my hearing becomes damaged._

He grabbed Nyota's hand and they ran out into the corridor. Kirk, Bones, Scotty, and Chekov were waiting for them. They were laughing.

Nyota looked like an angel all in pink, albeit an angry, avenging angel. Spock stood there shirtless, barefoot, chocolate-smeared and confused.

Kirk could not help himself. He laughed all the harder.

That's when Nyota punched him in the stomach, hard enough that he slammed into the wall behind him. On the other side of the wall, Admiral Pike lay on his bed, nearly asleep. He poked his head out the door.

"What the devil is going on out here?" When he saw Spock and Nyota in their nightclothes and Kirk sitting on the floor clutching his midsection, he figured it out for himself.

"Looks like "Operation Shivaree" got a little out of hand. I don't know who punched Kirk, and I don't want to know. A word of warning, though. It's hard to celebrate your honeymoon if you're in the brig for striking a superior officer. Spock, why don't you and Nyota go to her quarters while these butt heads repair whatever damage they have done. Those are my orders and that is my last word on the subject. Goodnight."

Nyota ran back inside Spock's quarters and grabbed a T-shirt for Spock, the champagne, and the glasses. She escorted her now shivering bond-mate down the corridor to her room. As she passed Kirk, she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Sarek had just finished his packing. T'Sela stood in the doorway of the bedroom, the carry-out container from the reception in her hand.

"What have you there, my wife?"

"I brought back some cake from the reception."

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yes."

"Let us consume it together."

T'Sela sat by his side on the bed and opened the container.

"T'Sela, you seem to have forgotten the fork."

"I have forgotten nothing" she said as she broke off a piece of cake and fed it to him.

* * *

It took several minutes for Nyota's quarters to come up to the desired temperature. That was okay. She had her own method of warming Spock up. It was quite effective. As they resolved to pick up where they had left off when the bed collapsed, Nyota was overcome with a horrible thought.

_Spock, we left Grandmother T'Pau's gift open for all to see in the other room._

_Do not be concerned, beloved. I doubt if the Captain is capable of executing anything that he sees therein._

_Wouldn't it be funny if he tried!_

* * *

Scotty de-activated the sabotaged comm link and removed the triggering device from under the bed. He and Chekov put the legs back on the bed. Jim and Bones picked up the rose petals and the candy, then cleaned up the chocolate cake.

Bones examined the broken desk chair.

"I wonder how that happened."

"Never mind the chair, Bones. Check this out." Jim was pointing at an illustrated book. The pictures were absolutely fascinating. "I think I just found a Vulcan "how to" manual."

"Let me see that. I thought the hobgoblin already knew how to. Oh, my. That's ….impossible." Bones tilted his head sideways to get a better look. "I wonder what the instructions say."

Jim shook his head, and then yelled into the sleeping alcove. "Scotty, Chekov, either of you read Vulcan?"

"Yes, I studied eet at the Academy vith Meester Spock. Vhy?"

"Come and see what Bones and I found on the desk."

Chekov closed the book and read the cover. "The Exercise Of Love. Captain, this ees a book on how to make leetle Wulcans."

"I figured that part out, Chekov. Can you read the "instructions" for us?"

"I vill try. It ees written in high Wulcan, not Common."

For the next half hour, the three older men sat on the floor while Chekov read to them. Whenever he turned the page, he would show them the new picture. It looked for all the world like an "adult" story time at the library.

Finally, Bones' butt fell asleep and he decided that they should all leave before Spock and Uhura came back. The only problem was that they couldn't remember what page the book had been open to. Hopefully the newlyweds had also forgotten.

* * *

Several hours later, Spock peeked out the door of Nyota's quarters. He looked both ways, saw no one and then grabbed Nyota's hand. They ran down the corridor to Spock's rooms.

* * *

Jim was returning from the Officer's Lounge, where he had enjoyed a night cap with Bones and Scotty. As he exited the turbo lift, he saw a couple hurrying down the corridor. Spock and Nyota. Was his first officer wearing a T. Rex t-shirt?

* * *

"I think they found the book, beloved. I distinctly remember it being opened to "Two Sehlats On The Mountain". Now it's "Le-matyas By The Stream." Wish I could have seen Kirk's face."

"Nyota, I am feeling Le-matya-like."

A/N:

Reviews equal love, even if you hated it. Please let me know, either way.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own, don't profit, don't stop dreaming!

**Chemistry**

After Nyota had fallen asleep, Spock sneaked out their quarters and down to the rec room/dining area where the reception had been held. Most of the cake Nyota had gotten them had ended up on the floor. He hoped that there might still be some left. When he got there, everything had been cleaned up and cleared. He would try the kitchen instead.

* * *

Hamed Mofasu had managed a few hours sleep, but now it was time for him and his helpers to get breakfast going. He was quite surprised to see the bridegroom in his kitchen at 0533 hours.

"May I help you with something, Commander?"

"Yes, Chief. I was wondering if there was any of that chocolate cake left from last night. The Lieutenant and I greatly appreciated it."

Mofasu smiled and went to a stasis unit.

"I have a few pieces left. I have also saved some to be eaten on your first anniversary. Oh, Commander, would you also like the leftover chocolate mousse filling? I have about enough here for two servings."

"Yes, thank you. That would be most agreeable."

As the Commander accepted the containers from Mofasu and departed, the Chief Cook thought he saw the tiniest of smiles. It was probably just his imagination.

* * *

Nyota was still asleep when Spock returned to their quarters. Good. He had time to do a little research. He opened the closet door and reached to the back of the top shelf. He found the paper bag with the book his father had given him. There in Chapter 12, he found what he was looking for. The physiological response in a Human would be identical to that of a Vulcan female. He put the book back in its bag and returned it to its hiding place. Now all he needed was massage oil. Ah, the basket!

Spock found the "honeymoon kit" basket their friends had given them last night. He pawed through it and found five different kinds of massage oil. There were orange, lavender, sandalwood, myrrh, and cinnamon scents. Cinnamon! His mother used to put that on his oatmeal until his father said that he was getting too old for it. Spock never understood the reasoning behind that, but accepted his father's word. Well, Sarek was not here now. He would use the cinnamon scented oil to "pamper" Nyota. He heated some water in the replicator and made tea, Nyota's favorite jasmine blend.

Nyota awoke and headed to the bathroom. When she returned, her husband was in the bed waiting for her. Two cups of tea sat on the bedside table.

"Good morning, beautiful wife!"

"Good morning, handsome husband. I'm starving! We should go get some breakfast."

"I have already dealt with the issue, beloved. Would you prefer chocolate cake or chocolate mousse?"

Nyota giggled. "Why Commander Spock, are you trying to get me to lick your fingers again?"

"While I would not be adverse to such an action on your part Lieutenant, no, that was not my plan. I merely thought that since we have the next three days off, I should like to be as "uninhibited" as possible."

"In that case, let's have some mousse."

Spock had anticipated her response. He reached underneath his pillow and produced a carry-out container and a spoon. They took turns feeding each other. Nyota always benefited from the action of chocolate on Spock's body chemistry.

* * *

Sarek awoke with a bit of a headache. He had slept later than usual, which was not surprising considering the previous night's activities and the amount of chocolate he and T'Sela consumed together. His wife still lay asleep in his bed. She had not returned to her own room. He did not find this a disagreeable arrangement. They would be sharing quarters on the Enterprise and most likely a bed. Hopefully, T'Sela would not find this offensive.

* * *

James T. Kirk awoke with a hangover and a touch of indignance. He could not get the image of Chekov reading The Exercise Of Love to Bones, Scotty and him out of his head. If that kid could learn enough Vulcan to read and understand a book like that, than so could he.

He got himself a glass of water and some acetaminophen. Then he sat down at the desk and activated the data terminal.

"Computer, search for "Beginning Vulcan Course."

"Working...."

* * *

The chocolate mousse had the desired effect on Spock's nervous system. He had probably eaten a bit too much, especially after consuming chocolate cake the night before. However, as the couple had no duty shifts for the next few days, he was not overly concerned about it. Spock felt very relaxed, very without inhibitions.

It was time for his little experiment in reflexology. Picking up the bottle of massage oil, he slid him self to the foot of the bed. Turning himself perpendicular to Nyota, he placed her feet on his lap and then coated his hands with the massage oil. He picked up her right foot and began to massage it with firm and gentle pressure, paying special attention to the areas that corresponded to her pelvis. Nyota rewarded him with some very happy sounds.

* * *

T'Pau finished the last of her packing. She knew that Africa would be warm by Terran standards, but probably still feel cool to her. She was no longer young. The starship was chilly and San Francisco certainly would be. Multiple layers might be necessary. She considered for a moment and then added a few items. One of her bags would not close properly now. Perhaps Sarek could manage it.

She loaded a third bag with enough yarn to keep her busy for several days. There was no sense in bringing too much. After all, there were yarn shops on Terra. Twenty skeins should be enough for now.

* * *

"My wife, is it truly necessary to bring so many items with us? We will only be aboard the Enterprise a few days. I know for a fact that starships are equipped with both refreshers and laundry facilities. Both of those also exist in Africa and at the Embassy. Excessive baggage is not logical."

"It is also not logical to freeze, my husband, when one has the means to be warm. Beside, the bags do not contain merely clothing. I have also packed the holophotos of the bonding ceremony for Spock and Nyota, as well as copies for the Uhuras. My sketch books and pencils are absolutely necessary."

Sarek realized he would not defeat T'Sela's "logic." Perhaps his mother would be more reasonable in her packing.

* * *

Petty Officer Tiref wanted to do her best work. She had prepared quarters for visiting dignitaries before, but this time was special. These visitors were Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura's family members. They had always treated her with kindness and respect, even helped her finally master Federation Standard. She was not a high-born Andorian, so her education in languages was lacking. They had encouraged her to apply to Starfleet Academy and mentored her through the process.

Tiref would be leaving the Enterprise in a few days, taking a temporary assignment until her classes began. She would be sad to leave, but so grateful that she, a merchant's daughter should be given such an opportunity.

She made up T'Pau's bed with the softest of sheets and layers of extra blankets. The coverlet had the palest of desert hues. She placed the finest towels on board in the bathroom, and checked to be sure the soap was safe for Vulcans. She raised the temperature of the room to just slightly above what she knew the Commander preferred for his own rooms. Tiref obtained heat resistant plants that were non-toxic to Vulcans from the ship's green house.

She stocked the area next to the replicator with tea and put some vegetarian snacks and fruit in the small stasis unit. She made sure the PADD with the replicator programming instructions was accurate. Then she repeated the whole process next door in the chambers for the Ambassador and T'Sela.

The cinnamon room freshener was an afterthought. It seemed a good idea at the time.

* * *

Nyota greatly enjoyed her foot massage and the "total body massage" that followed. Spock was most devoted and amorous in his attentions to her. He lovingly caressed each and every part of her, absorbing a great deal of cinnamon massage oil himself in the process.

After Nyota's "massage", they revisited Grandmother T'Pau's lovely book.

Te-resh kah, or Silverbirds In Flight seemed right somehow. Spock felt so free, as though he were flying, the result of the theobromine from the chocolate. The cinnamaldehyde in the massage oil heightened his sensitivity to touch and his libido. As Nyota shared everything with him through their bond, the combination made for two of the most passionate hours the newlyweds had ever experienced.

At the end of this session, however, Spock lay on the bed smiling, snoring, and nearly unresponsive. He seemed to be intoxicated. Nyota thought he looked adorable, as she tucked him in. She so rarely got to watch him sleep. Usually he woke up to meditate hours before she did and would then return to the bed when he heard her stirring. She kissed him and let him rest. He had earned it.

She reactivated the comm link and contacted her parents. They needed to know that Grandmother T'Pau was coming after all.

* * *

Kirk found the "Basic Conversational Vulcan" course in the listing of Starfleet Academy offering available by computer. The syllabus said the interactive class was taught by a native speaker. He was not surprised to see Commander Spock's impassive face giving him greeting.

"Tupa wuh'rak. The first lesson. Formal greeting."

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

Interactive Spock waited for Kirk to repeat the phrase.

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

"Not quite correct. Please listen and repeat. T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

"Much improved. Now let us try the formal greeting response. T'nar jaral."

"T'nar jaral."

"Almost. Listen again. T'nar jaral"

"T'nar jaral."

"Very good. Let us move on to informal greetings....."

* * *

The Enterprise was scheduled to leave its orbit around New Vulcan in less than two hours. Sarek hefted his duffel and garment bag, plus the heavier of T'Sela's two bags. He hoped his mother had packed lightly. The couple walked the thankfully short distance to T'Pau's cottage. It was on the way to the beam down point. Sarek set his burden down on the front walkway and sounded the door chime.

T'Pau opened the door.

"Come in, my children. Sarek, I am having difficulty closing one of my bags. Could thee assist me?"

Sarek surveyed his mother's overstuffed luggage and then took out his comm unit.

* * *

"Wake up, beloved. Sarek needs you to beam down and help him with the luggage."

"No....sleep more...please...."

"I'm sorry, but your father needs your help."

Through the haze, understanding finally dawned. Spock sat up with a groan. "Tell him I will be there in thirty minutes."

Spock showered and quickly dressed in the clothed Nyota selected for him.

"Spock, I can sense your headache and nausea. It feels like a hangover. You need to see Bones and get something for it. You don't want your family to see this."

"You are correct, though I do not relish explaining my condition to the Doctor."

He kissed her and rubbed his throbbing temples. Then he was gone.

* * *

Spock's head was still pounding when he got to sickbay.

McCoy was going to say something snarky and indecent about Nyota making Spock's brains rattle, but remembered the fiasco of the night before and kept quiet.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"My wife believes I may be suffering from a "chocolate hangover". In the past twenty-four hours I have ingested rather more of it than ever before. Now I am experiencing a severe headache and nausea."

"I thought that was just a fairy tale about chocolate making Vulcan's drunk. Let's try a standard anti-hangover med and then some acetaminophen. Then you'll need to increase your fluid intake for the rest of the day. Lie down and let me give you a quick scan just to be sure."

Bones picked up a hand-held scanner and started to give Spock the once over. He stopped in mid-scan and sniffed, then sniffed again.

"Doctor, did you find ….

"Hush, you hobgoblin. I'm trying to remember something I learned about Vulcans and cinnamon." He went to his terminal. "Computer, cross-reference cinnamaldehyde and Vulcan physiology."

"Working"......The terminal displayed several paragraphs on the subject.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you two must have had a good time. A little cinnamon is an aphrodisiac for you, Spock. A lot can be toxic, especially if it is combined with another intoxicant. Take it easy in the future. That stuff could really mess up your body chemistry. The hypo-spray should work just fine." Boned gave him a shot and sent him on his way.

Spock hurried to the transporter room. His family would be expecting him.

* * *

Spock arrived at T'Pau's cottage about thirty seconds behind schedule. Thankfully, Sarek seemed unaware of his tardiness, probably because he was distracted by his scent.

"My son, did you bathe in cinnamon? Were you not aware of its effects?"

"I did not bathe in it, Father, and no, I did not know of its chemical properties. I will exercise more caution in the future."

"I see. How is your head?"

"I will live. Let us go to the beam down point. The Enterprise is waiting."

* * *

Kirk was waiting for Spock and his family in the transporter room when they beamed up. He wanted to test what he had learned on live subjects.

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk had pronounced it perfectly.

"T'nar jaral." came the reply in unison.

"Welcome aboard. I'm glad you could travel with us and I hope you find your quarters satisfactory."

"Thank you, Captain. If you will excuse us, I should like to get my wife and mother settled in."

Spock picked up T'Pau's bags. He could not help himself, he had to ask.

"Captain, your greeting was flawless. Who taught it to you?"

"Why, you did, Commander."

Spock could remember doing no such thing. The cinnamaldehyde must have wreaked more havoc with his brain than he knew.

* * *

"Nyota, do you really think Spock's family would be comfortable in a cottage? Perhaps we should arrange for a hotel." There were several small cottages on the Uhura family property. They were cozy and well maintained, ready at a moment's notice for visitors.

"Mama, Grandmother T'Pau lives in a cottage on New Vulcan. Sarek and T'Sela's home is much simpler than I expected. Spock grew up in a mansion, but Sarek shows no interest in rebuilding one. They are not snooty people. I think you'll like them. Don't worry."

Nyota knew her mother would worry anyway. This was the third time they had spoken that day.

* * *

Spock showed Sarek and T'Sela to the door of their quarters and then escorted his Grandmother to hers , carrying her bags. He detected the strong cinnamon odor of the room freshener and discarded it into the recycler.

"My child, what is that agreeable scent that encompasses thee?"

"It is cinnamon, Grandmother, a Terran spice which comes from the bark of a tree. We received some in a wedding gift."

"I have heard of this spice and its...benefits. It seems an appropriate wedding gift."

"As was thine, Grandmother. We are enjoying it very much. The Admiral and Captain have invited us to lunch in the Officer's Lounge. Shall we find Nyota and join them?"

"Yes. I grow hungry."

* * *

Sarek smelled the cinnamon, but assumed it was merely scent lingering from his son. He and T'Sela deposited their baggage. They surveyed the accommodations. There was one large bed. T'Sela seemed unconcerned by this. If she did not mention it, neither would he.

Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk were expecting them in the Officer's Lounge for lunch. He would not embarrass his son by being late.

* * *

Spock and T'Pau stopped at the newlyweds' quarters to collect Nyota. T'Pau got a quick tour, as she was curious about their living conditions. She noted that there was only one sleeping area which contained just one large bed. This was not the way of high-born Vulcans. Bond-mates generally maintained separate chambers.

However, Sarek had shared a bed with Amanda. Spock would have known this. Sharing quarters with Nyota would be acceptable to him. T'Pau decided that would make it acceptable to her, too. She would not risk alienation from her grandchild and his bond-mate.

T'Pau enjoyed watching the two of them together, for they were truly soul mates, thy'la, as Sarek and Amanda had been. Amanda had said that such a relationship had a special "chemistry."


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Star Trek, I don't make any profit, and I want my own replicator for Christmas.

**Never Too Old To Learn**

Jim's first opportunity to practice his newly acquired Vulcan language skills had gone well. He had a few moments before he had to meet Pike and the others for lunch. Starship replicators were programmed to accept commands in several languages. Spock asked for Vulcan food from them all the time. Maybe he could learn the name of something good to eat.

* * *

The luncheon was a small affair, with only the Admiral, the Captain, Doctor McCoy, a few of the bridge officers and of course the newlyweds and their family. They were all chatting back and forth, getting along quite well. The buffet was excellent, though vegetarian. Jim decided he wanted something with a little more protein, but that would not be offensive to his Vulcan guests. He had seen Spock eat eggs on occasion. Eggs would be perfect.

He walked over to the replicator and made his request.

"Parish yu-murlarong kreiong."

"Unable to comply, please repeat your request."

"Parish yu-murlarong kreiong." He said it again, a little louder than he intended.

Nyota was burying her face in her hands, trying not to laugh. Spock's right eyebrow had disappeared under his bangs.

_Did I hear that correctly, Nyota?_

_Yes, you did!_

Pike, who had barely gotten through Vulcan 201 at the Academy, had turned himself away from the table. His shoulders were shaking.

"Interesting. I thought cannibalism died out on Terra in the 20th century" said Sarek dryly.

Spock stood up and walked over to his commanding officer.

"Captain, are you quite certain that is what you want?"

"Yes, I am. I want parish yu-murlarong kreiong. Scrambled eggs and biscuits, right?"

"No, that is scrambled eggs and a female cousin. What you meant was "Parish yu-murlarong kreylaong." _Kreyla_ are biscuits, though not quite like Terran biscuits. _Krei _is a female cousin."

"Oh. Thanks for the lesson. Parish yu-murlarong kreylaong."

The replicator produced the desired scrambled eggs and flat biscuits. Kirk took them and went to sit down by Bones, who was still laughing.

Sarek was feeling a little guilty for his joke at Kirk's expense.

"While your vocabulary needs a bit of work, your pronunciation was excellent, Captain. Who is your instructor?"

"My instructor is your son. He developed an interactive Basic Conversational Vulcan course. I just started it this morning."

"I would like to observe such a thing."

"Certainly, Mr. Ambassador. Are you busy after lunch?"

"It so happens that I am not."

Admiral Pike was looking around the room for something.

"I must have left my PADD in my quarters. I was looking at the Plan Of The Day. I seems like the Enterprise MWR offers some really good classes. What's on for tonight?"

Bones grabbed his own PADD and brought up the POD.

"We've got yoga in the gym, square dancing in the hangar deck, water aerobics in the pool, basic pastel technique, lace knitting, and hydroponic gardening. Any of those strike your fancy, Admiral?"

"I might try square dancing."

"Spock, are the classes for crew members, only?" T'Sela was obviously interested in one of them.

"I do not believe so, Mother T'Sela. The only issue would be not exceeding the class limit of students. Which class were you interested in?"

"Basic pastel technique."

"That one is being offered by Petty Officer Aliyah Mofasu. It is being held in Conference Room 2, which is where Nyota's party was held. There is a class limit of ten, but I see that there are still a few openings. We will need to contact the instructor to enroll you and then purchase a supply kit from the ship's store."

"Spock, are there openings for the knitting class?"

"Yes, Grandmother. Quartermaster Visharren is teaching lace knitting in Conference Room 3. Those supplies are also available in the ship's store. Nyota, if you will enroll Mother T'Sela, I will see about Grandmother's class, and then escort both ladies to get their supplies. Then I believe we must make a call to your mother about the wedding plans."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Spock was in the ship's store with the ladies. He thought it would be a quick visit, just to pick up supplies. After all, the ship's store was small and only carried limited stock. However, it carried a few items not yet available on the New Vulcan colony. Spock waited as patiently as possible while his stepmother and grandmother each tried on sneakers. T'Pau was most pleased with the fit and bought two pairs, along with some heavy warm socks. Her grandson gave her the eyebrow.

"It is something that I learned from thy mother. If the shoe fits, buy it in every color." Indeed. His mother had once owned five pairs of stiletto sandals, identical in everything but color.

T'Pau examined the clothing items available. She was actually tempted to purchase a long-sleeved T-shirt bearing the inscription "Proud grandmother of one of Starfleet's finest", but stopped herself. It was not logical, plus she could always come back tomorrow without Spock.

T'Sela remembered Sarek's comments on her packing and held herself to one pair of sneakers and an oversized USS Enterprise sweatshirt to wear during the art class to protect her clothes. When they were done shopping, he carried their purchases and escorted them back to their quarters.

* * *

Sarek found the technology used in the interactive Vulcan language course absolutely fascinating. He watched as Kirk repeated phrase after phrase, and Spock corrected him when necessary. It was as though the lessons were conducted in person. Every response and variable seemed to have been accounted for.

On further research Sarek learned that his son had developed the technology that led to this instructional breakthrough. It was now used not only by Starfleet, but also throughout the Federation to teach a variety of languages. His son, the "disadvantaged" one had done this when he was twenty-five. Very few of the Admissions Council of the VSA had survived the Genocide. Sarek wondered what they would think of Spock's accomplishments now.

Kirk stopped his lessons to report for a bridge shift. Sarek was feeling somewhat tired and decided a nap was in order.

* * *

"Nyota, I really need you to recheck Spock's measurements, especially the pants inseam. Something doesn't seem quite right. Remember that you measure the sleeve length from the middle of the shoulder yoke to the wrist bone. Spock, make sure that you have on the shoes you will wear for the wedding."

M'Umbha waited while Nyota rattled off Spock's measurements.

"Inseam 94 cm, …..Waist 76.25,..... Chest 106.75,.... Sleeve 93.5."

"Yes, I didn't think the sleeve was correct. That's more believable. My goodness, you are a tall one! Okay, it looks like everything should fit. I'll probably talk to you children again tomorrow."

"Bye, Mama!"

Spock was yawning.

"Okay, sleepyhead. Dinosaur jammie time. Let's change the sheets to get rid of the cinnamon."

Dinosaur jammies? Spock now knew what that meant. No nookie from Nyota! Well, he really could use some rest. They changed the bed. He donned T. Rex and Nyota put on one of Spock's old Academy t-shirts. They were both sound asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Sarek found his quarters again with no trouble. The smell of cinnamon still filled the air. His nose must be very sensitive to it.

"Greetings, my wife."

"Greetings to you, my husband. I have put away our clothing. Is there something you require?"

"My sleeping pants. I was thinking of resting."

"I will get them for you. Rest sounds like a good idea."

She opened a drawer, retrieving the desired item. As she handed the pants to Sarek, their hands brushed. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. There would be time enough for sleep later.

* * *

Spock and Nyota awoke to the sound of the door chime. Who could that be? Oh, no! They had slept until 1800 hours. Tonight was the night they were to receive dinner in their quarters.

"Stay under the covers, Nyota. I will get the door." Spock attempted to make himself presentable but decided that it was a waste of time, considering his attire. The door chime sounded again.

"Come."

Hamed wheeled in the cart with their dinner, setting it up for them. He had prepared a variety of fruit and salad dishes and a tasty vegetable casserole. Remembering Spock's early morning chocolate raid, he had also made his famous seven-layer fudge brownies. He poured the champagne and pronounced everything ready. As Spock showed him out, he could not resist making one little comment.

"Nice pajamas, Commander."

"Thank you."

Hamed wheeled his cart down the corridor to the turbo lift, shaking his head. Dinosaur pajamas! That was Lt. Uhura's idea of sexy?

* * *

T'Sela took a sonic shower and got herself ready for her art class. Sarek got them a quick meal together from the replicator. She had not meant to nap so long. She and Sarek had passed the afternoon most pleasantly, though she was not certain just exactly what had gotten into them. Vulcans had no name for the way they had been acting lately. Terrans did. She'd read it in a magazine once. The word was "horny".

T'Sela put such thoughts aside and gathered her art supplies. It was time to go next door and collect T'Pau. They had classes to attend.

* * *

M'Umbha and Alhamisi were checking out the little cottages on their property, deciding which ones were appropriate for certain guests. M'Umbha thought she finally had it figured out.

"I think that the two-bedroom is the nicest and has all the amenities. Let's put Spock's family there. We can put Spock and Uhura in the one-bedroom. The Graysons are all staying at a hotel, as are Spock's cousin and his family. Their friends from the ship are making their own arrangements."

"M'Umbha, where will all the Uhura clan sleep?"

"All over the house, as usual!"

* * *

Quartermaster Visharren was one of the first Andorians to join Starfleet. When the ship returned to the Terran Spacedock, she would be retiring and returning to her home world. She and her three marriage partners hope to produce another child before they were all too old. Her hobby was knitting lace shawls fine enough to be threaded through a Terran wedding ring.

Visharren was an excellent teacher. T'Pau learned several useful techniques from her. After the class, T'Pau invited Visharren to her quarters, where they drank tea and discussed the best way to close the toe on a knitted sock. T'Pau demonstrated how to knit cables in the Vulcan fashion. They knitted and chatted about families and marriage customs and the best places to buy yarn. This session went on until the wee hours of the morning. The friendship endured for the rest of T'Pau's life.

Visharren invited T'Pau for lunch in her quarters in the afternoon. She had many knitted items there to show her, as well as a spinning wheel. T'Pau had never spun.

* * *

T'Sela greatly enjoyed Aliyah's pastel class. T'Sela had never worked in color before, so she found the medium fascinating. The young woman was a gifted artist, but had been unable to complete art school due to finances. She hoped to be able to return in two years when she and Hamed got planet side posts on Terra.

Aliyah admired T'Sela's sketching and blending techniques and pointed them out to the others in the class. Somehow T'Sela ended up agreeing to teach a charcoal sketching class the following evening. They would come up with charcoal pencils somehow.

* * *

Spock and Nyota enjoyed Hamed's wonderful dinner and dessert very much. They also enjoyed Willows On The Wind and The Dance Of The Sun Plants, particularly the latter. Nyota fell asleep soon afterward. Spock rested a few hours, meditated, and then decided to return the food cart to the kitchen and stop by the Officer's Lounge to see if anyone was up. He was a bit surprised to find his family.

"Good morning. I did not expect to see everyone up. Is there some problem?"

"The scent of cinnamon persists in our quarters. It begins to give me a headache. At first I thought it just scent lingering from your exposure, my son. However, the concentration seems to be increasing."

"Father, you most likely have a cinnamon scented room freshener in the bathroom. I removed one from Grandmother's quarters earlier."

"Thank you. I will look for it. T'Sela also needs your assistance."

"How may I help?"

"Spock, I need charcoal pencils for a class I will teach tomorrow night. Aliyah does not believe the ship's store carries them. I have limited the class size to ten students. I will need at least two pencils for each one."

"If you have a charcoal pencil with you, I can scan its properties and attempt to replicate them. I have produced other art supplies before in this fashion."

"I have several types in my kit in our quarters. Perhaps this is best attempted in the morning. Thank you."

"T'Sela and I will bid you goodnight, my son. I need to get rid of that room freshener."

"Goodnight to you both." Spock waited until they left and then turned to his grandmother.

"Grandmother, I believe that there is something you wish to discuss with me."


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing!

**Workouts**

Spock and his grandmother sat alone in the Officer's Lounge in the wee hours of the morning. Nyota was asleep in his quarters and Sarek and T'Sela had just gone to bed. Spock could tell T'Pau had something on her mind.

"Grandmother, I believe there is something you wish to discuss with me."

"Thee was always a very perceptive child. Yes, I wish to know of thy cousin, Sirin. How does he fare on Terra?"

"He fares quite well. Sirin has a very successful orthopedic practice. His bond-mate Rachel is a physician and a Starfleet Officer. They have three children. Jason is seven, Hannah is nearly two, and T'Lonna a few weeks old."

"How did thee become close with him?"

"Quite literally by accident. I became his patient after a rollerskating accident." Spock stops when he sees a quizzical expression on his grandmother's face.

"It is a form of exercise and transportation in which one wears shoes with attached wheels. I find it most enjoyable."

"It sounds illogical and dangerous. Please continue with thy story."

"Sirin was my attending physician in the emergency room. A few days later, I required surgery for another matter. Rachel was my surgeon. They met at that time. Sirin allowed me to recuperate in his home, rather than the Academy dormitory. We have maintained a relationship since. He has actually been much like an older brother to me. He was a help to me in the time when Father and I were not speaking."

"Has he found his logic and control again?"

"He has found control. He is mostly logical, but not entirely so. He has found a life that pleases him. I believe that had it not been for the Genocide, he would have been reconciled to his family. I know he would like to be reconciled to thee, grandmother..

"Has he said as much?"

"No, but he asks after thy welfare. It is not logical to continue this separation."

"It is not. I decided that I would journey to Africa that I might speak with Sirin and his bond-mate in person."

"All will be well, Grandmother. Or as my mother used to say, it will all work out in the end. Now thee should rest. I will escort thee to thy quarters."

* * *

Spock finally got back to bed just a few minutes before Nyota woke up. He did not require nearly as much sleep as she, but he enjoyed lying next to her when she opened her eyes. It was a sweet thing to not have to sneak back to his own quarters in the middle of the night any more. She was beginning to stir, so he snuggled up close to her.

"Good morning, beloved. What is our plan for today?"

"Good morning, my love. I'm thinking of a quick rest room break, followed by some quality time with my handsome hubby. Then a shower and some breakfast, and I could really use a good workout in the gym with the girls before my mother starts her daily barrage of subspace calls. We've been so well fed lately that I'm nervous about my wedding dress fitting."

"I do not believe that you need to worry about getting fat, Nyota. However, I must confess that I too, have overindulged a bit of late. I will need to help Mother T'Sela replicate supplies for an art class she is teaching tonight. Then perhaps I will take some exercise in the gym. Now, about that quality time...."

* * *

At breakfast in the Rec Room/Dining Room that morning, both Admiral Pike and Dr. McCoy were nursing sore backs. They had tried the square dancing class the night before, thinking it would be a fun way to enjoy the company of young ladies. Neither had realized just how much work and exercise would be involved. Pike had never entirely recovered from Nero's torture, but most days he managed quite well. This day was being a little more challenging. He finally swallowed his pride and got a hypo spray from Bones for the pain.

Spock and Nyota walked in for their morning meal looking as fresh as daisies, giving no hint as to the strenuous workout they'd already had, unless one counted the glow of Nyota's face.

"Oh look, it's the lovebirds. They've emerged from their little nest long enough to eat. I guess even hobgoblins have to refuel."

"I am merely keeping my strength up, Doctor, as my father suggested. I always endeavor to give my best effort, no matter the situation." Spock and Nyota took a seat at another, larger table, expecting their family to join them.

"I'll just bet!" snorted the Doctor.

"Mind your manners, Bones." Jim did not want the two to get into one of their famous "discussions" in front of the Admiral. Besides, Spock's family was likely to come in for breakfast any second. In fact, they had just walked through the door.

After finding acceptable choices on the buffet, Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau joined the newlyweds. T'Sela handed Spock the charcoal pencils she needed replicated.

"I do not think that it will be difficult to duplicate these. I will do it right after we finish eating. Father, I was thinking of playing a little basketball this morning in the ship's gymnasium. Would you care to join me?"

"I would enjoy that, but I have not brought suitable attire. Perhaps I might borrow some from you?"

"Certainly. I will see if I can find us a few more players, as well."

"Mother T'Sela, you said that you did some kind of aerobic dance in the morning as exercise. I'm going to attend an aerobics class this morning. Would you like to come along?"

"I would indeed, even if I do nothing more than observe. I also did not bring exercise clothing."

"Don't worry. We'll find you something appropriate to wear. Grandmother, would you like to come and watch?"

"I thank thee for the offer, but no. I am going to pass the afternoon with Visharren, comparing knitting techniques and learning to spin. I must prepare some sample swatches."

* * *

Nyota took T'Sela to her quarters, where most of her clothing was still kept. She would not _officially_ move in with Spock until after their wedding on Terra.

"Forgive me, but your quarters seem so small. The two of you will live together in such a small space and share one bed?"

"Spock has a higher rank and therefore slightly larger quarters and a much larger bed. It's actually pretty comical to see Spock trying to sleep in this little bed with me. Oh, perhaps I should not have said that!"

"In the family, all is silence." T'Sela could not entirely hide her amusement at the thought of her long-limbed stepson trying to sleep in the narrow bed with Nyota. She rather doubted that much sleeping was involved.

Nyota was searching her dresser drawers for something.

"Here we go. Starfleet issue sweats, the very latest in not-so-fashionable workout wear. They should do quite nicely."

* * *

Having replicated T'Sela's pencils and put them with her other art supplies, Spock and Sarek went once again to the newlyweds' quarters.

Spock went to the closet and brought out some Starfleet issue sweats, a set each for himself and his father. Sarek noted the kolchak, or Vulcan wooden flute on the closet's top shelf.

"My son, where did you get the kolchak. I have seen this design before."

"Nyota gave it to me our first Christmas as bondmates. She bought it from an immigrant from Melenia V, one Trekell, I believe."

"Whom you helped to reach New Vulcan. He has done quite well for himself, by the way. He is employed by Public Works, has a bond-mate and a child on the way, and a side business making kolchak. Everything seems to have worked out in his favor."

"Speaking of workout, Father, you will need proper footwear. Generally, when someone on board has outgrown or unneeded items, they are placed in a box in the Rec Room. However, as I currently have the largest feet on the ship, my outgrown basketball shoes are of no use to anyone else. I was going to find a good home for them when we reached Terra. Perhaps they will fit you."

"It is a rare thing when a father gets hand-me-downs from his son. It usually goes the other way round."

Spock's outgrown shoes were a perfect fit, and already nicely broken in.

"Thank you, my son. These are quite comfortable."

"I also have two pairs of boots and some dress shoes in the same size."

"Spock, I hope Starfleet pays you well."

"Yes, which is fortunate, as the annual uniform allowance barely covers my footwear!"

* * *

"Enough already!" grumbled Alhamisi. M'Umbha had made him move the same heavy table for the fifth time, before finally deciding she wanted it back in its original position.

"Wife, our house is fine as it is. Nyota is marrying Spock, not his family. They must see us as we really are, no airs and no pretense. I wish you would try to relax and enjoy our daughter's wedding. The stress is not good for you. Nothing is going to go wrong, and even if it does, it won't be the end of the world."

"You are right, my husband. It will all work itself out just right."

"Speaking of workouts, may we please wait until the children get here before we move any more furniture? I am getting to old for this!"

* * *

T'Sela enjoyed the aerobic dance class she participated in with Nyota and her friends. The music and the routine were lively, and the young Ensign Tomasu who led them was an energetic motivator. At the end of the hour, T'Sela found she was exhausted, winded, and a little dizzy. She had let herself get out of shape. She would have to be more diligent in the future.

* * *

Spock and Sarek found enough crew members in the the gym to make up two five-man teams. Jim insisted that the two Vulcans not be allowed to play on the same side, as it would be an unfair advantage. Sarek played on Jim's team and helped the Captain to a three-point victory by sinking the winning basket and free-throw. Kirk was ecstatic, for it was the first time he'd ever beaten Spock at basketball. Sarek was rather pleased himself, as he was about three times Spock's age.

By lunch time, when his knees began to protest, he was feeling every one of his nearly one-hundred years. Perhaps he had overdone his workout.

* * *

T'Pau and Visharren knitted and spun and talked. T'Pau enjoyed learning how to use the spinning wheel. She found Visharren's collection of classical music very soothing and her knowledge of ancient Vulcan mythology impressive. All in all, she had a lovely afternoon. However, by dinner time, her arthritic hands were proclaiming their abuse. She had given them to strenuous a workout.

* * *

Down in sickbay that evening, Leonard McCoy was kept quite busy. It seemed that quite a few of the crew and guests had pulled muscles and other over-use injuries. Thankfully, there was no serious damage on anyone's part. He shook his head as he replicated a pair of hand support gloves for Elder T'Pau. He didn't usually get this many patients on Beta shift. They gave him a bit of a workout.

* * *

Things were very quiet on aboard the Enterprise that evening. The only event that took place was T'Sela's highly successful Charcoal Sketching workshop. By the time the class finished and she collected her supplies, T'Sela was exhausted. When she reached her quarters, she found Sarek already asleep. In a very few minutes, she joined him. There would be no cinnamon or chocolate-inspired workout tonight.

* * *

Spock and Nyota enjoyed a quiet evening in quarters. They listened to music and ate a light meal they had picked up earlier. Nyota fell asleep leaning on her husband's shoulder while he read her poetry. He scooped her up and tucked her into bed. There would be no "affectionate workout" tonight. Serpents in the Sand would have to wait for another time.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own, I don't profit, and they still haven't given me little Spock!

**Tying Up Loose Ends And Putting Together Scraps Part I**

"Well, I ...er...um thought you were taking care of it." Jim squirmed in his seat at the big table in the Officer's Lounge.

"Me? I've been a little busy. I had to make sure everyone's physicals were up to date before we pulled into Space Dock. We've got quite a few transfers happening over the next few weeks. I thought you were gonna do it. Besides, I'm a doctor, not a travel agent."

"Maybe Scotty thought of it. You did, right, buddy?"

"I didna have time for any such thing. I've been preparin' engineering for the upgrade."

"So, it's three days before the wedding, one day 'til Space Dock, and we've got no reservations for either the transport to Kenya or hotel room. This could be a problem." Jim shook his head and then moved over to the computer terminal.

"Kisumu is the name of the town. We take a shuttle from San Francisco to Nairobi, and then a second one to Kisumu. It's located on the edge of Lake Victoria, near the Maasai Mara Game Preserve. Other attractions are the Kisumu Museum and Hippo Point."

"Okay, I've got us three seats on the Thursday night shuttle to Nairobi and the Friday morning shuttle to Kisumu. We've got a ground car rental for three days. I'm having trouble finding hotel rooms. It seems that there's some kind of convention or something in town. That's weird, because Monday is Christmas. Oh, well. It's close to the end of the rainy season. Maybe we can camp out."

"Damn it, Jim. I've camped out with you before. It never ends well. You always end up with an allergic reaction to a bug bite or some strange plant. That's how you want to show up for a wedding? Covered in hives?"

"That won't happen this time. I promise. It will be an adventure. What do you say, Scotty?"

"It sounds as though ye've made up yer mind, though I'd think ye'd get enough adventure bein' captain of a starship. All right, I'm in."

"Great. How about you, Bones?"

"Yeah, I'm in. If I don't tag along, who's gonna give you those emergency hypos?"

* * *

Spock and Nyota had each spent a twelve-hour day ensuring that their respective departments were ready to receive upgrades and that all the "paperwork" was in order for the upcoming transfers. Spock also spent some time researching the current Starfleet Academy admissions requirements for Sychar, a teenager residing on New Vulcan. He sent these files to the youngster along with a few study recommendations of his own.

They took their dinner in the Officer's Lounge that evening, along with Spock's family, Admiral Pike, Jim and Bones. Bones had a question.

"So, Admiral, you've known Spock along time. You two served aboard the Excalibur together, and you knew him as a cadet. So that's about ten years, right?"

"Actually it's more like twenty-five years. I first met him when I served aboard the Cochrane. He was traveling from Joria to Terra with his parents. He was a real cute little fella, all of about three years old. He used to sneak off to the Observation Deck when his parents weren't looking."

"Indeed. I had not realized that you did that, my son, though I was aware of some of your other escapades." Sarek seemed amused at his recollections.

"Escapades? Our Commander Spock, a naughty little boy? I would love to hear about it!" Bones was already chuckling at the thought.

"He was not so much naughty as clever and adventurous. He took a prototype tricorder apart and reassembled it with a few parts left over and improved functionality. The device's designer was quite annoyed, as I recall."

Pike laughed at the memory. "He also kicked my butt in a chess game! It was kind of embarrassing, because I was the ship champion at the time."

"I imagine so, as Father had just taught me to play that morning."

Nyota started giggling.

"Admiral and Father, I need a favor from the two of you. Could you write down some of those Spock anecdotes for me tonight? My family likes to put together "scrapbooks" for their newlywed couples. It helps with the whole "clan bonding" experience. In fact, I was going to work on my contribution tonight. I'll bet Grandmother T'Pau has a few good memories. Mother T'Sela is very artistic. Perhaps you both could help me."

"We would be honored to do so, Daughter. "

"Wonderful! I have been working on it at the desk in Spock's quarters. Let's go there now."

* * *

Jim placed a subspace call to Alhamisi Uhura. Alhamisi said he would be happy to let Jim, Bones, and Scotty camp out on his property. There would be some of the younger Uhura clan members doing the same thing, so they would be in good company. The family would be putting up temporary restroom and shower facilities. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this could go off without a hitch after all.

* * *

Sarek sat lost in thought. He wanted to tell a story that reflected his child's sense of adventure and his sweet nature, while not embarrassing him too much. Finally, he remembered Spock's choice of a gazebo as a Mother's Day gift for Amanda.

"When Spock was three years old, he and I were shopping at a large discount store when we saw a sign advertising Mother's Day gifts. Up to the time, we were both unaware of such a holiday. Spock deemed his mother worthy of much honor, so a special gift was in order."

"My son and I picked out a gazebo kit and had it delivered and installed the day before Mother's Day. Spock picked out the rose bushes that were planted around it and even planned their arrangement. He kept the secret for a whole week, which was quite an accomplishment for such a young child."

* * *

Christopher Pike strained his brain. He had lots of good memories of Spock. The boy had many good qualities. However, the one Pike admired most was Spock's sense of justice.

"Spock was a peace-loving cadet. He would avoid a confrontation when possible and resolve it through the least violent means when it was not. He usually chose not to respond to insults and attacks directed at his person. The one thing that seemed to get under his skin, however, was seeing someone else being bullied."

"Cadet Carl Svenson was over two and a quarter meters tall, a bully and an idiot. He was failing astrophysics and wanted to take his frustrations out on someone. Someone happened along in the form of Cadet Nhegmi, a Hoorian male roughly the size of a Human ten-year-old. Svenson picked him up by the waistband of his underwear and held him suspended for several seconds, until he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind."

"I would strongly advise that you release Cadet Nhegmi, or I shall have to intervene on his behalf."

Svenson set the little guy down and spun around.

"Oh, like the big, bad Vulcan's gonna make me. You can't even defend yourself!"

Svenson moved to grab Nhegmi again, but was stopped when he found himself suspended a meter off the floor, suffering the worst wedgie in the history of mankind.

"In the future, it would be wise to confine your aggressive activities to those individuals who have a stature similar to your own."

Spock then set Svenson down and went on his way.

"What did he just say?"

Nhegmi was only too happy to translate for him.

"Next time, pick on somebody your own size."

* * *

T'Sela had nearly completed her wedding gift for Spock and Nyota. She no longer needed the preliminary sketches. Perhaps Nyota would like to include one or two in her scrapbook. They were all T'Sela would be able to contribute. She had no memories of her stepson as a child or a young man.

* * *

T'Pau had no difficulty deciding her favorite childhood memory of Spock.

"When my grandson was three years old, he accompanied his parents on a diplomatic mission and then spent some time in residence at the Vulcan Embassy on Terra. When he returned to Vulcan, he spent an afternoon with me, telling of his adventures and the many new things he had learned. I was most intrigued by his description of the artwork he and a playmate had drawn on the Embassy sidewalks."

"The next time Spock visited, he brought his bucket of sidewalk chalk and drew many wondrous things on my patio. Starships, African animals, dragons, and large aquatic creatures. He told me that there was a Terran holiday to honor mothers and grandmothers and that his artwork was my gift."

"I kept his gift until the winter rains washed it away. It still remains in my mind and in my heart."

* * *

Uhura had not asked Jim or any of the crew for contributions to her scrapbook. This did not stop them from making them. All of their friends had at least one photographic image of the couple, taken unawares while their relationship was still a "secret."

There photos of them walking in the ship's garden, kissing under the mistletoe, and wading along the shore on Sherman's Pleasure Planet. There was one photo that probably shouldn't be included in a family scrapbook, however. Scotty had snapped them sneaking out of the zero-gravity simulator. That one might be difficult to explain.

* * *

M'Umbha cleared off the big kitchen table. Nyota's grandmothers, aunts, and sisters were coming to put together her scrapbook pages. Then they would get started on the special wedding delicacies no caterer could be trusted to prepare.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own, I don't profit, and they still haven't given me little Spock!

**Tying Up Loose Ends And Putting Together Scraps Part II**

M'Umbha clears off the big kitchen table. Nyota's grandmothers, aunts, and sisters are coming to put together her scrapbook pages. Then they would get started on the special wedding delicacies no caterer could be trusted to prepare.

She scans through her photo files, occasionally selecting her favorites to print. She has images of Christmas mornings, sports events, Nyota with missing teeth, learning to ride a bike, etc. Ah, there! This is the image she is looking for. M'Umbha takes up pen and paper and begins to write.

"Nyota has always been strong and independent. I felt her strength while she was still in my womb, a fierce kicker, that girl! And more active than even her brother, as if she was already training herself for something special. On the day she was born, I started my labor in the afternoon. Nyota was in a big hurry to get out, arriving after sunset as the first stats were appearing. As her father carried her to the window to show her to the world, she seemed to be looking up at the stars, as though she thought they were her very own. For that reason we named her Nyota, or "Star." And now she has made the stars her own."

* * *

Alhamisi walks into the kitchen. He needs to make his contribution to the album and then flee, before the place is filled to capacity with giggling females. He finds and then prints the image of Nyota on her first day of school. She wears a red dress and her hair is done in braids and beads.

"Her mother and I were nervous about this first day, wondering how our daughter would react to being left alone in this strange place full of strange people. I held Nyota's hand and we all walked into the classroom. She saw the books, toys, other children and the smiling teacher. She let go of my hand. "It's okay, Baba. You can go home now." Five years old and already embracing adventure!"

* * *

Akeelah, Alhamisi's mother is the first to arrive. She has brought two items for Nyota's pages. One is a photo of six-year-old Nyota, missing two front teeth. The other is a small chip, which plays a recorded song when the button is pressed. The singer is Nyota, the song is the first that she learned in another language. _Kana ka Nicola _or _Nicole's Child_ is a tongue-twisting song of the Kikuyu people of central Kenya. It tells the story of a child who is frightened by a frog, who is frightened by the child. It is very challenging to sing without one's two front teeth.

"I will not say much, other than you were always a determined child, stubbornly pressing on in the face of obstacles. I am proud to call you my granddaughter."

* * *

Nyota's brother Erevu brings a picture of the two of them running. Though he is two years older and half a head taller, she reaches their destination several seconds ahead of him.

"I bet you can't out run Spock!"

* * *

Dafina brings a copy of the poem Nyota wrote when she was twelve. It was a school assignment, to get the students thinking about the possibilities life held for them as they grew.

_I want to travel to other worlds,_

_Learn new languages,_

_Taste new foods._

_I want to meet new peoples,_

_Hear their songs,_

_Dance their dances._

"My little sister, you have not lost your wonder, your bravery, nor your curiosity. You are special."

* * *

Adilah, M'Umbha's mother brings a watercolor painting Nyota made in the second grade. It is full of randomly blended colors and swirling shapes. Nyota said "That is what music looks like in my head."

"My dear grandchild, may you always be able to see the beauty that escapes others."

* * *

Spock sat at a table in the Officer's Lounge. He had meditated on the issue and had decided that it must be said, no matter who read it or heard it. He would declare himself for all the universe to know.

"I believe that I fell in love with Nyota the first day she sat in my class. I did not yet understand what love was, thinking it was merely friendship. Love between a student and an instructor would not have been proper, so I deceived myself for the better part of three years. During that time I thought of her often every day, ate meals with her, and placed my self in situations and activities I otherwise would have avoided, simply because I knew she would be present."

"Now she is present with me nearly all the time, but it is still a new and precious thing. She has given my life great meaning, a reason to continue existing. I have no words to describe how special Nyota is to me."

He includes a copy of a photo, Nyota in the uniform of a first year cadet. She is sitting at a console in the Xenolinguistics Laboratory. Spock is standing next to her, but his eyes are not on the screen. This photo lived in the bottom of his sock drawer for three years, along with a bead that had fallen from her hair.

* * *

Sarek scans the archives, recalling that the photo had been taken by a reporter as he and Amanda left the VSA Medical Center with Spock. He was just a few months old, and they had taken him in for a check-up. The man must have been lying in wait for them. Sarek had been furious at the time, as he had tried to protect his wife and child from the intrusion of the media. How ironic that this illicitly obtained image is the only baby picture he has of his son. He copies and prints the photo of he and Amanda holding baby Spock, and the close-up of his tiny son's face. There is no reason to copy the accompanying article nor the sensational headline: "First Vulcan-Human Hybrid Born At The VSA!!!"

* * *

Gaila had snapped the picture in the Food Court of a shopping center not far from the Academy. The three of them had gone clothing shopping at the end of the girls' first year as cadets. Gaila had always said that she was chaperoning the student and the instructor. Nyota thought she was joking. However, Gaila would have made a fine Communications Officer, especially good at reading non-verbal expression. Nyota and Spock are wearing "civvies", seated on a bench, eating ice cream. They face each other, turning their bodies toward each other. Their feet nearly touch, forming a wall that shuts the world out.

"Our friend Gaila knew it long before we would admit it to ourselves. She said she could see it on our faces, read it in our body language. I guess the photographic evidence speaks for itself. We loved each other way back then."

* * *

Marcus and Lucinda were thumbing through the old photo albums. Their nephew Spock was marrying a lovely girl named Nyota Uhura. Nyota's family had requested a copy of a photo or a memento from Spock's infancy or childhood to be included in a scrapbook being made for the young couple.

"This is perfect! Look how cute he is!" Lucinda points to an adorable dark-haired, pointed-eared baby boy in a t-shirt and denim overalls. He is standing, but not too steadily. A large, masculine hand is at the ready, to grab the overall straps and catch him if need be. The photo has a hand-written caption.

"Spock at 11 months. Sarek finds infant trousers with handles to be a most logical invention!"

* * *

"T'Sela, I am concerned for you, my wife. You seem quite fatigued these last two days. Perhaps you should visit Dr. McCoy or a healer when we get to San Francisco."

"I am certain that there is no cause for worry, my husband. I will feel better after a bit more rest. Perhaps you would come and help warm up the bed. It is much more conducive to sleep that way."

Sarek lays down next to T'Sela and she falls asleep in a matter of minutes. In proper Vulcan society, this would be scandalous. Fortunately, there are no proper Vulcans here.

* * *

Spock hands Nyota the scrapbook contributions from himself, Sarek, and Admiral Pike, along with a packet of photos from their shipboard friends. She places it all in a box without peeking. Her mother's instructions were very clear on the subject.

They have finished all their packing. Their departments and duty stations are ready for the upgrades and transfers. Tomorrow morning, the Enterprise will pull into the Terran Space Dock, and the couple will take a series of shuttles to Nyota's parents home. They have one more night of peaceful togetherness before the insanity begins anew.

Nyota feeds her husband a bite of a brownie that she saved from dinner. As he returns the favor, she slowly licks the chocolate from his fingers.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own them, don't profit from them. But Santa knows that I've been very good this year....

**Are We There Yet?**

Space Dock at last! Spock went to the cargo bay and borrowed a trolley for Sarek, so he would not have to carry so much heavy luggage. Spock would be unable to assist with this, as he would be carrying his own bags and some of Nyota's.

He helped his father load the trolley and escorted his family to the waiting area for departing shuttles to Starfleet Headquarters. They would spend a few hours at the Vulcan Embassy before catching transport to Nairobi.

They were on a shuttle within half an hour. Sarek contacted Stohl, the Vulcan Embassy's senior driver. He would be waiting for the family at the Academy. The shuttle ride lasted only a few minutes. Stohl brought his own baggage trolley, and quickly loaded all the bags into the Embassy's large green van.

Spock helped T'Pau into her seat and fastened her harness. Then he sat next to Nyota and turned his comm unit on. It began beeping almost immediately. Nyota laughed.

"So it begins!"

Spock pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Yes, Sirin, we are in San Francisco, en route to the Embassy. Yes, Nyota, Sarek, T'Sela, and Grandmother.....Grandmother T'Pau....Yes, she is coming to the wedding....We will be taking the shuttle to Nairobi at 1400 hours.....Good. We will see you then. Spock out."

Spock did not even get the comm unit back into his pocket before it beeped again.

"Hello? Yes, Uncle Marcus, we are in San Francisco....We've only just arrived....We will leave for Nairobi in a few hours, then get another transport to Kisumu.....You will leave for Africa tomorrow.....Where will you be staying?....The Lake Victoria Inn.....Yes, at Nyota's family home in a cottage on the property....Yes, I will most likely speak with you again tomorrow. Spock out."

Stohl had pulled into the driveway of the Ambassadorial Residence of the Vulcan Embassy. Spock grabbed a small duffel out of the rear of the van. He and Nyota did not wish to travel in uniform. They attracted enough attention as it was. They did not even get into the house before the comm unit beeped again.

"Hello, yes Mama. We are in San Francisco...Perhaps it would be better if you spoke with Nyota about that...."

Spock handed Nyota the comm unit. He opened the door to the house, so they could enter.

"....Yes, Mama.....No, Mama.....I'm sure it will all be fine, Mama....No, Spock has rented a ground car, so no one needs to pick us up....Mama, I'm sure Spock's family will be quite content in the cottage...Okay, Mama....Mama, I'm at the Vulcan Embassy right now, so I should really take care of business.....Yes, I'll call you before we board the shuttle to Kisumu.....It will take about six hours, like it always does, Mama.....Mama, It's nearly past your bedtime..Bye."

Nyota shook her head to clear it. "Spock, get ready for the three craziest days you've ever experienced."

"We will see, beloved. I have lived through many unusual days. Let us go to the dining room. T'Rysa has prepared us an excellent lunch."

* * *

The lunch was delicious, as usual. Nyota was delighted to learn that Stohl and T'Rysa had accepted an invitation to the wedding. There were not many Vulcans left who knew her husband as a child. T'Rysa seemed to have a soft spot for Spock and did not mind sharing stories about him.

While Nyota and Spock were trying to change clothes, they got several more calls from friends and relatives, all wanting to be sure that the couple had reached Terra safely and that the wedding would still be taking place.

Sarek was catching up on a few last minute communications himself, so they were all a bit rushed when it came time to re-board the van and head to the shuttle terminal. Stohl added his own and T'Rysa's bags to the load. Ewen, one of the junior drivers chauffeured them all. This was a new experience for Stohl, someone else driving him to a shuttle!

They made it to the terminal with just a few minutes to spare. Spock and Stohl made sure all the baggage was checked and loaded, except for everyone's personal carryons. The trip would take several hours. Spock hoped that they would not be tension filled hours, and that the reunion about to take place would be a pleasant one.

* * *

Sirin carefully secured the infant seat while Rachel held little T'Lonna. The child seat for Hannah was already installed, but they would way a few more minutes before strapping the wiggly two-year-old into it. Nana Esther and Big Brother Jason were trying their best to keep her amused.

As Sirin placed his infant daughter in her seat between himself and Rachel, he saw his cousin Spock assisting his grandmother T'Pau in boarding. The two males nodded at each other, but did not speak. The re-introductions would take place once they had lifted off and the shuttle pilot had given the all-clear.

* * *

As Stohl and T'Rysa boarded, they recognized the young couple with all the children. Rachel and Sirin on the same transport as T'Pau. This could be interesting. Perhaps they should take seats toward the rear!

* * *

"I don't believe it. You talk us into a camping trip in Africa and you don't even own a tent. We've got four hours before we have to board the shuttle to Nairobi. We're gonna spend it shopping for camping equipment the week before Christmas. Jim, sometimes you are just insane!"

"Relax, Bones, it'll all work out. C'mon, Scotty."

The three checked their bags into lockers at the shuttle terminal and hailed a taxi for a large sporting goods chain located nearby.

* * *

As soon as the pilot said that it was safe to move around the cabin, Spock unbuckled himself and went over to speak with Sirin. Sarek took this as his cue to move to an empty seat with his stack of PADDs. T'Sela suddenly decided that it might be a good time to chat with Nyota, so she moved to the seat that Spock had just vacated.

T'Pau observed all of this with interest. Subtlety was never a strong point of the males of House S'chn T'gai. She watched as Spock said something to Sirin, who then unfastened the infant girl from her seat. He picked the child up and then he and his cousin came and sat in the two empty seats next to T'Pau.

* * *

The sporting goods store was large and very crowded. The three shipmates stood in the middle of an aisle, looking confused. They were obstructing the flow of business, so Morris the assistant manager on duty decided to intervene.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

'Yeah, that would be great. Here's what we need."

Jim handed Morris a PADD listing all the items the trio required.

"Wow. That's quite a list you have there, sir."

Morris did a double-take.

"Oh my gosh! You're Captain Kirk! Why don't you guys have a seat." Morris indicated a display of the latest in folding camp chairs. "I"ll get some helpers to find all this stuff for you. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you,...Morris." Jim read the name tag quickly. "My buddies and I really appreciate this."

* * *

"It has been a long time, Sirin." T'Pau did her best to not sound accusatory.

"Yes, Grandmother. The fault is mine. I did not possess the courage to return to my father's house and now it is to late. For a great while, I was unable to find my way or my logic. A part of me died with T'Shela and our child. At last, I found myself again with the help of my bond-mate and my cousin."

"So I see and so I have heard. It would be foolish for us to remain separated from each other any longer. We are more fortunate than most of our people in that we have family remaining."

T'Pau very briefly and gently touched Sirin's forehead, a sign of her acceptance and blessing.

"Now, tell me of this little one thee holds. What is her name?"

"This is my daughter, T'Lonna. She is not quite three weeks old."

"Give me my great-grandchild and introduce me to the rest of thy family."

T'Pau held out her arms and took T'Lonna from her father. She had not held such a small child since Spock was an infant. She found it a most pleasing experience.

Rachel came and sat next to T'Pau, who was impressed with her grace and intelligence. They chatted for several minutes before T'Lonna demanded to be fed.

Jason came next and introduced himself to his _ko'mekh-il_ by his full name, S'chn T'gai Jason Skon. T'Pau found him to be quite the clever charmer. He reminded her much of her late bond-mate Skon and of Spock as a child, relatively even-tempered and amiable.

Jason brought his little sister and T'Pau was quite taken with S'chn T'gai Hannah T'Pau. The two-year-old had been born just before the Genocide. She held out her arms to her great-grandmother, who was quite content to hold her.

T'Pau was glad she had undertaken this journey.

* * *

"Jim, you have no shame!"

"What are you talking about, Bones? The guy couldn't do enough for us. He was glad to be of help."

"Yeah, but I think it went a bit too far. He gave us the employee discount and got us a taxi back to the terminal."

"Hey, it all worked out. We're sitting here in the terminal, drinking a beer, and waiting for our transport. We got it all done with an hour to spare, even got our bags checked already. You don't see Scotty stressing out over every little thing, now do you?"

"I'll thank ye kindly to leave me outta this" said the engineer as he sipped his beer.

* * *

Jason played quietly by himself or colored with Hannah, when the little girl wasn't napping or showing her "new" great-grandmother her favorite doll for the forty-seventh time.

T'Lonna just refused to settle down, so the adults took turns walking her up and down the aisle. That's how Spock found himself with the baby when Rachel remembered something.

"Spock, remember when Jason was about two months old and you were the only one who could get him to sleep? You sang to him."

"Yes, as I recall, it was the same song, over and over. If I do that with now with T'Lonna, the other passengers may become annoyed."

"Probably not as annoyed as they'd be over another two hours with a crying baby."

"Very well."

Softly and quietly, Spock began to sing, rocking T'Lonna in time with the rhythm as he walked. The other passengers were probably expecting a Vulcan folksong or lullaby. They certainly were not expecting T_he Ants Go Marching One By One!_

_The ants go marching one by one. Hurrah, hurrah!_

_The ants go marching one by one. Hurrah, hurrah!_

_The ants go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck his thumb,_

_And they all go marching down and around and into the ground!_

_The ants go marching two by two. Hurrah, hurrah!_

_The ants go marching two by two. Hurrah, hurrah!_

_The ants go marching two by two, the little one stops to tie his shoe,_

_And they all go marching down and around and into the ground!_

_The ants go marching three by three. Hurrah, hurrah!_

_The ants go marching three by three. Hurrah, hurrah!_

_The ants go marching three by three, the little one stops to climb a tree,_

_And they all go marching down and around and into the ground!...._

The song had ten verses. Spock had to sing it through two and a half times before T'Lonna fell asleep. Nyota, Rachel, and Esther were quietly cracking up. T'Sela was fascinated, T'Pau found it a satisfying cadence to knit by, and Sarek had heard it numerous times before. Amanda used to sing it to a fussy baby Spock.

Spock returned T'Lonna to her mother and sat down by Nyota, who was still smiling.

"Beloved, you'll make a great daddy some day!"

* * *

There is an eleven hour time difference between San Francisco and Nairobi. The family left California at two in the afternoon, spending a little over six hours on the transport. They arrived in Nairobi a little after seven in the morning. They had a two-hour wait until the next shuttle to Kisumu, so the males, including Jason, all set out in search of some food. T'Rysa and Esther had packed some fabulous snacks, but they were all gone now.

That left the ladies on their own. Rachel was trying to hold T'Lonna while retrieving a toy for Hannah from the bottom of her bag.

"May I hold her for you?" asked T'Sela.

"Thank you."

T'Sela settled the baby into her arms and inhaled the sweet scent of the little one's hair. There was no better smell in the universe. T'Sela felt eyes upon her, and looked up to meet T'Pau's gaze.

"Thee has not felt well these past few days. I have my suspicions why. Since we now have two healers in the family, would it not be wise to seek out the answer to the question?"

"Yes. I will do so when we reach our destination."

* * *

Jim. Bones, and Scotty boarded their transport and prepared for departure. Unfortunately, the craft did not depart. The terminal staff estimated that it would take three hours to repair the malfunction in the main engine. The guys had to return to the terminal.

"I knew it was too good to last!" grumbled Bones.

"We'll still make it on time, right Scotty?"

"I asked ye to leave me outta it." Scotty curled up in his seat and went to sleep.

* * *

The extended S'chn T'gai family reached Kisumu around ten in the morning. While Nyota contacted her parents to confirm their arrival, Sirin and Spock each picked up rental vehicles. Sirin took his portion of the clan to the Lake Victoria Inn. They would get some rest and meet the others at Nyota's parents home later.

Spock assembled the rest of the group.

"Would you mind if Nyota and I did some quick shopping? We have not had a chance to purchase our rings."

The family agreed that this was a necessity, so they set off for the business district and a street of shops Nyota had known since childhood.

"We are looking for Kito's Golden Paradise. It should be one more street to the left. There it is, in between Atiza's Arts and Crafts Store and the Woodworker's Shop."

Spock parked in front of the jewelry store.

"Spock and Nyota, as long as thee will be occupied for a while, I may as well see if there is any yarn to my liking in that store. Perhaps T'Sela and T'Rysa might also like to stretch their legs with me."

The ladies did not need to be asked twice.

Sarek eyed the Woodworker's Shop, and then he and Stohl got out of the vehicle as well.

* * *

The delayed transport from San Francisco to Nairobi finally departed, almost five hours late. Even so, Bones nearly missed it because he was in the rest room, having consumed a few too many beers.

The trio slept soundly, as did Admiral Pike, who was seated in the row behind them.

* * *

Kito recognized Nyota right away. He ushered the couple in and had them take a seat by his jewelry cases.

"You have grown much, but are still quite the beauty. Who is this young man you have brought with you?"

"Kito, this is my husband, Spock. Spock, Kito sold me my very first pair of earrings. I bought them with birthday money from my grandmother Akeelah."

"What may I do for you children?"

"We need plain gold wedding bands."

"You said Spock is your husband, so you are already married. Not that I want to miss a sale, but why do you need wedding bands?"

"We married on board a starship with substitute rings that are not practical for our everyday work. Plain bands would be much safer."

"You work with circuitry, yes?"

"Yes, both of us."

"Then titanium-lined gold bands would be the best for you. I have two styles, wide and narrow. As you both have slim fingers, I recommend the narrow."

Kito lifted out a tray of rings. Both Spock and Nyota had to agree that the narrower bands looked the best. They tried rings on until they found perfect fits.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Spock.

"Nyota, while I am paying for these, would you see if you can round up the ladies from the craft store? We do not wish to keep your parents waiting."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few moments."

Spock waited until she had departed.

"I assume that you saw the emerald ring she was wearing. I would like to give her coordinating earrings and a necklace."

"I think that I have just the thing you are looking for."

* * *

T'Sela found a vast selection of sketchbooks and charcoal pencils, also a set of 48 oil pastels. She located T'Pau and T'Rysa in the yarn section, debating the merits of linen vs. bamboo fiber. In the end, both ladies bought some of each, plus tote bags to put it all in. They were paying for their purchases when Nyota found them.

A few minutes they all returned to the vehicle. Sarek and Stohl were conspicuous in their absences.

"Beloved, you had better go in there and find you father and Stohl."

Spock agreed and hurried into the shop.

Nyota ran back into the jewelry store to purchase the gold, silver, and platinum IDIC medallion she had spied on the way out.

She beat the men back to the vehicle by only a few seconds.

* * *

After dropping Stohl and T'Rysa at their hotel, it was almost lunch time when the family got to the Uhura home.

They were greeted by M'Umbha and Alhamisi, and quickly shown their cottages. Gear was stowed and then everyone ate lunch in the main house.

The house was a buzzing beehive of activity. Spock observed the Uhura women flitting from one room to the next, arms laden with anything and everything imaginable. He looked a bit dazed.

Alhamisi laughed.

"Get used to it, my son, for there is no escape."

"My husband, do not frighten the boy. Now, if you children have finished your lunch, we have much to do. Alhamisi, I leave it to you to entertain our guests.

* * *

The transport finally landed in Nairobi. Scotty and Bones were snoring away. Jim had to shake them both awake.

Pike was only barely conscious when he asked "Are we there yet?"


	25. Chapter 25

Insert Disclaimer of your choice here!

**Almost There**

The transport finally landed in Nairobi. Scotty and Bones were snoring away. Jim had to shake them both awake.

Pike was only barely conscious when he asked "Are we there yet?"

"We're in Nairobi. We still have to get another Shuttle to Kisumu."

Jim finally got them all awake enough to disembark. They would have a three hour wait in the terminal for the next shuttle.

* * *

M'Umbha led Spock to a bedroom on the far side of the house.

"The tailor will be here in a few minutes. You need to try on your wedding clothes for him. Nyota, come with me."

Spock closed the door and changed into the clothing he found hanging on the valet. He had no idea how the Dashiki suit was supposed to fit, but it looked fine to him. He was also uncertain as to whether he was wearing the hat correctly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"I am Mosi, the tailor. You must be Commander Spock. Ah, the hat is not quite right. It is worn on the top of the head."

Spock adjusts the hat as required.

"Much better. The tunic is a good fit. The trouser length is good. How is the waist?"

"It is a bit loose, I think." Spock lifts the tunic and shows Mosi, who agrees.

"Yes. I can take that in about five centimeters. It would not do to lose one's trousers at the wedding! Perhaps your wife needs to fatten you up a bit."

"She has been trying for sometime, as have all the females in my family."

* * *

M'Umbha's emotional dam finally burst when she saw Nyota in her own wedding dress. has had it repaired and cleaned. Nyota's sisters have also worn it for their weddings. The dress is red with metallic gold embroidery and a head wrap to match. It is not the traditional Swahili wedding gown, as most Swahili are Muslims. The Uhura household is one of two faiths, Christianity and Islam. M'Umbha has raised her children in the church, but taught them to respect their father's traditions. Nyota's upbringing gives her some insight into Spock's dual heritage.

"You are so beautiful, my child. Spock is a lucky man."

* * *

Alhamisi gives Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau a quick tour of the property. There are people everywhere, setting up large tents, moving racks of chairs and tables. Two hundred and fifty-three guests are expected for the wedding, most related to the Uhuras. An area at the edge of the property has been set up for guests who will be camping out, complete with portable rest rooms and showers. A few campers are already there.

Alhamisi steers the Vulcans clear of the area where the lambs and goats are being roasted. Though the smell of cooking flesh can not be disguised, they surely would not appreciate the sight of it. As it is, T'Sela looks a little pale.

"Perhaps I should escort you to your cottage so that you may rest."

Alhamisi shows them a short-cut across the property. Once inside, he shows them how to work the environmental controls. Sarek is impressed with this guest cottage. It is private and well-equipped.

When their host has left them, they all decide it is time for a rest. Sarek is becoming quite concerned for his wife, but says nothing. He knows his nephew Sirin the Healer will be coming later that day.

* * *

M'Umbha sat the bride and groom down at the table in her kitchen with a cup of her famous home-grown mint tea. Mosi had adjusted the fit to Spock's trousers and then pronounced them perfect. Nyota's sisters would wear traditional wrapper skirts with matching head wraps. Jim would wear his dress uniform and Sirin his formal Vulcan robes. Everything was proceding as planned, although Jim, Bones, and Scotty had not been heard from yet.

M'Umbha was getting a bit concerned about this.

"Mama, do not concern yourself. The Captain has a knack for getting himself into trouble, but he usually gets out of it almost as easily."

"Spock, I wish that your serenity was contagious. Now, Nyota said you had an allergic reaction to the flowers at your shipboard wedding. Do you know if you are allergic to orchids?"

"I do not believe so, though I have not encountered many varieties. Lilies were the offending flowers on the Enterprise. Perhaps it would be wise to test my response to them."

"All right. There are over 250 types of orchids native to Kenya, but I have only planned to use six of them."

M'Umbha walked to the stasis unit and pulled out a bouquet.

"This contains all the kinds we will be using."

Spock took the bouquet and held it to his nose, breathing deeply. There were no ill effects.

"I believe that these will do nicely."

"I'm so glad, Spock. Mama, you should have seen him at our shipboard wedding. His eyes were watering so badly I almost thought that he was crying!"

"Is that my precious granddaughter I hear?"

"Grandmother Adilah? We're in the kitchen!"

An elderly woman with white hair and a cane came in and sat in the chair in between Spock and Nyota.

Though now well into her eighties, Adilah was still active in her field as a choreographer of native dance.

She looked Nyota over thoroughly. She had never met Nyota's husband before.

"You seem well and happy, child. Let me examine the cause of it. Come closer, young man. I want to know the thief who has stolen my granddaughter's heart."

Spock normally shied away from such close contact, especially with strangers. However, Grandmother Adilah commanded respect just as his Grandmother T'Pau did. He would not refuse her. He pulled closer, and bent his head down, even allowing her to touch his chin. The gesture reminded him much of Nyota.

"You are not what I expected. You are little on the pale side, but as handsome as a sultan. My, what beautiful eyes! Yes, I think you'll do."

"I am most gratified to hear it, as we have had two weddings already."

* * *

Kisumu at last! They had finally made it. The trio claimed all their luggage and camping equipment. Pike, of course, had only a small duffel and a garment bag.

"Okay, Bones and Scotty, you guys wait here while I go get the rental. Somebody contact Spock and let him know that we made it. Admiral, may I walk along with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

* * *

Sirin herded the family plus Stohl and T'Rysa into the rental. They were all expected for the rehearsal and the feast afterward. Jason was taking his role as ring-bearer very seriously. Next to Nana Esther, his "Uncle" Spock was his favorite relative, a really cool guy who helped save the whole planet and sent him "space stuff."

It was a short drive to the Uhura place and they found it with no trouble. Nyota and her mother greeted them at the door. M'Umbha showed Rachel the bedroom she had set up as a nursing and diaper change station. Nyota's sister Dafina also had a young infant daughter, and her brother Erevu two small boys. Tamasha had recently married, but had no children yet.

David, Erevu's seven-year-old introduced himself to Jason and the two boys ran outside to investigate the tents.

Stohl was curious about the property, so he took a walk. Alhamisi had some unusual vehicles in his possession. T'Rysa and Esther smelled the biskuti ya nazi' (coconut macaroons) baking and went to the kitchen to investigate.

Sirin picked up Hannah and went outside to find his cousin.

Spock and Sarek were helping Alhamisi and Erevu move some cooling fans into one of the large tents. When they had finished, Sarek motioned for Sirin to come with him.

"Hannah, can you play with Uncle Spock for a few minutes while I speak with Uncle Sarek?"

Hannah spoke with Uncle Spock via subspace almost every week, so she was not afraid of him.

"Yes, Daddy. Play, Uncle Spock!"

"What shall we play, Hannah?"

"Dollies!"

"Oh. Perhaps we should find Aunt Nyota or Tamasha."

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. You did not show up on time nor did you contact us. The vehicle that you reserved is no longer available. I only have a two-seater left."

"I'll take it."

Jim accepts the PADD from the clerk and signs his name. Then he spots Admiral Pike.

"Sir, I need a favor. They only had a two-seater left and there are three of us. Could you possibly take one of us and some gear to the Uhura residence?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have to stop and check into my hotel first. All I've got is a two-seater, myself. I hope you boys don't have a lot of gear."

* * *

Sirin finds T'Sela resting on the sofa in the cottage's living room. T'Pau is sitting near by,

"Aunt T'Sela, Uncle says that you have not been well. You tire easily and have had bouts of dizziness and nausea. Is there any chance that you might be with child?"

"Healer Sirin, there is a great chance that is the case. Do you have the means to confirm it for me?"

Sirin opened his medkit and took out a small scanner. In a matter of seconds their suspicions were confirmed."

"You are pregnant, about twenty-five days gestation. You should expect to deliver in about 360 days."

"Thank you for your confirmation, Healer Sirin."

"I must return to my family. I will send Uncle back to you."

* * *

After Pike checks into his room, he returns to the terminal. Scotty decides that he will be the one to ride with the Admiral, so that Jim and Bones can get their disagreement over and done with before they get to the rehearsal. There is very limited cargo space in the two small vehicles, so they end up tying luggage onto the roofs.

* * *

Nyota and her sisters are having their hair braided, while a manicurist gives all three both manicures and pedicures. Nyota will receive henna tattoos on her hands and arms to the elbows and her feet and legs up to the knees. Her female relatives have already given her a sandalwood-scented bath.

Grandmother Akeelah reminds her that although she is already legally married, tradition must be observed.

"Tonight you sleep in your old room. Spock must sleep alone."

* * *

T'Rysa, Esther, and Adilah were exchanging recipes. All three had on aprons and had sent Stohl and Erevu to the local market several times. Vulcan honey cakes, sponge cake and maandazi (a cardamon-flavored donut) had been added to the list of delicacies on the wedding and rehearsal dinner menu.

The women took great care in making labels for all the baked goods, especially the sweet potato pudding which contained cinnamon.

* * *

When Sirin left the guest cottage, he nodded to Sarek, and then found his daughter and cousin sitting on the back patio of the main house. Spock could not find any ladies free to play "dollies" with Hannah, so he quietly endured a pretend tea party with the little girl, her doll Tiana, and her stuffed sehlat Spock (named for the uncle who gave it to her.)

While Spock was still unaware of him, Sirin quickly brought out his camera and snapped a picture.

"That is one for their family scrapbook!"

Spock the Uncle and Hannah were still sipping pretend tea when two ridiculous-looking cars pulled in, luggage tied to the roofs.

* * *

Sarek hurried into the cottage, curious and concerned about Sirin's findings. T'Pau had discretely retired to her room.

"My wife, what did Sirin say is the problem?"

"There is no problem, my husband, just good news. We are to be parents."

Sarek did not bother to suppress his smile.

* * *

"Hey, Spock. Are you playing with dolls?"

"Yes, Jim, I am. This is my cousin's daughter, Hannah. I have been tasked with occupying her while her parents are busy. She is a most imaginative child. You seem to have arrived in rather unconventional vehicles. Did you encounter some difficulties on your way?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" snorted Bones. "I can't understand how he gets me into these situations. I just never seem to learn."

"Never mind that now, Bones. Which way to the camp site?"

Spock returned Hannah to her father's care and walked ahead of the strange caravan. Jim would never cease to amaze him, though he refused to give the Captain the satisfaction of knowing that.

* * *

M'Umbha could not even get into her own kitchen for the crowd. The refrigerator and stasis units were crammed full, but the ladies were still cooking. Fortunately the caterers would have their own environmentally controlled units in their trucks.

* * *

With help from Spock and Admiral Pike, the tents were set up in a matter of minutes. They found a lovely place, under the shade of some acacia trees. It was surprising no one else had claimed such a perfect spot. There was just enough time for a quick shower and clothing change for the rehearsal and dinner.

Spock hurried to his own cottage to get ready. He had not seen Nyota in hours. He wondered what she had been up to.

* * *

Nyota had spent a luxurious afternoon being pampered and anointed, even catching a forty-five minute nap at one point. She dressed herself in a lovely coral-colored cocktail dress and strappy gold sandals. She thought of her handsome bond-mate and what he might think and feel about her appearance. He would most definitely like what he saw, but then the poor baby would have to sleep alone!

* * *

Rev. Dorcas M'Bemba arrived right on time. She was shown to Alhamisi's study, where she waited for the bride and groom. Nyota came in first, Spock a minute later.

"My, what a lovely couple. You will make beautiful babies! Now, tell me what you want for your ceremony. Nyota's siblings have all taken their vows using an adaptation of the rites from the Book of Common Prayer. This gives two options, one is the traditional vows, the other a blessing on a marriage which has already taken place. Do either of these appeal to you?"

"The vows that Nyota and I exchanged aboard the Enterprise were also based on the Book of Common Prayer. I have no objection to repeating these vows in front of our family and friends who have missed it."

"Nyota, what do you think?"

"I'm for that idea, too. Mama and Baba and my grandmothers would really like to hear us say our vows. Otherwise it might feel like we've cheated them. They're all coming to see a wedding!"

"I agree, beloved."

The Reverend smiled at them. "Then a wedding we shall have."

* * *

The rehearsal was flawless. Everyone knew their jobs and executed them perfectly, even the flower girl, little Hannah. Rachel had been training her for a month.

Afterward, Alhamisi herded everyone into one of the large tents. It was now dark, so lamps were lit.

A sumptuous feast was spread before them, with many different foods reflecting both Kenyan and Vulcan cultures. Everyone ate their fill and a bit beyond.

Then the tables were cleared so that the scrapbook could be assembled.

There were many precious and poignant moments. Spock's Uncle Marcus and Aunt Lucinda had arrived in time for dinner. They brought photos of Spock as an infant and young child, some of which also contained images of Amanda.

There were also some embarrassing moments for the couple. M'Umbha and Alhamisi had included some "bare butt" pictures of Nyota on a flokati rug. Spock smirked at his bond-mate's discomfort.

"I would not be so smug, cousin. Rachel and I have a few interesting photos of you."

Sirin produced an image of Spock building a snowman with Jason at Lake Tahoe, as well as that of the "tea party" he had shared with Hannah that very afternoon. However, the most interesting was the southern view of a north-facing Spock, rollerskating down a hill wearing blue spandex leggings. It was taken during his first year as an instructor at the Academy. Spock had wondered why some of his students had given him the nickname "Professor Sweet Cheeks." A second photo, a close-up, revealed a well-toned behind.

Family and friends shared a good many laughs and memories. Finally the party broke up, with some having to return to hotel rooms.

Spock made a move to escort Nyota back to their cottage, but was stopped by Adilah and Akeelah.

"Not tonight, my boy. Nyota has undergone her purification ritual. Tonight you sleep alone."

Spock was a good sport about this, though disappointed. His misery was nothing compared to what his shipmates, particularly Jim, were about to suffer.

* * *

Jim, Bones, and Scotty passed a relatively comfortable and peaceful night in their tents. Their problems

did not occur until sunrise. That was when the biting acacia ants started their workday.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not possess Star Trek, nor have I received any monetary benefit. However, if you have any spare Rubles or Krugerrands, I would gladly accept them!

**Dreams Come True Part I**

Nyota had warned him of this family tradition, so Spock knew what was coming. He rose in the early morning hours and meditated. He dressed and walked around the Uhura property for a bit of exercise. Then he returned to the small cottage and put his pajamas back on. They would expect to find him in bed and he would not disappoint them. He would respect the traditions of this family that had accepted him as one of their own.

* * *

Scotty was the first to awaken, feeling hundreds of little stings all over his body. He began to curse, quickly awakening the other two.

"Wha....what's going on? What's all over me? Ouch!"

"Jim, we pitched the tents on a damned ant hill. Let me scan these things to make sure they aren't poisonous."

Jim wasn't really hearing Bones, as he was covered in hives along with the bites. His throat was starting to close up, too.

"Dammit, Jim. Why do you have to be allergic to the universe?"

Bones gave Jim a quick acting hypo to the neck. His throat opened back up, but now his hands were starting to swell.

"Oh, crap. Not this again!"

* * *

Nyota woke up, hurried to use the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then rushed back to bed. They'd be coming soon!

* * *

Erevu was up early. He had taken his sons David and Joshua for a morning stroll, explaining to them the significance of the thing they were about to do for Uncle Spock. It was very important and someday when they got married, it would be done for them.

As they walked close to the stand of acacia trees, Erevu seized another teachable moment.

"See here, my sons! Some poor unfortunates have made their camp under the trees. Never do this! God in his infinite wisdom provided these trees with biting ants to help keep away the elephants. However, ants are not smart enough to tell the difference between men and elephants. Men must be wise enough to avoid the ants."

"However, God also expects us to show mercy to the unfortunate. David, run to the house and ask Grandfather for some of the sonic insect repelling devices. We will need three of the pendant style and perhaps six of the others, as I imagine all their gear is now infested."

* * *

Sirin arrived with the entire family in tow, plus Stohl and T'Rysa. He carried all the children's gear, while Stohl assisted with the garment bags. Rachel wanted to get T'Lonna and Hannah fed and settled down before handing them off to the childcare workers M'Umbha had hired for the day. They were far too young to appreciate the significance of the family ritual about to take place.

The family members and close friends of the bride and groom were assembling on the patio outside the main house. Coffee, tea, and juice stations had been set up. Breakfast would come later.

* * *

David hurried back to his father with the needed equipment. Erevu hung an insect repeller around the necks of Jim, Bones, and Scotty. Then he tossed two of the larger devices into each tent. They were very effective. The ants immediately fled, along with any and all small rodents in the area. Much of the wildlife in the nearby found the noise offensive, particularly those species with sensitive hearing.

* * *

Rachel had just finished feeding T'Lonna and the child was finally beginning to settle down. Suddenly she began to scream. Little Hannah covered her ears and did the same.

Outside, little Jason began to cry. All the other Vulcans were holding their heads in pain. Alhamisi realized the source of the problem. He quickly explained it to Sirin and then hurried to the campsite.

"Turn the repellers off. The Vulcans are in agony!"

* * *

The noise had stopped, but the pain remained. Sirin was thankful that he never traveled without a medkit. He gave Jason the first hypo, and then ran into the house to treat T'Lonna and Hannah. "Sonic insect repellers!" he explained to Rachel. "I need your medkit. I will not have enough pain medication for everyone, otherwise."

Rachel handed over her medkit and then continued to comfort her daughters. Sirin injected himself and then went back outside to tend to the rest of his family. They were most grateful to see him, especially T'Sela who had already felt unwell before the incident. When Sarek had gotten his hypo and could think again, he remembered that his son was alone in the cottage.

"Sirin, come with me."

Sarek led his nephew to the small cottage. Sirin quickly relieved Spock's pain, too.

"Thank you, cousin. It was not the visit I was expecting, but I am grateful none the less."

* * *

Alhamisi took charge of the situation at the campsite, calling the other campers into action.

"We have only a few minutes before the ants return. Everything must be picked up and moved."

So with the help of various friends and relatives, Jim, Bones, and Scotty got a new campsite. It was not as shady as the previous one, but there were no acacia ants. They got themselves cleaned up and ready for the first event of the day.

* * *

At the sound of the first knock at her bedroom door, Nyota sat up in bed and propped herself up against a silken pillow. She was ready for them.

"Come in."

"Good morning, my sweet daughter. We bring you a bride's breakfast."

M'Umbha entered her room carrying a sumptuous breakfast on a tray. There were fruits, nuts, and pastries of every imaginable kind. She set the tray on the table next to the bed. Nyota's sisters Dafina and Tamasha brought in more trays and set them on a large table that had been brought in the day before. Nyota would be having guests in her chamber this morning!

* * *

Spock had resettled himself in his bed after his morning adventure. The knock he had been anticipating finally came.

"Come."

"Good morning, my son. We have come to feast with you."

Alhamisi, Erevu, and Sirin were carrying heavy trays that they placed on the room's large table. Sarek placed a smaller one at Spock's bedside. This meal was identical to that being served in Nyota's room.

* * *

Nyota's female relatives arrived one by one. Each held a small gift in their hands.

Grandmother Akeelah tapped her cane on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"This is an Uhura family tradition, adapted from the time when a man could divorce his wife, simply by saying so. The wife would then be required to leave the home with only what she was wearing. It became the custom for women to wear the family fortune on the bodies at all times, usually in the form of gold coins sewn to their clothing. The coins were often given to a bride as wedding gifts."

Now, as you and Spock are bond-mates as well as spouses, we do not expect any such trouble. Also, you certainly can not sew gold coins to your Starfleet uniform. However, our family has continued this tradition by giving a new bride jewelry. Nyota has repeatedly demonstrated a fondness for earrings, the wearing of which is in accordance with Starfleet regulations. So, we will shower her with earrings!"

"I give you the first pair, rose gold hoops that your grandfather gave to me. May you have a daughter to pass them to."

Adilah rose from her chair and kissed Nyota, handing her a pair of black pearl studs.

"I received these from my mother on my wedding day. Wear them in good health, my child."

"My daughter, these diamond dangles were given to me by your father on the day that your were born. I have been holding them for your wedding." M'Umbha kissed her daughter and held back her hair while Nyota put on the earrings.

T'Pau rose and gave Nyota some stylized star earrings.

"These are not made of precious metal, but of wood found on New Vulcan. Sarek carved these stars or _khio'ri_ because thy name means star."

One by one, her female relatives gave her earrings and blessings. Most importantly, they gave her love and acceptance.

* * *

Alhamisi sat down next to his son-in-law and gave him a gold coin.

"Over two hundred years ago, the government of Kenya made the practice of giving a dowry illegal. Their reasoning was that it demeaned women and was akin to selling them into slavery to become wives. That was not the purpose behind a dowry for this family. We gave a dowry so that a young couple had something to put aside for hard times or to make a down payment on a home."

"This coin is a South African Krugerrand, which contains one troy ounce of gold. They have not been minted in over one hundred and fifty years. You will receive six of them in total, the same as I have given to the husbands of Nyota's sisters. Along with each, you will receive a blessing from a relative or friend."

"The customary Uhura family blessing for a son-in-law is as follows: May you be blessed with a strong son for each coin you are given."

Sarek handed his son a key.

"You may recognize this as the key to the house I gave your mother in San Francisco, the place our family would go to escape from the media and other prying eyes. It was always Amanda's intention that this home should be passed to you. May you and Nyota find contentment there."

Erevu gave Spock another gold coin and a blessing.

"Welcome, my new brother. Be happy."

Sirin rose next, handing Spock the third Krugerrand.

"Cousin who is like a brother, may you and Nyota together find all that you seek."

Marcus Grayson brought his nephew a special family heirloom.

"Your Grandmother Grayson inherited two of these from her mother. This one should have been your mother's, but somehow she never managed to claim it. An ancestor fled religious persecution in Russia with a small cache of gold rubles. For a long time, it was illegal for United States citizens to own gold coins, so they were made into pendants like this one so that they could remain in the family. This is not just a valuable artifact, but a symbol of perseverance and overcoming adversity. It reminds me of you, Spock."

They all came, one by one, giving him their treasure and their blessing. It was an odd thing that Spock, who had never really felt accepted anywhere felt very much at home in his new family.

* * *

Another bath in sandalwood scented water! This was so much nicer than the sonic showers on the ship. Then Nyota's sisters Dafina and Tamasha helped her into her dress. M'Umbha helped get her head wrap done just right.

Rachel knocked on Nyota's bedroom door and was admitted.

"Can you stand any more tradition?"

"Oh sure, why not?"

"Okay then, let's see. You have you mother's dress which is something old. I'm going to lend you my my Mogen pendant, for something borrowed. It will also honor Spock's Jewish heritage. Your sandals are something new. That leaves something blue. Esther sent you a blue lace hankie. You're all set. You look beautiful, Nyota."

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

Akeelah took a good look at Spock's trio of friends from the Enterprise and burst out laughing. She had seen a good many ant bites in her day.

She went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of vinegar.

"Apply it with a soft cloth. It will help take away the sting."

Bones sheepishly accepted it. He should have known this old folk remedy himself.

* * *

Spock took a bath in water scented with dark myrrh oil, an essential oil made in Kenya. This was a rare experience for him. He usually took sonic showers. Again, this was a tradition, so he would abide by it.

He dressed himself in the black trousers and the black Dashiki tunic with the gold metallic embroidery. He donned the hat and arranged it the way Mosi had shown him. He put on the ruble pendant that would have been his mother's and switched his father's gold and onyx ring to his right hand.

Spock collected the boxes with the wedding bands. He would need to give them to Jason before the ceremony. He centered his thoughts and left the cottage. Sirin and Jim were waiting for him outside.

"Surely you are not anxious, cousin. You have already been through this twice!"

"And each time had its complications."

Jim laughed at this.

"Hopefully, I'm the one with the complications today. You and Nyota seem to have a knack for making your dreams come true. Come on, let's go get you married off."


	27. Chapter 27

I do not possess Star Trek, nor have I received any monetary benefit. However, if you have any spare Rubles or Krugerrands, I would gladly accept them!

**Dreams Come True Part II**

The guests are nearly all in their places. Sirin and Jim have done their jobs well, with help from Erevu and some of Nyota's male cousins. Two hundred and fifty three people would be sheltered under canopies, protected from the midday sun. Colorful fabrics, ribbons and flowers are in abundance, like something out of a fairy tale.

Finally the last few are seated and Jim and Sirin take their places beside Spock, joined by Sarek. Rev. M'Bemba stands at the small, white podium. She wears a purple robe and matching head wrap, an embroidered stole around her neck. She nods to the musicians, a harpist and a drummer. They began a traditional melody.

Nyota's sisters Dafina and Tamasha are the first to exit the Uhura house via the patio door and walk slowly down the aisle, taking their places to the left of the minister. They wear traditional white blouses and brightly printed wrapper skirts and head wraps.

Jason comes next with his pillow holding the rings. He smiles proudly in his first tuxedo and holds his younger sister's hand. Little Hannah is a precious confection in lilac silk and tulle. Her little pointed ears give a pixie-like impression as she scatters rose petals down the aisle. She seats her self next to her mother and grandmother as Jason takes his place near Spock.

The door to the house opens slightly and a signal is given. The tempo of the music changes and the minister gives a signal for all present to stand and face the aisle. The door opens again.

Nyota Uhura begins her trip down the aisle, flanked by Alhamisi and M'Umbha. Spock can not take his eyes off of her. She is so beautiful and she is all his. His eyes are twinkling and he has the slightest of smiles. Nyota is grinning from ear to ear as she stands beside her groom. Nyota's parents stand near them and are joined by Sarek.

Rev. M'Bemba smiles and addresses the assembly.

"What a beautiful day for a wedding! God is certainly smiling on us today. And look at this young couple! I don't think I've ever seen a more precious looking pair. Let's celebrate their love!"

"Dear friends and family: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

Into this holy union S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota Uhura now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

The Reverend waited for a moment, but no objections were voiced.

"I see that there are no objections, which is a very good thing, as these two have already had a shipboard wedding and a bonding ceremony."

This brought a chorus of laughter from the audience. When it died down, the minister began again.

"Nyota, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? "

"I will."

"Spock, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "

"I will."

"This next question is for everyone in the audience:

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage? "

"We will." came the response

"Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other?

Alhamisi, M'Umbha, and Sarek answer "We do." and then take their seats.

"Spock, face Nyota and take her right hand in yours and repeat after me:

I, Spock, take you, Nyota, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "

Spock repeats it flawlessly, of course, and then releases Nyota's hand.

"Nyota take Spock's right hand in yours and repeat after me:

I, Nyota, take you, Spock, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "

Nyota has no trouble with her vows, either. She lets go of Spock's hand.

"Do you have rings?"

"We do."

Jason hands the pillow holding the rings to the minister.

"Bless, O Lord, these rings to be signs of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other. Amen."

Rev. M'Bemba hands the pillow back to Jason, who then holds it in front of Jim. Jim removes Nyota's ring and hands it to Spock.

"Spock, take Nyota's hand and repeat after me:

Nyota, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."  
Spock repeats the vow and places the ring on Nyota's finger.

Jason then hand the pillow to Dafina, who picks up Spock's ring and hands it to Nyota. Jason sits down with his little sister.

"Nyota, take Spock's hand and repeat after me:

"Spock, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Nyota says her vow and places Spock's ring on his finger.

"Now that Spock and Nyota have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of God.

Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. "

Let us pray.

O gracious and everliving God, you have created us male and female in your image: Look mercifully upon this man and this woman who come to you seeking your blessing, and assist them with your grace, that with true fidelity and steadfast love they may honor and keep the promises and vows they make. Amen."

"Now, let's see some kissing."

Spock and Nyota begin to kiss, quite chastely at first. This, however brings boos from the assembled crowd, and even some harassment.

"What? Two weddings and a bonding ceremony and you two haven't figured out how to kiss yet?"

Spock regards his wife for a moment and then faces the "hostile" crowd.

"We do indeed know how. We simply thought it best not to "show off". However, since you insist....."

The second round of kissing is met with enthusiastic cheers.

* * *

Alhamisi has hired a photographer. The photo session lasts for half an hour, but no one really minds. The photos of the entire surviving S'chn T'gai family will be especially treasured.

* * *

Another reception line. This one is full of Nyota's warm and expressive relatives. They have been informed that Nyota's new husband is a touch telepath, but many forget. There are handshakes, hugs, and even a few kisses. It is difficult for Spock to maintain his emotional control but he manages. Nyota is by his side, which makes any discomfort worth it all.

At last they have greeted all their guests and make take there seats at the head table.

Rev. M'Bemba asks a blessing on the food and on the newlyweds.

The young couple are sent through the buffet line first, followed by there families. It is a feast fit for royalty, reflecting the multicultural make-up of this large, extended family. Everything is carefully labeled so there will be no surprises. The caterers have carefully placed the meat dishes in a separate area of the tent.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel's little Hannah has not encountered many Vulcans in her short life. She is accustomed to seeing both her physician parents in trousers everyday. Today is the first time she has seen her father in formal Vulcan robes. As she sits at the table between her father and her Uncle Sarek, she can't help but comment.

"Daddy, I like your dress, but Uncle Sarek's is prettier."

Rachel gasped. They had forgotten to explain the formal robes to their two-year-old daughter.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, but decided to accept the compliment in the spirit in which it was given.

"Thank you, Hannah. Your dress is very nice, also."

T'Sela and T'Pau regarded him with merry eyes.

* * *

Montgomery Scott is a happy man. He sits himself down at his table with a huge plate of food. He rubs his hands together and picks up a chapatti or flat bread. He covers it in a layer of nyama choma, or roasted goat, and tops it with another chapatti.

"Now that's a sandwich!"

* * *

While everyone is finished eating, Alhamisi stands and clears his throat. His children all groan, expecting a long speech.

"Spock, welcome to the family, my son. Be happy together, my children. Now, let's eat cake."

* * *

It is a traditional Western-style multi-tiered cake, lemon with white icing and multi-colored icing orchids. The bride and groom were custom-made by a local wood carver. M'Umbha gave her photos of the young couple and described their wedding attire. It is a beautiful keepsake.

Spock and Nyota feed each other cake. At this reception it is a solemn moment. Then the feeding frenzy at the dessert table starts.

* * *

T'Rysa and Stohl are having the time of their lives, however it is almost too much for them. They have never stayed in a hotel before, never had maid service or eaten food that someone else has cooked. The couple is proud to be included in the wedding festivities. It is not the Vulcan way to include one's servants. _Osu_ Spock's wife Nyota is not a Vulcan, but she is every inch a lady, much as his mother was. He has chosen wisely.

* * *

Leonard McCoy is making his second trip to the dessert table when he nearly bumps into Sirin. They select their goodies and sit down with Rachel. All three are physicians. The topic of conversation turns to Spock and what a challenge it can be to keep him healthy sometimes. Bones calls Spock a "walking patchwork quilt" and the three of them have a hearty laugh over the "glowfruit worm incident." It's not a violation of doctor-patient confidentiality, it's a consultation!

* * *

Nyota catches Jim making a pass at one of her cousins. She takes Lesha aside and tells her of Jim's three ex-wives and seven children. Of course none of it is true, but her cousin doesn't know this. She avoids Jim like the plague for the rest of the evening, as do all the other single women at the reception.

* * *

Spock and Nyota had asked that the words "no gifts, please" be included on the invitations, but Alhamisi refused to do this. "It will offend people!" he protested. Instead, they issue a reminder that the couple live aboard a starship, in very small quarters. Accounts were set up for the newlyweds with Van Campen's in San Francisco and Nebula Galactic, the largest discount retailer in the Alpha Quadrant. The wedding guests are generous to the tune of several thousand credits.

* * *

The older guests are starting to leave. With so many in attendance, it has been difficult for the couple to visit with everyone. They take a few moments to chat with each of the departing guests. Most of them give the newlywed a blessing that involves children.

Sarek overhears some of these and is amused by his own thoughts.

"If they are blessed with even a quarter of the offspring that have been wished upon them, they will have to add on to Amanda's house!"

* * *

The couple slip away to the cottage to change their attire. The rest of the evening calls for clothing they can move in.

* * *

It is the part of the evening Admiral Pike has been waiting for. The dancing! Alhamisi has hired a professional who will search for and play any music in her data base. Pike loves to dance. Nyota has a widowed aunt, a lovely woman who is just about the right age....

* * *

It is neither logical nor required here, but it is pleasant. Besides, Spock and Nyota are the focus of this gathering. No one will pay attention to Sarek and T'Sela if they dance, a simple celebration of the new life they will bring into being.

* * *

Nyota loves to dance and Spock can deny her nothing, not even the tango. It is beautiful and erotic, as sexy as one dare get fully clothed in a room full of people. T'Sela watches them and is suddenly fanning herself. "It is too warm in here." she tells her husband.

"Perhaps we should return to the cottage before T'Pau retires."

Sarek's meaning is quite clear.

* * *

T'Pau is not likely to retire any time soon. Though she is as old as Akeelah and Adilah combined, they are at the same life stage. All are widows with much life experience in common. Some things transcend cultures. They are kindred spirits.

* * *

Seven-year-old Jason is completely enamored with six-year-old Lizzy Grayson, the daughter of Spock's cousin Johnathan and his wife Sarah. Both kids are related to Spock, but not to each other. Jason asks Lizzy to dance with him and she accepts. While dancing a slow dance with Nyota, S'chn T'gai Spock is witness to a surprising event. He sees Jason get his first kiss. Spock did not get his until he was much, much older!

* * *

It is now late enough for the newlyweds to retire without offending their guests. Spock knows that Jim, Bones, and Scotty have had to relocate their campsite due to the attack of the acacia ants. He does not know, however, that their new location is less than ten meters from the cottage where he and Nyota are staying. It is well past dark, so the tents can not be seen. Besides, the couple have other things on their minds. The night is warm and the cottage is a little stuffy. Spock opens a window and then becomes somewhat …...distracted. He forgets to close it.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not possess Star Trek, nor have I received any monetary benefit. However, if you have any spare Rubles or Krugerrands, I would gladly accept them!

**The Music Of The Night**

Panting, Sarek rolled over to his own side of the bed, but held onto his wife's fingers. He had forgotten just how rewarding "Le-matyas By the Stream" could be. T'Sela was breathless as well. They lay there in silence for several minutes. As she was in the early stages of pregnancy, T'Sela had a heightened sense of smell. The aroma of lovemaking hung heavily about the bedroom and would soon permeate the entire small house.

"My husband, we need to air out the cottage before your mother returns. Otherwise this might prove embarrassing."

Sarek took a deep breath and agreed that she was correct. He opened the window.

* * *

Spock waited as patiently as possible for Nyota to get out of the shower. After they had left the reception and engaged in several moments of passionate embraces, she had said that she felt "funky" after a busy day and an evening of dancing. Personally, he thought Nyota felt just fine, but her comfort was important to him, especially tonight. Tonight was "fantasy fulfillment" night. Perhaps he should shower also.

* * *

Jim was having no luck whatsoever with the ladies. To make matters worse, this was an alcohol-free wedding reception. He sat down at his table, feeling rather sorry for himself until he felt eyes upon him. Jim looked up and found several pairs of little eyes staring at him.

"See, I told you that was him!" yelled J.B. Grayson triumphantly. "That's Captain Kirk, Uncle Spock's boss. Hi, sir. I'm J.B., this is my sister Lizzie, and my new buddies Jason, David, and Joshua. It's so cool that you and Uncle Spock work together on the Enterprise. Maybe you could tell us some stories. Uncle Spock always leaves out the exciting parts."

"Does he now?"

All five children nodded at Jim vigorously.

"So he probably didn't tell you about the time I saved him from being eaten by a big purple lizard..."

* * *

Jim may have struck out with the ladies, but Scotty was on his fifth dance with Angela. She was the Uhuras' neighbor and had gone to school with Nyota. She found his kilt quite fascinating and wondered if what they said about Scotsmen was true. Finally she got up the nerve to ask for a personal demonstration and led the blushing engineer away.

* * *

Bones was having a great time. That Lesha was beautiful and a fabulous dancer. She was also in her last year of residency and hoped to practice obstetrics in the San Francisco area. They exchanged comm information.

* * *

After Akeelah and Adilah left for the night, T'Pau decided it might be best if she retired, too. Sirin saw his grandmother rise and decided it might be a good time for he and Rachel to approach her.

"Grandmother, may we walk you to your cottage? Rachel and I would like to speak to you about making our bonding official."

"That would be most acceptable, my children, both the escort and the bonding."

* * *

Rubanza Uhura was a widower and a very charming man. He and Esther danced several dances together and talked about early twenty-third century disco-fusion music. They had so much fun that Esther was somewhat saddened when Rachel said it was time to round up the kids and return to the hotel. As she bid Rubanza farewell, he asked if he might call on her when he visited San Francisco the following month. She gave him her comm data and left with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sirin stopped by their table and told T'Rysa and Stohl that they would need to leave for the hotel in a few minutes, as the children needed their rest. The older couple got their things together, and walked past the dessert table one last time. That is where T'Rysa spied the chocolate covered dates. She and Stohl had heard about the effects of chocolate on the Vulcan nervous system, but they had never indulged in any, for fear of being unable to fulfill their duties at the Embassy. Both were on-call virtually twenty-four hours a day. However, they would not be on duty for the next few days. T'Rysa placed two of the interesting confections into a container and slipped it into her bag.

* * *

Spock stepped out of the shower, eager to comply with Nyota's instructions that he put on what she left for him on the door hook. He was momentarily confused when he found only a large, bright red bow attached to some sort of elastic loop. He had seen Nyota pull her hair back with similar items, but his hair was short in the traditional Vulcan bowl-cut. Where was he supposed to put this? Ah, at last understanding dawned.

* * *

T'Pau listened at the door carefully before she entered the cottage. She had seen Sarek and T'Sela leave the reception and had noted the twinkle in her son's eye. All was quiet, so she went in. She smiled ever so slightly to herself as she sat in a rocker and pulled out her knitting. The meditation incense the two were now burning had not quite covered the evidence.

* * *

The parents had come by and collected his audience, despite the children's protests. Jim had enjoyed himself immensely and really only stretched the truth. He hadn't lied outright. The purple lizard was only one meter long, not ten, and it hadn't really tried to eat Spock. In fact it had licked him and decided it didn't like the taste. So it jumped into the air and latched onto Jim instead. The lizard got in three good bites before Spock managed to pull it off.

Oh, well. Hopefully the kids wouldn't try to verify the "facts" with Spock. Bones came over and joined him. Lesha had gone home. Scotty was nowhere to be found. Admiral Pike had disappeared hours ago, perhaps returning to his hotel with Nyota's very attractive aunt. They should really all be getting some rest, as they would go their separate ways tomorrow. Each would be spending Christmas with their families.

"C'mon, Jim. Let's hit the tents. I've got a flask in my bag."

"Good ole Bones, always prepared for an emergency!"

* * *

Now back in their hotel room, T'Rysa and Stohl changed into their nightwear and prepared for bed.

"I picked us up a little bedtime snack, my husband."

"What is it you have there, my wife?"

"It is a piece of dried Terran fruit that has been coated with chocolate."

"Chocolate...most interesting."

Stohl consumed the piece that she offered him and indicated that she should consume the other one. The effects were almost instantaneous. Stohl had not felt so amorous in years, not since his last Pon Farr. At his age, the "fires" were really little more than flickers now, a very pleasant kind of heat. T'Rysa found herself growing rather warm as well. Perhaps they might dispense with the nightwear....

* * *

T'Pau was still knitting in her rocker when Sarek and T'Sela came into the sitting room.

"I trust your.....meditation was profitable, my children." T'Pau spoke this with a twinkle in her eye.

"Indeed, we found it most enlightening, Mother."

T'Sela said nothing but the contented look on her face spoke volumes. She picked up her sketch pad and pastels, adding color to her preliminary sketch of Spock and Nyota's wedding portrait. She has already done a portrait of the bonding ceremony. She was still undecided as to what medium she would use.

* * *

Nyota greatly enjoyed her wedding present, the one with the big red bow on it. She and Spock lay quietly in each others arms for a few minutes, just listening to each others' heart beats and sending loving thoughts through their bond. The loving thoughts turned to impressions, then images....

"Okay, okay, Spock, my love. It's your turn now. Tell me what you need....."

* * *

T'Sela stopped sketching and glanced at her husband. Had she heard that correctly? Sarek put his PADD down in mid sentence. He had forgotten to close the window. Now he heard his son Spock making a rather interesting request of his bond-mate. He had to give the boy credit for imagination and creativity. Sarek had lived nearly seventy years longer than Spock, but that particular activity had never occurred to him! He hurried to close the window, hoping T'Pau had not heard.

T'Pau was old, no doubt. She had arthritis and wore magnifiers for fine work. However, her hearing was undiminished. She stopped her knitting for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes. Then she spoke.

"The boy is so like his grandfather."

* * *

Jim and Bones were sitting in camp chairs outside Bones' tent, enjoying their third "little nip" when it started. There was growling and grunting and somebody saying something in another language. They finally figured out that it was Spock and that he was speaking Vulcan. The grunts and moans made it sound like he might be …..Well, it was his and Nyota's wedding night!

"What's he saying, Jim? You're the one who's taking the Vulcan course."

"I don't know. I haven't learned all those words yet. He's making a request for touching and …."

Jim reached in his bag for the PADD with the Vulcan-to-Standard dictionary and entered the words he didn't know. He waited for the response and then showed it to Bones.

"Wow! That gives me a whole new respect for the hobgoblin! What a guy!"

"Not so loud, Bones. We don't want him to hear us and shut the window. Then what would we do for entertainment?"

The "entertainment" was still going on when Scotty returned an hour later, covered in lipstick and hickeys. He pulled up his own chair and listened for awhile.

"Do ye think that was a sehlat or a le-matya?" he asked, remembering the book from Spock's quarters.

"Which ever, they're makin' beautiful music together!"

It was not quite so beautiful two hours later, when the trio were woken from their rest by the newlyweds, going for another round.

What could their friends do? They were stuck with a sleepless night. If they pounded on the cottage door, Spock and Nyota would know that they had been listening. This would make for embarrassment the whole way round. There was nothing for it but to grit their teeth and cover their ears!


	29. Chapter 29

Wouldn't it be lovely if I did own Star Trek? Sadly, that is not the case!

**Song Of The Dawn**

Alhamisi and M'Umbha were too keyed up to sleep. They had stayed up late until the last of the wedding guests had gone home. Both tried to lie down and rest, but it was no use.

At last, Alhamisi rose and redressed himself. It was nearly dawn now, the most beautiful time of the day. After so many years together, M'Umbha could practically read his thoughts. He was going for a walk.

"Give me a minute, dear. I'll get myself ready and join you."

Three minutes later, they were outside walking the perimeter of their property. As they quietly strolled hand in hand, the stars faded and the sky began its morning display of glory as the sun started to appear. By the time they reached the rear of the guest cottages, the view was breath taking. The birds were beginning to sing, so they stopped to appreciate nature in all it's glory.

Unfortunately, they heard more than the birds.

"Oh, yes, Nyota, more please!"

"More what, my Spock? Tell me what you need!"

Alhamisi and M'Umbha did not stick around to hear Spock's response. They hurried back to the house as quickly as their middle-aged legs could carry them. Once inside, they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Nyota could not stop giggling! Spock had just sung her a naughty little song. A naughty little Vulcan song, from the days before Surak. This song was not written down anywhere, but every young male Vulcan learned from his father or a close male relative. The verses were somewhat humorous and the subject matter was detailed instructions on how to make babies.

What could she sing for him in return? Oh, yes! The song the ladies had sung for her at her wedding shower on the Enterprise! She would start with the verse about the plumber and end with Mother T'Sela's contribution. How did that go now? My husband's a science officer, all day he probes space and then comes home …..

* * *

Spock did not think he would ever get tired of that! Nor of waking up in the morning with his beautiful wife beside him. It was strange though, how loud the birds were this morning. They were not so noisy the previous dawn. He put on his pajama bottoms and walked to the window, finding it open. There, clearly visible in the full morning light were three small tents. Spock quietly and unobtrusively shut the window.

* * *

Jim, Bones, and Scotty packed their gear and broke camp. They wandered down to the patio, where M'Umbha and Alhamisi had set up coffee, tea, juice, and pastries. They had about an hour before Jim had to run Scotty to the shuttle terminal. They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to the lovebirds and their open window. Oh, well, there'd be time for sleep on their shuttle rides home.

* * *

Sarek decided that he would go to the patio and get bring back breakfast for himself, T'Sela, and T'Pau. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the events of the previous night. Apparently his son was, what did the Terrans call it? Oh, yes, a sex machine! Not that there was anything wrong with that, provided one only did such things with a bond-mate. He was quite certain that was the case with Spock. But then, his mother had heard everything and compared the boy to his grandfather. That was a mental image Sarek did not need, that of his parents engaged in such an act! As the Terrans would say, too much information!

* * *

Spock would bring Nyota breakfast in bed that Sunday morning. It was Christmas Eve Day, so his three friends from the ship would be headed home to have Christmas with their families. If Spock's luck held out, they would depart before Nyota left the cottage and she would be none the wiser as to the open window. Hopefully, by the time they all reconnected aboard ship the following week, the incident would have been forgotten.

* * *

Sarek had loaded the tray and was on his way back to the cottage when he spotted his son heading for the patio. The boy had a spring in his step and that wicked twinkle in his eye, the one he had inherited from T'Pau. Sarek was dispassionate and logical by nature, however, he could also be a terrible tease.

"Good morning, my son. I am surprised that you can even walk, given your activities of last night."

"You heard …." Spock's ears had turned a deep green and the blush was spreading to his cheeks.

"I suspect the hippopotamuses down by the river heard as well. I am gratified that you have formed such an agreeable bond."

"Thank you, Father. It is as you say, a most agreeable bond. Please do not tell Nyota that you heard us. She would be very embarrassed. I accidentally left the window open."

"These things happen, my son. In the family all is silence."

* * *

Spock was still blushing when he reached the patio. When his buddies saw him, they burst into hysterical laughter.

Bones could not help himself. He had to get in just one zing.

"Oh, look! It's the probing science officer!"

Jim had been furiously entering Spock's ancient Vulcan song lyrics into his PADD before he forgot them entirely. He'd read the translation later on the shuttle ride home. He looked up at Spock and smiled.

Scotty had to get in on the act as well.

"I have ta give ye credit for stamina. Ye and the lassie put the rest of us ta shame!"

Spock just glared at them and attempted to pour Nyota some coffee. The pot was empty, so he went into the kitchen, thankful to escape his friends' mocking laughter.

His in-laws were sitting at the kitchen table, leisurely enjoying their breakfast. They were still giggling over their early morning "eavesdropping." At the sight of the blushing groom with the empty coffee pot in hand, the giggling turned into roaring laughter.

Spock was a deep, olive green now, and looking at his feet. Even his toes are blushing now.

Alhamisi took pity on him and pulled out a chair for him.

"Come sit down, my son. Wait for the coffee to finish brewing. It is not the end of the world. So a few people heard you and Nyota "enjoying" each other. That is their problem, not yours."

Alhamisi gives Spock a mug of tea to accompany the sympathy he suddenly feels for him.

"Judging from the response, Baba, I would say that more than a few people heard us. I left the window open last night. Nyota may be angry with me."

"Perhaps for a moment or two, but she'll see the humor in the situation. Eventually, that is, after her siblings finish teasing her. The Uhuras are early risers, fond of morning walks. The whole family passed by your cottage this morning between dawn and breakfast, each with a different story to tell. Did you know that Dafina also speaks Vulcan? She says you sang Nyota a lovely little song. It would be best to confess, my boy. Before she hears it from someone else. There is a positive aspect to all of this, you know."

"What could that possibly be?"

"You have just demonstrated to the entire family that you are not cold and unapproachable. There were a few who were concerned that you did not return Nyota's affection. There will be no more such talk now! You make my daughter very happy."

M'Umbha handed Spock a full coffee pot. She winked at him.

"Walk proud, my son."

"Thank you, Mama. I will."

Spock took his tea and the coffee pot out to the patio. He made a breakfast tray and headed back to the cottage, passing his friends on the way. Spock remembered something he had once heard while watching a game of American football, a most illogical sport. The best defense is a good offense.

What was that on Chief Engineer Scott's neck? Hickeys!

Spock stopped and addressed him.

"Mr. Scott, it would appear that you have been attacked by some sort of blood-sucking creature. I hope that you did not find the experience too painful. Good morning to you gentlemen."

Spock continued on his way.

He entered the small cottage and set the tray on the table beside Nyota. Perhaps a kiss and her morning coffee would soften her up.

* * *

Stohl and T'Rysa have slept late, much later than usual. Both are a little stiff and sore, but it is a welcome soreness. T'Rysa slowly rolled to her side and opened the drawer in the nightstand. Yes, that is where she had put them, the little foiled wrapped discs the housekeeping staff had been putting on their pillows at night. They were still there, little chocolate covered mints! She would be sure to pack those.

* * *

Nyota was furious at first, but not really at Spock, mostly just at the situation. Her sisters and brother were terrible teasers and their friends from the ship could be so obnoxious. Oh well, eventually they would all get bored with harassing the newlyweds and move on to something else.

Besides, now they all knew what a stud muffin she had bagged herself. Nyota smiled at the thought, and then finished her breakfast. Spock was sitting on the floor, watching her, sensing through their bond that she was no longer angry.

Nyota set the tray back on the table.

"Get your butt back up here. It's time to kiss and make up."

Spock did not need to be told twice.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel knocked again at the door of Stohl and T'Rysa's room. If the couple did not answer soon, they would be late checking out of the room. Finally, Stohl answered the door, bags in hand.

"My apologies. We seem to have overslept."

Sirin gives him a knowing smirk. He remembers "oversleeping" well. He and Rachel used to "oversleep" before they had three children. Now they were up with the dawn every morning.

They all check out of their rooms and load into the van. They will go to the Uhuras' to pick up Grandmother T'Pau, who will accompany them back to San Francisco. Sarek and T'Sela have decided to visit Greece and Italy for a few days. T'Sela has always wanted to do this and it will be much easier now than after they have a child.

* * *

T'Pau puts the last of the fringes on the lace shawl she has knitted for M'Umbha. She puts her needles back into her tote. Everything else is packed, waiting to be loaded when Sirin comes for her. She has exchanged comm information with Akeelah and Adilah, and they have each promised to contact the others if there is news of a great-grandchild.

There is a knock at the door. It is Spock and Nyota, coming to bid her farewell.

"Give this shawl to thy mother, child, and thank thy parents again for their kind hospitality. This cottage has been most pleasant. I think this may be my favorite place of all those I have visited on this planet."

"One week from today, I will perform a bonding ceremony for Sirin and Rachel in their home. Would it be possible for thee to be there?"

"We will be there, Grandmother. Nyota and I will have returned from Paris by then, but do not need to report to the ship until after New Year's Day. Take care, Grandmother. May your journey be without incident."

"Be safe, my children."

They hear the van pull up, so Spock helps Sirin load T'Pau's bags.

"It seems you and Grandmother have "mended fences", Sirin."

"It is good to be back in the family."

* * *

Jim and Bones are having trouble fitting all of their gear into the tiny two-seater. Spock helps them load it more efficiently. This time there is nothing tied on top of the roof.

Jim grins at his friend sheepishly.

"Thanks for the help, Buddy. Sorry about the teasing, but you kind of .. um..kept us up all night! By the way, that was a great song you sang. I've never heard that before."

"Nor hopefully ever again. Take care, Jim and Leonard. We will see you next week."

"Merry Christmas, you hobgoblin."

* * *

Sarek helped T'Sela pack the last of their gear. They would be shipping some of it directly back to the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. This was a relief to Sarek, as T'Sela would no doubt want to shop in Europe. He could not fault her for this. She would soon be needing new, larger clothes.

They had both decided it would be best to wait a while before informing Spock that he was going to be a big brother. The boy had already made so many adjustments in a very short time. This one could be delayed a bit.

Spock pulled the van up in front of the cottage door and helped his father load it. T'Sela came out with her tote bag and Nyota hurried over to bid her farewell, then turned her attention to Sarek.

"Father, may I kiss you goodbye?"

"Yes, my daughter, you may."

Nyota stood on her toes and kissed Sarek's cheek.

"You two have a good time playing in the ruins."

"And you two must remember to keep the windows closed in Paris. We do not wish to frighten the French. We will see you next week in San Francisco."

* * *

A short while later, Spock returned from the shuttle port. Nyota was sitting outside the cottage waiting for him.

"Get ready for another challenge, my love, Christmas with the Uhuras!"


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own it, don't have any credits! I wish someone would give me 5k to spend a Nebula Galactic!

**Christmas With The Uhuras**

Spock had just returned from dropping Sarek and T'Sela off at the shuttle port and arranging for some of their baggage to be sent back to the Vulcan Embassy. Before leaving his son, Sarek had given him an envelope to be opened only when he and Nyota were alone. Sarek had said that it was "just a little something for their honeymoon."

Spock placed Sarek's gift in the dresser drawer and hurried to the main house with his wife. Nyota had said that Christmas with the Uhuras could be "challenging". He was seldom one to shrink from a challenge. The newlyweds hurried to the main house, where M'Umbha had prepared a late lunch for everyone. The last of tents, chairs, and tables hired for the wedding had been hauled away, but the household had yet to return to normal.

Nyota's siblings and their spouses and children would all be staying until tomorrow afternoon, leaving after Christmas dinner. Spock and Nyota would leave the following morning to spend a few days in Paris. It would be a hectic, tradition-filled couple of days.

* * *

"Oh. Good, you're here. It was so clever of my daughter to marry such a tall one! Spock, be a dear and reach these bowls down for me. It must be nice to not need a ladder!"

Lunch was delicious, if not relaxing. Someone jumped up to do something every few minutes. Vulcan family meals were generally more formal affairs, with people generally staying put once food was served. This was definitely not formal. But the Uhuras were a warm and welcoming bunch, and Spock was beginning to feel a part of them.

"Spock and Nyota, I wonder if you two would mind going into the city and picking a few things up for me. Here's what I need. You can get it all at Nebula Galactic."

"It would be a privilege to assist you, Mama."

"Oh, such a nice boy you married."

Nyota rolled her eyes and then gave her husband a dirty look.

M'Umbha handed them a PADD. Nyota groaned, for her mother's "few things" was actually a list with thirty-seven items. Spock really did not mind. Though he usually did not enjoy shopping, he made an exception for Nebula Galactic. It had been his favorite store since he was a small child. He had fond memories of Sarek pushing him in a spaceship-shaped cart.

He had never shopped there with Nyota, though. Shopping was one area where the couple was least compatible. Spock made detailed lists and stuck to them. Nyota made general lists and bought what "felt right."

Nyota grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we may as well get started."

"Surely this is not such a disagreeable task, Nyota. You generally enjoy shopping."

She looked at him like he had suddenly grown two extra heads.

"Spock, we are going into the biggest, busiest store in town on Christmas Eve Day with a shopping list of thirty-seven items. I would rather face a squadron of angry Klingons!"

Spock did not yet see the problem, but he soon would.

* * *

Spock had to make three loops around the parking lot before he found a spot for the ground car. The man in the vehicle behind him had apparently wanted the same spot, and treated Spock and Nyota to a display of the "international peace sign", a quick upward thrust of the middle finger.

"Yeah, well peace on Earth and goodwill to you, too, buddy!" snarled Nyota. They exited the vehicle and Nyota grabbed a cart from the corral, pushing it into the store with annoyance. Spock did not know what to say. This was not beginning well.

They were met by a greeter in a Santa hat, who handed them each a candy cane and a yellow smiley face sticker. Spock put his sticker on Nyota, causing her to laugh. Ah, much better!

They had the first eight items on the list within a few minutes. So far, so good. However, when they reached the Christmas decorations department, there were no ornament hooks or silver tinsel. They substituted gold tinsel and some wire from the craft department. Nyota was fairly certain that Alhamisi had wire cutters somewhere at home.

The next five items were types of candles. They found all but the cinnamon ones. Spock was secretly relieved, because he didn't want to embarrass himself if someone lit one. Cinnamon had proved to have an "arousing effect" upon him. They hoped M'Umbha would be happy with clove instead.

Ten different types of individually wrapped candies? Spock felt that seemed a bit excessive, but Nyota assured him that they were necessary for the Christmas stockings. Again, a few substitutions had to be made. Spock looked at some chocolate covered peppermint sticks, wondering if he could sneak them into the cart, when Nyota was not looking.

_You need to remember to close the bond before you contemplate such naughtiness!_

Spock put them into the cart any way!

_It feels right!_

Nyota rolled her eyes at Spock, who gave her the eyebrow in return.

Only twelve items to go, all of them from the grocery department. They found the spices and sugar with no problem. They had to make substitutions on M'Umbha's preferred brands of popcorn and chocolate chips. Spock easily located dates, figs, and cashews, but there was not coconut anywhere to be found. They would have to try another store. One simply could not have Christmas without coconut macaroons!

* * *

One would think that two of Starfleet's finest young officers, accustomed to working with the latest technology and possessing IQ's somewhere in the stratosphere, would be able to use the automated cashier. One would be wrong about that.

The dates refused to scan all fourteen times Nyota attempted it. When Spock tried his hand at it, they rang up and then registered all the previous attempts. Not wishing to be charged for the same item fifteen times, Spock summoned the attendant. This resulted in snide comments from the customers waiting in line behind them.

"I thought Vulcans were supposed to be intelligent!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the North Pole helping Santa?"

_See what I mean, love?_

_I am beginning to._

They paid for their purchases and left.

* * *

As they were leaving the parking lot, Spock narrowly avoided a collision with an overzealous woman who wanted their parking spot. Though she was clearly in the wrong, it didn't stop her from being nasty.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" she yelled as flashed "the international peace sign."

"Live long and prosper!" said Spock in the most sarcastic tone his wife had ever heard him utter.

Nyota burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Perhaps you would care to drive?"

* * *

"It's on the same street at the jeweler's, Spock. Turn left here. Yes, this is it."

"M'Bemba's Grocery? Any relationship to the good Reverend?"

"Yes, her brother Mathias owns it. You know, I should contact Mama before we go in, just to be sure she doesn't need anything else."

"A wise precaution, my beloved. I do not relish leaving the house again today."

* * *

M'Umbha thought of eight more things she could use while the couple were at the grocer's. They quickly found them all and the coconut.

While waiting in line, however, Spock was aware of some rather intense scrutiny in their direction.

_Nyota, we are being watched!_

She turned around and looked.

_I don't believe it! I went to high school with those three. They were so mean, always calling me a "nerd" and telling me that with my nose in a book all the time, I'd never get a husband!_

_That proved to be untrue. I was first attracted to your mind!_

_Oh, this is too much. They're checking out your butt! Time for a little Terran marking behavior!_

She placed her hand on her husband's behind.

_Nyota! In public?_

Just then, the Rev. Dorcas M'Bemba hurried into the store to assist her brother with the last minute shopping rush. She walked past the couple, noting where Nyota's hand was.

"Ah, young love! I"ll expect to see you two in church tonight!"

* * *

"Church, Nyota? We are to go to church? I have never been before."

"That's okay, love! I know you've attended Kabbalat Shabbat services before and survived those. You might enjoy this. It will make Mama happy!"

"Does Alhamisi go?"

"Good heavens, no! Baba is a good Muslim, besides, it gives him a chance to stay home and play Santa."

"He will not attend church, but he will stay home and imitate a Christian saint? Most illogical"

"Welcome to the Uhura family! We're not big on logic but we do well with love and diversity!"

"Indeed you do."

* * *

When they got back to the house, the whole family helped unload their purchases. Spock was then pressed into service helping Erevu and David bring the tree and decorations down from the attic. Next he sat on the patio wearing safety glasses and making ornament hooks out of craft wire. While Dafina, Tamasha, and the little boys decorated the tree, M'Umbha had Nyota wrapping presents on the bed in her old room. Nyota sent Spock to the cottage to get the couple's gifts for the family. A few of them still needed to be wrapped.

* * *

Spock found Nyota's room fascinating! It was decorated in a style quite typical of adolescent Human females, but Spock would have had no way of knowing this. The walls were pink and stuffed animals abounded, especially bears and equines. The small bed had a canopy of some sheer white fabric, with some sort of a net filled with more stuffed animals hanging from one post. Apparently M'Umbha had not changed the décor when Nyota left home.

M'Umbha was very resource-conscious, so any and all gift bags and wrapping materials were re-used repeatedly.

"I don't believe this! Mom still has the penguin paper. I got a dolly wrapped in this when I was five."

"That is most commendable. Your mother is a good recycler."

"Come sit down here and put your finger on the middle of this package so I can tie a nice tight bow."

"I do not understand."

Nyota showed him a mental image and soon Spock was tying bows like an expert himself. With his help, the task was quickly completed.

As Spock stood up, he did so underneath the net containing the stuffed animals. They went flying all over the room. He helped Nyota pick them up, amazed that she had names for each one.

"You probably didn't have stuffed animals as a child, did you?"

"Actually I had a bear named Teddy, a dragon named Rush, and an elephant named T'Pela after the friend who gave her to me."

"T'Pela, huh? Should I be jealous of this T'Pela?"

"Nyota, we were three years old and best friends. She has a bond-mate and a child now!"

"So you wouldn't be jealous of Louis-Phillipe here?" Nyota held up a large, white rabbit.

"He is named after Tamasha's husband?"

"Yes. I had the worst crush on him in third grade, so I named the bunny after him and slept with it every night for a year. Don't tell Tamasha!"

"That would not be wise."

"Too bad all this stuff is in here. It means I can't make good on my promise to fulfill one of my favorite fantasies. Oh well, maybe next time we're here."

"What fantasy would that be, Nyota?"

She showed him a mental image of the two of them, she in her third-year cadet uniform and he in his gray instructor's. They were lying side by side, kissing on the little bed.

He showed her a similar fantasy. The only change was the room.

* * *

M'Umbha fed all them a simple supper. There would be desserts later. Now they must get ready for church. Some of the family are in the pageant.

* * *

Nyota is wearing a white blouse, wrapper skirt and head wrap. Spock has chosen Nyota's favorite gray jacket, slacks and a bright blue shirt. She places the hat from their wedding on his head. It reminds him of the yarmulke his mother used to insist he wear. He has no objection. They hurry back to the house, trying to fit the family in as few vehicles as possible.

* * *

The Kisumu Anglican Church is a beautiful old building, several hundred years old. The stained glass windows depict scenes from the life of Christ. There are gleaming brass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and pipes from an ancient organ nearly cover one wall. Nyota leads Spock to a wooden pew near the front of the church. She wants a good seat so that she can see her family members. There is a simple wooden structure filled with hay to one side of the altar, a manger inside of it. While they are waiting for the service to start, Spock examines the hymnals, Bibles, and prayer books. They are in Swahili and English, not Federation Standard.

Erevu comes up the aisle quickly, holding Joshua's hand.

"Sister, can you keep him for me? One of the Wise men has taken ill and I fit into the costume."

"Yes, of course. Come on up here with me and Uncle Spock, Sweetie."

* * *

The organist plays a carol as the acolytes light the candles on the altar and on all but the center candle of the Advent Wreath. The lights on the Chrismon Tree are lit. Chrismons are white and gold ornaments made in the shape of sacred Christian symbols. The choir enters. Spock recognizes M'Umbha, Tamasha and Louis-Phillipe amongst its members. They wear white robes with brightly colored stoles and headgear.

Rev. M'Bemba enters through a side door and offers a prayer of Invocation. Then she lights the center candle of the Advent Wreath, the Christ Candle, then begins to read the Christmas Story from Luke's Gospel.

As she reads, angels, shepherds and live animals come down the aisles of the church. Little David is one of the shepherds. Joshua waves to him and Nyota tries not to giggle. Next come Mary and Joseph, who are in actuality Dafina and Martel. Dafina is riding on a live donkey.

After the minister reads the part about the birth of the Christ Child, she picks up baby Daysha who came in with the choir and hands her to her mother. Spock boosts Joshua up so he can see.

All is quiet as M'Umbha sings _O Holy Night_ in Swahili. Spock finds her voice to be nearly as beautiful as Nyota's.

Finally, the Wise men make their way down the center aisle. Spock lifts Joshua up again so he can see his father, while encouraging his silence.

A few more carols are sung and then the service is over.

Joshua is smiling.

"That was really pretty! Thanks for lifting me up, Uncle Spock." Impulsively, he gives the Vulcan a hug. Spock senses his warmth and affection.

"Oops, I forgot. Dad told me not to touch you because you wouldn't like it. I'm sorry."

"No offense was taken, Joshua. It was a very nice hug."

"Can we go outside to see the animals?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"I have to hold somebody's hand in the dark."

"You may hold mine."

Nyota smiles at her husband as they exit the church to visit the Living Nativity Scene outside.

_Uncle Spock is a big softie!_

_Please do not publicize that, Nyota!_

* * *

Santa has indeed come while the family was at church. They consume cookies and milk. The nephews get a big kick out of watching Spock eat cookies without using his fingers.

The children are allowed to open one present each, the rest will be opened tomorrow. They both choose the gifts from Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota. The toy starships are a huge success!

When the children have gone to bed, the adults exchange gifts. These are mostly practical items, such as books and clothing. Spock is quite fond of Alhamisi's gift, a pair of sandals that will mold to his feet once they are soaked in water and worn.

M'Umbha loves the cast iron Noorian mush pan Nyota picked up on Starbase 7.

"I may try this out at breakfast tomorrow!"

They are cleaning up the wrappings when Alhamisi makes an announcement.

"Wait. There is one more gift here, something Santa left for Spock."

All the other male family members are snickering as Spock opens his package, wrapped in the infamous penguin paper.

Inside is a pair of pajamas. The bottoms are black, printed with red and yellow flames. The top is a black T-shirt, bearing the inscription: The Last Of The Red Hot Lovers!

"I shall wear these with pride."

"Yes, but you probably won't wear them for long!" adds Erevu between guffaws.

* * *

Back in their cottage, Spock and Nyota get ready for bed. He puts on his new pajamas. She wears his favorite pale pink gown.

"My father left us a gift for our honeymoon, and I have a gift for you, also."

"What a coincidence! I have a little something for you. Let's open Sarek's gift first."

Inside the envelope they find a Terran Express credit voucher for five thousand credits.

"That will come in rather handy, I do believe."

"Oh, yeah. I'm thinking about some new stiletto boots right about now."

"Black with silver buckles?"

"Spock, have I ever told you that you have a foot fetish?"

"Several times. Now open your gift."

He hands her a black velvet box tied with a red ribbon. Inside she finds an emerald and diamond pendant with a gold chain. There are matching earrings. Nyota holds them next to Amanda's ring. They go together beautifully.

"Thank you, beloved. These are so wonderful. This is for you."

She hands Spock a different black velvet box, also tied with a red ribbon.

He opens it and lifts out the IDIC pendant.

"Thank you, beloved. This is the most beautiful IDIC I have ever seen."

"You're welcome. Spock, Erevu was right about those pajamas. You're not going to be wearing them for long!"

"So it would seem."

He captures her lips with his own.

* * *

Christmas morning at the Uhuras' is an absolutely insane affair. The children open their presents before breakfast. Every family member receives a stocking full of candy. There is no chocolate in Spock's. Then the family eats a hearty meal of fruit, nuts, and corn mush. Spock has never had mush before, but finds that he prefers it to grits.

The family cleans up the wrapping materials to clear the way for playthings and games. A jigsaw puzzle is set up on a small table in a corner. The family members all take turns working on it. Spock smiles to himself as he watches each person hide a piece in their pocket, hoping to be the one to finish the puzzle. His mother used to do this and Sarek always seemed to fall for it. Spock has a piece in his own pocket.

The family sets up a board game on the coffee table, the latest version of Galactic Domination. It has been revised because the planet Vulcan used to be one of the prime properties. It is a bittersweet memory for Spock. He used to play this game as a child. They play until lunch time. Alhamisi beat Spock by one credit.

Nyota is happier than she had ever imagined. Her family loves Spock and accepts him. He has borne their good-natured teasing and even managed to participate in it himself. She is especially pleased with her husband's interactions with children. Maybe they should rethink their decision to delay starting a family.

* * *

In the afternoon, Spock and Nyota do a bit of laundry and pack their bags. Tomorrow they will leave for a few days honeymoon in Paris. They enjoy a final dinner with the family before retiring. Nyota isn't quite ready for sleep, though.

She takes a blanket and pillows from the bed and grabs Spock's hand.

"I once had a dream about you and me and the Uhura family tree house. Let's go make that dream come true."

The End

A/N

I am going to give Spock and Nyota a little privacy for their honeymoon. I will pick up the story with a sequel that leads up to the birth of their first child. This will probably happen in mid-January. I need to get Sarek and T'Sela together in What Is Left Of My Heart. Happy New Year, Y'all!


End file.
